Midnight
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Everything was going great... until I met Silas. It was like waking up from a bad nightmare and finding out that it was actually true. How is the hunter supposed to become the hunted when the hunter runs away?
1. Unique Sighting

Hello everyone. Yes, I know. It's another one, but I can't stop coming up with new ideas. _cries _You have to believe me, it's not my fault! It's not like I'll never come to update, it'll just take me a little while longer. Lol. Though I swear I'll update. This is my first _twilight _fanfic, so please don't kill me if it's not alright in the first chapter. I promise that the Cullen's **_WILL _**be in this story. Just not for a few chapters. :D:D Well, enough with that, on with the story!

**Midnight**

**Unique Sighting**

I sat in school, more bored than usual. I was only in grade ten, trying to listen to the babbling math teacher. _'Stupid trigonometry…' _I thought with a dull expression.

"_Excuse the interruption, but would all teachers please report to the cafeteria for a meeting?" _a female's voice said over the P.A. system.

"How strange," the teacher said with some confusion.

'_That's weird. I mean, since when do they call meetings in the middle of class?' _The teacher, Mrs. Stokes, sighed and looked at the door.

"Alright, _please _try to behave while I'm gone. I know you're a good class, but I would rather come back to a clean classroom," she laughed slightly.

When the teacher left, the whole class started to talk loudly.

"Hey, did you hear about the new student that's getting transferred here?" one girl from the back asked.

"Yeah, I heard that. I really hope it's a girl," another one squealed with excitement.

"Do you believe them Faye?" the girl beside me asked.

I looked at her through my black bangs that hung in front of my green eyes.

"I believe they're so obsessed that they're stupid," I replied with a smirk.

'_It's only a new student. It's not that big of a deal.' _

"What about you Kenzie?" I asked, not really interested.

"I think it's weird how they're so into it," she replied with a confused look on her face.

Kenzie had shoulder length wavy, red brown hair that had been dyed so many times that you couldn't tell the real colour anymore.

The two of us had known each other since kindergarten, though we weren't always friends in the past. Now that we were in high school, we were friends, but didn't hang out together.

"That's exactly my point. Watch, tomorrow when the new kid gets here, they'll be bombarded with the entire female student body," I laughed, reaching for my sketch book.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Kenzie laughed.

My long black hair hung down my back as I looked at the black board. _'There has to be something more to this…'_

"_Attention all students, school is out for the rest of the day. The buses have been called to take all students home,"_ the woman on the P.A. system said to break the silence.

'_Well that works for me. I was ready to go home anyway…' _

"See you tomorrow Kenzie, if they even decide to have school tomorrow," I laughed again as I grabbed my books to leave.

"Yeah, see you later."

The students flooded from the classrooms, heading for their lockers, in a hurry to get home. _'Stupid crowded hallway… Stupid doors in the crowded hallway…' _

"You know, there's a reason why they have two doors!" I shouted in frustration as everyone tried to get through one door.

'_Screw this. I'll just go the long way.' _With annoyance, I turned around and went back the way I came.

There weren't many people, which I was thankful for as I went to the stairs. _'Why do they all act so stupid sometimes? I mean, how smart do you have to be to open the second door?' _Without paying attention to where I was walking, only subconsciously following memory, I ran into someone and froze as my face was in their chest. By the feeling of their chest, it was a guy who I had run into. _'Oh crap. Pay attention from now on you idiot!' _I yelled at myself as I took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be leaving now," I apologized without looking at who I ran into, sort of embarrassed.

"Why hello," he said in a gentle tone, so gentle it was tempting me to look at who it was.

'_Just leave you idiot!' _Giving into temptations, I looked at his face. His skin was pale, his eyes a dark colour of red, and his hair was a dark brown that was almost black.

"This is a nice school you have here. I thought I'd better check it out before tomorrow," he said with a pleased smile.

'_So this is the new student?' _

"Good luck with all the girls who will be drooling over you tomorrow. I suggest you stay away from the cafeteria and the take out places," I said, shrugging off my previous embarrassment and becoming as cold as usual towards guys.

"Will you be part of those girls?" he asked with an amused look.

"Not a chance," I scoffed, walking around him to go to my locker, "See you later new kid. Or should I say _'fresh meat'_?"

"Interesting," he whispered before continuing on his way.

'_Alright, from now on I watch where I'm going at all times!' _I scolded myself as I opened my locker. I was planning on taking my time. If I missed the bus, I was always willing to walk home, since it wasn't really that far. My baggy yellow _World Industries _shirt got caught in the hinges of my locker as it normally did when I wore it.

"Stupid locker," I almost growled.

My anger was catching up with me from me stupidity, so the simplest thing was going to make me snap. Pulling my shirt out of the hinges, I reached for my back pack. That was when I noticed something missing. _'Damn, I must have left my math book behind… I'll have to get it tomorrow.' _The hallway was empty of people except for me. The silence was slowly making my agitation worse. Upon shoving everything into my bag, I reached for my light jacket since it was late spring and summer was coming soon. _'Once I get home, I'm flopping on my bed and taking a nap. This is definitely no my day. Tomorrow probably won't be my day either…' _I left the school, leaving behind the random student still left inside. I lived a little outside of Cobourg, a town in Ontario, Canada. It wasn't the world's most exciting place, but it was good enough for me. Upon walking around the corner outside of the school, I saw that my bus was still there. _'Well, I guess it is better than walking…' _I caught the bus just before it left and got on, finding that the students from our neighboring high school had just gotten on.

"Weird," I whispered, grabbing a seat in the middle of the bus.

'_Did all the schools let you early today?' _With a shrug, I waited for the ten minute, noisy bus ride to be over. I tried not to listen to other people's conversations, but one caught my attention, an unusual once from girls.

"Did you hear about that kid from Port Hope?" the one girl's voice from behind me asked.

"Yeah, they said he was attacked by something," replied the other.

"Some people say that he was bitten by a person," said the first.

'_What? Why would a person bite someone else?' _

"But he died from it. It was like he was bitten in a vital spot and bled to death without leaving hardly any blood…"

'_Grandpa used to say things about people dying like that… Ether that or a while pile of people went missing.' _

"Do you think whatever did it would come over to Cobourg? I mean it's only a few minutes away…" wondered the second girl, sounding afraid.

"I don't know. They're having tight security around there right now," the first girl pondered.

'_Very interesting…' _I thought with a small smirk. This was starting to become interesting. The bus stopped and snapped me out of thought.

"Home," I whispered, standing up and walking off the bus.

'_We have a new student, someone was attacked and killed, and… I'm hungry.' _When I saw our driveway, I knew that my mom was home and my dad was god knows where. I walked down the driveway to out white house that wasn't huge, but a comfortable size. There was our garage beside out house and out yard was big with a huge garden beside the garage. Behind the house was a field used for hay that belonged to someone else, and behind that was a large forest. _'I wonder what kind of mood mom's in today…' _Opening the door, I heard the dog come running to the porch.

Our dog, Cubbie, was almost two years old. He had his way of doing things, but was a good dog all the same. He had to be only as tall as my kneed and not fat but a good build for a dog.

"Hello puppy. Were you a good boy today?" I asked him, bending down to pet his soft white fur.

When we first got him, I was on a school trip, so when I got home there was a big surprise sleeping in my porch. Cubbie was part poodle, part Canadian Eskimo husky. When he was a puppy, he looked like a little bear cub the way his ears were folded over. Cubbie was truly one of the cutest dogs I had ever seen.

"Of course you were a good boy. Yes you are," I laughed as he licked my face.

'_Silly dog…' _

"Where's mom? Go get her."

I watched as Cubbie ran up the stairs and around the corner.

Going up the stairs myself, I put my back pack on the kitchen chair and walked into the living room. My mom was sitting in her grey chair with the dog on her lap.

"Hey honey, how was school?" she asked.

"Good, I guess. Did you know they were letting out early?" I asked her, wanting an answer to why we were let out.

"Yeah, they called last night, saying that they had to have a meeting about the boy in Port Hope," she explained.

'_Why would they have a meeting for something like that? So the kid got attacked by something, it's not like it's that big of a problem.' _I leaned against the hallway wall with crossed arms.

"I hear there's a new student in you school," mom changed the subject.

"Yeah, I ran into him today by accident. He was scoping things out before tomorrow," I said with a shrug, not really caring.

'_His chest was so hard… All of his features seemed so perfect…' _

"I'm gunna go have a nap. Wake me up when supper's ready," I said with a small yawn.

"Alright," she agreed.

I walked down the hall to my room and shut the door behind me. _'That look he gave me… It looked so pleased, like he'd accomplished something. Or am I just thinking on it too hard?' _Flopping face first onto my bed, I buried my face in my pillow.

My room wasn't very big, but it was big enough to fit a twin size bed, two dressers and to still be showing floor. Well… It would have been floor if I didn't have clothes and video game controllers all over. The white dresser was mine with my clothes in it and my T.V. on it. The brown one was my mom's with some of her clothes in it and at least fifty-four manga books on top, piled neatly on top of each other in two piles. I reached down beside me and turned on my CD player to listen to the radio.

"_Police are still roaming around Port Hope in search of Matt Daniel's killer," _the news man said without emotion.

"Yeah, really sounds like you car," I mumbled into my pillow.

"_There are no suspects of the event. Matt Daniel looks like he was thrown around before being killed," _he continued, _"If you have any idea of the culprit, please report it to the police." _

A song came on, one that was on so many times in the day that I was getting tired of hearing it. _'I don't get it… Why would he have bite marks on him? Who would bite their victim to kill them?' _I thought the whole thing was confusing, stupid of all things. There was nothing worse than something I couldn't figure out on my own. What made it worse, was the new kid at school, the way he looked at me with interest.

That night, supper was quiet. Dad came home while I had been sleeping and we were watching the news. Cubbie was lying at mom's feet, watching dad eat with a begging face. That night, while I was sleeping, I dreamt of the so called _'murder' _and the person who had done it. I was walking down the street at night, hearing a muffled cry of a boy from an alleyway. I was wearing my golden yellow _World Industries _shirt with a pair of black baggy cargo pants. As I came to the alleyway, I saw the outlining of two people; one I knew to be Matt Daniel, the other I wasn't so sure. I watched with both interest and horror at what was happening. The stranger had their hand over Matt's mouth, holding him tightly in place as they had their mouth on Matt's neck. _'Is he… Is he sucking on his blood?!' _The muffled cried stopped and a few moments passed before Matt's body feel to the ground. The stranger looked at me with their red eyes, seeming pleased. That's when I woke up to my alarm.

"Stupid clock," I cursed as I got to my feet.

Upon turning it off, I remembered my dream. _'A vampire? How sad are my dreams going to get? Vampires aren't real.' _I laughed stupidly at my dream, at how unrealistic it was.

"Cubbie bear," I called as I opened my bedroom door to have a shower.

The white dog cam running, one ear standing up and the other hanging down. His white curled tail wagged happily.

"Are you going in the bathroom with me?"

The washroom was right across the hall from my bedroom, so it wasn't far to go. My long black hair was a mess from sleeping and my blue pajamas were all ruffled. _'I must have really been into that dream…' _Without any more delay, I had a warm shower and started to get ready for school.

It was the same, boring bus ride as every other day. Drop the junior high kids off and head into town to get off at the high school. _'Why can't I think straight? Is that stupid boy really going to bug me so much?' _I thought with annoyance. I was wearing a big red sweater with fuzzy stuff on the inside. My pants were camouflage cargo pants that were baggy. Getting off the bus, I looked at the school suspiciously. _'Today is today, and yesterday was yesterday. Maybe that new kid will want nothing to do with me.' _My black hair blew with the wind as I opened the school door to go inside. The school had three floors, which unfortunately meant a lot of stairs to take.

"Hey Faye, do you know what were doing in gym today?" a girl asked from behind me.

I looked and saw that it was Amanda Daniel, Matt Daniel's sister. She was shy a lot, not really not one to get into conversations easily. _'Why would she come to me?' _

"I think we're playing volley ball," I replied with wonder, not really sure myself.

"Oh, alright…" she said shyly.

'_There has to be something wrong…' _

"Is everything alright Amanda? I know your brother just died and all, but if you have anything you want to talk about, then I'd be happy to listen," I offered as we walked down the hallway.

The walk slowed to a stop and I looked at her with a worried look. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes that seemed to hold a deep sadness.

"I came to you because… because I thought that maybe, since you spend most of your time alone, that it would be alright…" Amanda trailed off, not sure on what words to use.

"You can hang out with me if you want to, so long as you enjoy playing video games and anime," I laughed with a smirk, not really being serious about the games and anime.

Amanda gave me a confused look at my words and I just shook my head.

"I was only joking. Yeah, you can hang out with me if you really want to," I said with a smile.

"A-alright," she said with a smile back.

We continued down the hallway to our lockers and opened them, not noticing the people around us. _'Amanda is a good person, but she's usually so shy tat she doesn't really have many friends. I'm sure she could really use a friend right now…' _I tried to imagine my brother dying, but it was hard considering he was at University in Ottawa. Right before I could close my locker, someone tapped on my left shoulder and I turned to my right, knowing someone was trying to trick me. There stood the new kid, with a perfect smile on his pale face. _'I should have known he wouldn't leave me alone…' _

"Hello there, Faye, right?" he said with a smirk.

"He look... fresh meat," I replied with suspicion and an evil smirk.

Amanda came up to me with a small blush on her face, obviously showing she thought he was hot. That proved that it wasn't all in my head.

"So you're the new student?" she asked shyly.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" he asked with a gentle tone, looking at her with lighter red eyes than yesterday.

"I'm Amanda… Amanda Daniel," she said with a small smile before looking away with a brighter blush.

I watched as surprise hit his eyes and he took a small step back at the mention of her last name. _'What's wrong with him? Did he know Matt?' _Amanda didn't see him move away.

"So, does the fresh meat have a name?" I asked, watching him closely.

The student's expression went back to normal, with a smile. _'This guy is different… I don't think I've ever seen anyone's expression change so much.' _

"My name is Silas Rowan," he said, looking back at me with pleased eyes.

'_Silas… That's a strange name. It's not one that people would use very often.'_

"What about you, Fate? What's your last name?" he wondered, his dark brown hair falling forward as he looked at my face.

It caught my attention, how long it was. It was long, but not crazy long. It was wavy and was a little longer than chin length. _'It kind of looked like it's wet…' _My stomach growled, which brought me out of thought.

"Baxter," I replied, looking away and shutting my locker.

'_This guy is really going to bother my thought train. I don't like to be like other girls, but he's going to make that a little harder.' _

"Silas, that's an interesting name," Amanda said to him with a smile.

"That's what everyone else says, but it depends on who's saying it that I can believe. You never know who's a liar these days," he laughed slightly.

The bell rang and in my head, I silently celebrated. _'Yay, Gym here I come!' _

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch," Silas laughed again before going to the stairs to go up.

"Alright, let's go Amanda," I said with a smile to her.

'_He seemed to keen on lying. I wonder why.' _When we got to the girl's change room, the announcements came on, as well as the national anthem. Amanda sat beside me, an even that had everyone asking questions. I looked at the other girls thought my black bangs, watching and listening to them.

"I-I don't think they like us sitting together," Amanda laughed slightly.

"Well that's too bad for them. People can be friends with who ever they want," I said with a shrug, not really caring what the class thought.

"_And that's all for this morning's announcements," _a girl from student council said through the P.A. all too happily.

"Alright, get changed. We're playing volley ball," the Gym teacher, Mrs. Gibson, said as she came in.

'_They're all too perky today, just like any other day. Why can't there be a day where I can have a good day?' _I didn't change, knowing I could play well enough in the clothes I was wearing. I waited for Amanda to change so we could go together. Everyday, she changed in the bathroom.

"Why would Amanda become friends with someone like you?" a girl asked me with a scoff.

"Why does it matter to you Olivia?" I asked with a cold smirk.

She gave no reply, only turned away from me with a glare. _'That's what I thought.' _

"Are you ready to go?" Amanda asked me with a smile.

'_When did she come back?' _

"You bet I am."

We walked to the upstairs gym together and when we opened the doors, we found that we were the only ones in there.

"I don't mean to bring this up Amanda, at least not to make you sad, but how do you go to school here when your brother was at school in Port Hope?" I wondered, really curious.

Her gazed looked away from mine and she sighed.

"Our parents… were divorced when we were younger. Some how they split the kids apart, sending me with my mom and Matt with my dad. Dad lives in Port Hope, in our old house, and mom bought a house here. Even though we were apart, Matt and I still got to see each other since we were so close," Amanda explained with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I replied, extremely apologetic.

The rest of the class came and class stated. Amanda and I were partners for volley ball, practicing. We were both good at sports, though I was prone to accidents a lot. Someone else's ball pelted me in the side of the head and rolled away. There was of no consequence to me, since I was used to it. When the bell rang, I was grateful to get to tech class. That was until the teacher put the locks on the computers so we couldn't do anything while he spoke. _'What now, Mr. Allen?' _

"Everyone, we have a new student to our class. He just arrived today, so I hope you will all treat him kindly," he said with a smile.

'_You have got to be shitting me!' _I thought, incredulous.

"Please welcome Silas Rowan to the class," Mr. Allen said as Silas walking into the tech room.

'_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me…' _I begged silently as I turned my screen back on. The locks came off and we were free to work again.

"What a coincidence to be in the same class as you, Faye," his gentle, tempting voice said from behind me.

'_Damn, he saw me!' _

"Yes, this is my tech class and now it's apparently yours too," I stated coldly, not really caring.

There was a small laugh as he pulled out the chair beside me and sat down.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so cold."

"Honestly Silas, this is who I am. So take it or leave it, because it doesn't really matter to me," I scoffed.

"Don't worry. I take you as you are. There's nothing better than someone who likes to be different," he laughed as he turned the computer on.

His words surprised me, as if I was expecting him to want me to be normal like all the other girls. _'Maybe today won't be so bad after all…' _

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello again. :D:D Well that was that and I really hope that I did alright with the chapter and that you all enjoyed it so far. I'd really appreciate it if I got at least one review, but if I don't and still get some hits then I'll keep going, even though I'll keep going anyway… But review just incase I decide to change my mind. :D:D Lol. Never know what's going to happen next, 'cause I might decide to just stop writing all together! _laughs maniacally _Yeah, like that'll ever happen. Lol. Well, please R&R and I'll update the next chapter when I can and hope you all enjoyed it. :D:D


	2. Unexplainable

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I really didn't have any time in the last few weeks. You could ask my friends or my family, I seriously didn't have any time to do and updating. I had three projects going and I had to work and go to karate all week. So I wasn't exactly home and able to do stuff. Lol. Well this is the second chapter, and I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story. :D:D Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed. That also makes me very happy. Well, enough chit chat, here's the new chapter. :D:D

**Unexplainable**

I spent most of my tech class getting to know Silas. Well… more the other way around since he was asking me, and I asked when I had the chance. He was different… really different. He told me he didn't like ice cream and popcorn, which were basically my favorite foods. He said he didn't like pop either.

"How can you not like pop?" I asked with disbelief.

"The last thing I need is a caffeine or sugar rush. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight," Silas laughed as he clicked his mouse.

"Then what do you like?"

"I can't tell you that now can I?" he said with a small smirk, his eyes becoming slightly darker.

"I don't see why not," I mumbled, not meaning for him to hear.

There was a small laugh of amusement from him.

"Because if I told you, you'd run away from me. That is something I don't want to have you do."

"I can run away any time I feel like it," I scoffed.

"I believe you can run away, but the question is; can you **_out _**run me?"

'_Someone sure seems a little cocky about that.' _My eyes glanced at the clock on the computer screen. There was only about five minutes left of class, so there was no point in really staying on anymore. I saved my work and logged off my student number.

"So where do you plan on going for lunch?" Silas's voice brought me out of thought.

"The cafeteria. I'm sure you don't want to go there," I told him.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind a bunch of girls staring at me while I'm with you," he laughed slightly.

I sighed inwardly just before the bell rang and got to my feet to go to my locker which was basically right across the crowded hallway. When I made it across the hallway, I didn't realize Silas was right behind me and I backed into him. _'Damn it! Why do I only have to run into **him**?!' _I yelled at myself with frustration. I felt him hands take hold of my shoulders and he rested his head against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, both slightly confused and upset.

I didn't know that the hallway was nearly empty, that no one was watching.

"You smell nice," Silas replied quietly, in a different tone of voice.

His gentle voice was almost alluring, getting me to want to stay where I was. _'No, I can't do this! He's too close and I don't like it…It's too close…' _His cold pale skin pressed against the side of my head and I was surprised that he felt that cold.

"Yeah, well I'm sure there are a bunch of people who smell nice," I stated coldly, trying to get out of his hold.

Silas unwillingly let me go, with an unsure look on his face. It looked like he was debating something, something really hard to accomplish an answer.

"Hi Faye," Amanda said from the stairway, walking towards us.

"Oh, hey Amanda," I said quietly, looking away from Silas.

'_He basically just hugged me… What is wrong with him?' _

"Um, I have some homework to do during lunch, so I can't go to the cafeteria with you," Amanda explained with apology.

'_What?!' _My eyes widened in coldness, not because I was mad, but because I didn't want to be stuck with Silas on my own.

"Yeah, alright. I understand. I'll see you later then," I said, forcing myself to smile.

"See you," Silas said after, smiling gently at her.

Amanda blushed before going back upstairs to the library on the second floor.

I grabbed my back pack from my locker and shut it forcefully with anger. _'God damn it all!' _I growled in my head, picturing myself pummeling Silas into the ground. Turning around and looking at his with my own undecided eyes, I saw he looked apologetic.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for the rest of the day?" Silas offered with sad, dark red eyes.

'_Look at him. He's so perfect, every feature: his hair, his eyes, his own smell… He's so perfect, especially when he's hanging around a freak like me…' _I covered my eyes with my bangs fully, not letting him see them.

"Why… Why are you hanging around me like this anyway? No one hangs around me. They barely even talk to me and I like it like that. But what's making you hang around me?" I asked quietly, becoming aware of my state of anger.

"Does someone need a reason to want to stay by someone?" Silas asked with true curiosity.

"For that someone being me, then yeah."

He thought about it for a moment, not students in the hallway to see us standing there with each other.

"I have to know. Why, out of all the people in this school, did you want to hang out with me? What makes me to special?" I asked, looking at him.

"You, Faye, are very interesting to me. I would like to know why you looked so upset yesterday, and why you are so upset now," Silas laughed slightly with a small smile.

'_I'm interesting to him?' _My hands tightened on the strap of my back pack.

"I'm upset because this bothers me, and what bothers me pisses me off," I stated coldly, about to walk around him to go to the cafeteria.

Silas laughed again at my words. He sounded so pleased when he laughed, so happy that I could barely take it.

"Laugh all you want. I'm going to eat," I grumbled, walking to the hallway on the right.

'_All he does is laugh at me. What's the point? I can't believe I told him all that stuff about me…' _I mentally punched myself over the head for being so stupid.

"Are you trying to avoid me now?" Silas wondered with amusement.

He was walking beside me without any effort.

"I'm not avoiding, I'm hungry. So excuse me while I go eat," I told him coldly.

"I'm in your next class too, and I know that the only open seat is beside you," he told me.

I sighed in defeat, my anger finally deciding to fade. Silas was right. The only seat in my History class was beside me.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm not good enough to be friends with someone like you," I said quietly as I walked on.

"No good enough? What the heck are you talking about?" Silas asked, actually serious.

"You're perfect and I'm imperfect. You can't gain anything there," I replied.

"Now you see… that's where you're wrong. I want to know you better, and to truly know you, is to become friends with you," he said with a sincere, gentle smile.

I once again sighed in defeat. _'How is he like that? How can he win me over like that?' _

When we walking into the cafeteria, most of the girls stared at us immediately. They saw what was wrong with the picture, but were hoping that Silas and I had just come in together on a coincidence. The silence started to pound in my ears, making me on the verge of freaking out. _'I hate silence, I hate silence… This is so horrible…' _

"It's alright Faye, they're not judging you, they're judging me," Silas said quietly into me ear.

"I know who they're thinking has a problem, but they're staring and they're quiet…"

'_I can't do this…' _That was when I snapped.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I growled at them before grabbing a table.

The older students, grade 11 and grade 12, thought I was an idiot, though I knew some and they knew me. The grade 10's knew me better, thought I had an anti-social life problem. The grade 9's, well… they just thought I was insane. The talking started up again and Silas took a seat on the other side of the blue table.

"Does silence really bother you?" he asked me with a rather mocking smirk.

"So what if I don't like silence or people staring at me? I'm not the one who's staring at all of them," I hissed, still edgy.

"No need to get upset," Silas said, raising his hands in a calming gesture, "I was only wondering."

"I don't know what sets it off. I guess it's because when I was younger my parents would go somewhere with my brother and I would be left alone at home. At night I used to get scared when I heard sounds, so I always listen to music when I sleep," I explained solemnly as I pulled out my little container that had pickles and summer sausage in it.

Silas was quiet for a moment, thinking on what he had just heard as if it was some sort of joke. The one think that made my thoughts of him laughing change, was the serious expression on his face.

"So they left you at home and took your brother with them places?" he asked me, completely serious, as if he were angry.

I laughed slightly at how serious he was about it.

"It's not what you think Silas. I didn't want to go where they were going, so I just stayed home," I said with a small smile.

"Alone?" he asked me, incredulous.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You obviously don't enjoy being left alone," Silas stated, noticing my solemn tone from before.

'_Alone… The eternal void of nothingness…' _

"I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I might as well have stated home. I'd rather see them happy than see myself happy and not them," I explained as I pulled out of a Coke from my bag.

I knocked my knuckles off the top a few times before opening the can and taking a sip. _'Happiness is out of my reach. I have fun, and can be happy at certain times, but real happiness is far off for me.' _Placing my can on the table, I looked at Silas's red eyes. They seemed to be considering something, deciding something very important.

"So what about you? Are you ever left alone at home?" I wondered absentmindedly.

I had seen the expression change in his face, in his eyes. He seemed to have an answer to his unsolved dilemma.

"I have been left alone for a long time now," he said with an amused smirk.

'_There's an inside joke in there somewhere…' _

"What happened to your family?" I asked before eating some summer sausage."

"You could say I was separated from my parents a while back," he laughed in his own amusement, making his dark hair hang forward.

"Is that something you should be laughing about?" I wondered with confusion.

"It is if you were me. You'll see sometime soon," Silas said with a gentle smile.

Somehow, that smile made me get lost in him. Silas seemed so perfect from where I sat. When I was finished eating, silence fell over the two of us and the bell rang for third period. History was something I could always look forward to. That and Art, which had been the previous semester. I didn't know why I could always look forward to it, but guessed that it was because I sat in the back and could draw in my sketchbook.

Upon taking my seat, I saw Silas walk in the room and talk to the teacher, Mr. Broomfield. The teacher nodded in agreement and pointed to the seat beside me. Silas smirked slightly before taking his seat.

"What did you tell him?" I wondered, pulling out my sketchbook.

"That I didn't want to be introduced again. Twice in the day is enough for me," he said with a smile.

'_Yeah, I'd be annoyed too.' _

"Alright, today we'll be starting to learn about World War 1," Mr. Broomfield started.

I heard a small laugh from Silas, though it was close to silent. _'What's he laughing at?' _Tossing the thought aside, I began to draw in my book. I drew the outlining of a face, followed by the nose to figure out my positioning for the rest of the face.

"We'll start out with a movie about Propaganda," Mr. Broomfield said as he pulled the TV over and turned it on.

'_Yes! A Movie! I love it when we watch movies!' _I thought happily. The lights were turned off and the movie started to play. It wasn't over when the bell rang, and I was released to math class, the worst subject for me this semester. Science was by far the worst subject ever, the one I hated most. Math I was just bad at, with trigonometry and stupid quadratic equations.

I made it to class before Kenzie, like I usually did, and placed my books on my desk. _'Silas was quiet all lunch. He must have really taken my words about being alone to heart. Either that or he's upset with me…' _The thought of him being upset with me kind of bothered me. Deep down, I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Hey," Kenzie's voice brought me out of thought, "What's wrong? You look like the time you started going out with Kyle."

That was a mistake on her part.

"You did not just bring that up," I nearly spat.

"I'm sorry, but he made you so much happier," she said as she was about to sit down.

I pushed her chair in so she couldn't. _'How can she say something like that?' _I was mad, and she was going to know that.

"Come on Faye," Kenzie whined slightly.

"Take it back," I demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Take it back now!" I demanded again.

She didn't reply and I got to my feet as the teacher came in the room. I wasn't going to sit in class with that discussion around.

"I'm not feeling well, may I please be excused?" I asked, losing some edge to my voice.

"Of course Faye."

"Thank you," I said before going outside the room and down to the first floor to my locker.

My back pressed against my locker and I slid to the floor. _'How could she bring that up? After two years…' _Kyle was a touchy subject for me, Kenzie should've known that. We went out for five years, from grade three to grade eight. There was until he moved away and we had to break up. It was over the phone, about a week before he moved. We didn't know what to do, so we just broke up. I had never admitted to anyone, not even myself, how I sometimes missed him. Though during Kyle's last week in Cobourg, he already had a new girlfriend. That was what always pissed me off and made me not miss him.

"Jerk," I whispered, remembering him as I got to my feet.

Opening my locker, I grabbed my backpack and opened it slowly.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped at the sound and turned around to see who it was. _'Silas…' _

"Going home," I replied quietly, rather than depressed.

"Now why are you doing that?" he asked me with concerned eyes.

His dark brown hair was hanging down as he looked at me with those red eyes. I didn't want to look away from his pale face.

"Because I don't feel like staying here right now," I replied honestly, not in a stubborn enough of a mood to lie.

'_I only want to go home and think, possibly draw and listen to music… I'm sure that might make Cubbie happy.' _

"Then I'll come with you," he said with a gentle smile, "There's no reason why you should have to walk home on your own in a town like this."

'_A town like this? I never thought Cobourg was a bad town…There's nothing really wrong with it…' _

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with this town. It's just a little boring. Toronto though, that definitely has something wrong with it." I said with a shrug, turning back to my bag.

"Yes, Toronto is more dangerous, but you never know when someone crazy drops by," Silas laughed slightly, "So I'll give you a ride."

I stopped for a second, thinking about his words. _'How can he drive? We're in grade ten… He must have been held back a grade or something…' _Shrugging it off, I closed my bag and locked my locker.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Same reason as you," Silas said with a small smirk.

Together we went out the front doors, not bothering to sign out. Out teachers knew, so that was good enough. The sun wasn't out, which was sort of a good sign. We walked up to a black car. I didn't know what kind, but it had to be one of the newer versions.

"What's the matter? Never seen a shiny car before?" Silas asked me with a smirk on his face as he opened my door for me.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped. _'How does he have such a new car?' _

"I've seen shinier," I said bluntly before getting in the car.

Silas walked around to the driver's side and got in swiftly, perfectly.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so cold," he said with a pout.

"You wanted the truth didn't you? Or did you want me to lie and say you car was the shiniest in the whole world?" I wondered sarcastically.

Silas laughed with a gentle smile before starting the car. The engine was rather quiet and the stereo came on with just a local radio station.

"So how do you like Cobourg?" I wondered, trying to make conversation.

'_That's a lame question…' _My eyes were looking out the window, watching different things pass by, like the local library. Silas's hands gripped the steering wheel with some agitation.

"It's a nice place to live. I like it, though it would be better if my brother wasn't here with me," he replied.

"You have a brother?" I wondered.

Silas let a small growl escape his teeth. _'He must not get along with his brother then. Either that or it's a really bad case of sibling rivalry.' _I turned my head to completely look at Silas.

"He's… older than me by a few years," he explained, "Which way?"

"Just go straight," I replied as we reached a set of lights.

'_Definitely sibling rivalry.' _

"But, one thing that makes it better, is that I got to meet you, Faye," Silas said with a gentle, alluring tone.

"How does that make it better?" I asked, highly doubtful as I watched the road.

We went down the long street and I saw the house nearing.

"It's right there," I pointed out.

The car pulled into the driveway, taking the spot in front of the garage. I undid my seat belt and opened the door to get out. A hand grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back in the car.

"You make this place better because interested in you. Faye, you have a wonderful personality, so full of life and enjoyable. I haven't had an enjoyable time for the past few years until I met you," Silas explained gently, pulling me a little closer to him.

"I'm sure lot's of people smell nice, or look nice, or are more interesting," I scoffed.

"No one compares in that for me against you," he whispered, resting his head against my shoulder.

I froze, not sure on what to do. I was actually blushing as his forehead rested against my neck. _'His skin is so cold…' _I snapped out of my daze and took my hand back before pulling away slightly.

"You shouldn't feel that way about me. Happiness is too far away for me, and if you say stuff like that, then it will give me hope give me hope that maybe I could find my happiness," I said solemnly, "But I should know better… That hope will just be taken away from me, so I won't even try."

It had happened to me too many times where my happiness meant nothing compared to someone else's. I had given up on trying to become truly happy and settled with what I had.

Silas looked at me with both worry and wonder. It looked like he was deciding something again. I looked away from the face that I enjoyed so much, the one that was starting to give me hope.

"I should be the one talking about lost happiness. If I give you hope, then maybe I could bring you your happiness," he suggested.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head slowly," I'll see you Monday."

This time he shut the car off and got out of the car as well. He was beside me, taking my hand to help me up. _'I only want to go inside and play some video games…' _

"What if I don't want to leave you alone again?" Silas asked with his gentle voice, his dark red eyes still deciding.

"I have the dog. Besides, everyone deserves some time to be alone once in a while," I said quietly.

He gave me a rather hurt look and let go of the hand he was holding. I hated how sad he looked. I didn't intentionally mean to hurt him, but I guess tat just happened. _'Damn, this is so hard!' _

"I'm sorry, I really am if I just hurt you, but I only want to be alone right now…" I trailed off, trying to think on what to tell him.

'_I can't tell him the truth…' _

"You can tell me Faye," Silas said gently, brushing my bangs to the side to see my eyes clearly.

They only fell back in front of my eyes.

"No, I can't tell you," I whispered, shaking my head.

I didn't really know what was bothering me, and decided it didn't really matter. _'Is it that whole Kyle thing that's bothering me? Or is it the fact that he's so perfect and I'm not…' _

"It's not your fault Silas…" I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"I understand. Nothing that concerns me, right?" he laughed slightly, "So I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

With a worried look on his face, Silas went to his car door and got inside. I went around the small corner and opened the door. _'He looked so sad when I told him I wanted to be alone… Why does that bother me so much?' _The dog came running and I let him out, attaching the long leash to his collar. It was tied to a stake in the ground, so he couldn't run away.

"I want popcorn and to watch Advent Children," I groaned to myself as I walked up the four steps to the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard, I opened a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. The door to the house opened and my mom came in.

"Faye, why are you home early?" my mom asked me with half a sigh.

'_She's not in a good mood today…' _

"I wasn't feeling too great, so Silas gave me a ride home," I replied quietly, not really looking towards the small stairway.

"Who's Silas?" she asked me.

"He's that new student, the one I ran into yesterday. He's in two of my classes so we talked and he left school too, so he gave me a ride," I explained with a shrug, watching the timer on the microwave.

"Why don't you ask him out?" she asked me.

'_She did not just…' _I clenched my fists.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to like him, so why don't you ask him out?" my mom suggested, obviously tired of me always being on my own.

I couldn't believe on what she was suggesting me to do.

"I can't do that!" I replied in frustration.

"And why not?" she pushed on.

'_I can't believe her!' _

"You don't understand mom. I just can't."

The microwave beeped as a sign that it was done and I opened the door. _'She doesn't understand, just like always. She never understands…' _Pouring the popcorn into a bowl, I went to my dark blue room and put in my Advent Children movie and turned it on. I sat down in my bean bag chair and ate popcorn as the movie played, watching Cloud kick Kadaj's butt.

"_I said I would live out both our lives… It was easy to make that promise," _Cloud said solemnly as he stared at his friend's old sword stuck in the ground.

'_Poor Cloud… I wanna make him feel better, just like I want to make Silas…' _The movie continued and I sat in my room for over an hour before Sephiroth, the main bad guy, showed up.

"_On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness," _Sephiroth said as a building was falling down behind him.

'_Beg for forgiveness?' _The rest of the night passed slowly, eating frozen fish, fries, and macaroni and cheese for supper. After supper, I went back to my room and watched another movie, Van Helsing.

"Good night Faye," my dad said, opening the door at eight o'clock.

"See you tomorrow dad," I yawned.

My door was shut and I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

That night, I had the dream from the night before. I was walking down the street, wearing my yellow _'World Industries' _shirt and my black cargo pants. The noises were the same that attracted me to the alley way. Only this time, instead of just seeing Matt Daniel, I sad the face of the person who had their hand cover over his mouth.

"Silas," I whispered, seeing his dark brown wavy hair that seemed to be always wet.

As Matt fell to the ground, Silas looked at me with his pleased face, a little blood on his lips. He smiled so pleasantly and I woke up with shock, almost fear. It had been a long time since I could consider a dream a nightmare that scared me. That dream, for whatever reason… scared me. My eyes wandered to the clock and it was ten in the morning on a Saturday. _'No wonder I woke up…' _With a groan, I sat up and opened the curtains to see outside.

"Great," I whispered, "Another cloudy day."

I let the curtains close and got off my bed to go have a shower. _'Mom and dad are at work again…' _Grabbing my CD player, I went across the hall to the bathroom and plugged it in, turning it on and hitting play. _'Maybe I should go for a walk today, down the path. That might help me think a little bit better.' _I went to my room to grab my clothes for the day, finding my yellow shirt and black cargo pants something I felt like wearing, even after my so called dream.

After a hot shower, I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table from my mom.

It said:

'_**Faye. Today was Cubbie's hair appointment. I took him there this morning, just incase you were wondering where he was. Have a nice day!**_

_**Love Mom.' **_

"Even better, I get to spend the day alone," I said sarcastically, going down the three steps, around the corner, and down another step to the porch.

I put on my blue shoes, not bothering with a coat. For a cloudy day, it was pretty warm, warmer than usual. _'It'll probably rain today… But I guess that's better than just clouds. At least that way the sky is actually doing something.' _I grabbed my house key and shut the locked door. I walked silently through my back yard to the field behind a long row of ten year old pine trees. My green eyes looked out across the field as the wind gently blew the long grass and weeds.

"Why does it seem so much emptier today?" I wondered to myself, seeing the gloomy mood of the field.

I began to walk across the long field, not caring that it was slightly chill. _'Maybe mom was right last night… Maybe I should ask Silas to do something me… But it would be so hard to do. I couldn't do something like that… Not again.' _Without realizing it, I had already walked through the field and was walking down the path, nearing the river. It was just a creek with a bridge, not a sturdy bridge enough one to hold a car, but sturdy enough to hold a four wheeler with three people on it. On my way down the hill, a thorn bush brushed against me, scratching my cheek and across my right arm.

"Damn it that hurt," I hissed, putting a hand to my cheek.

The cuts weren't that deep, at least not all of them. There were some that burned more than others, but they all drew blood. _'What's that sound? Is something running around here?' _There was the soft sound of foot steps on the ground. I quickly darted around when a deep growl caught my ears. _'Oh god…' _There stood a dark grey wolf, one of the few in the area. Usually there were coyotes, but wolves were there too, just not as many.

"Damn," I whispered.

I could tell by the look in its eyes that it was hungry. The fact wouldn't have bothered me, if only I wasn't the one bleeding.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello again. :D:D I really hope that you all enjoyed that little cliff hanger. :D:D I really don't use those enough any more. Lol. I should. Well, I worked hard on this chapter, spent most of my snow day trying to get it up before I have to go away for March Break. :D:D Lol. I'll try to update tonight as well, though I don't know which story. :D Lol. Well please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Alone

Hello everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated anything and I'm really sorry, but I hope that this will make up for it. I've been pretty busy lately with work and junk like that so I haven't really gotten into the writing mood or anything. So now I'm going away for a week, so I'll have lots of time while I'm camping to write since we're driving to Lake Placid and that will take a long time… so yeah. Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this story. I really hope that you're all enjoying it. :D:D Well here's your long awaited update. Woo!

**Alone**

'_Damn I'm in trouble… What do I do? I know I shouldn't run away, but if I could only make it to a tree or something…' _I slowly took a small step back, watching the wolf carefully to see what would happen. The wolf stalked forward, growling at me as it stared, our eyes locked together. My heart pounded within my chest with panic. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' _I cautiously took my steps backwards until my back hit a tree.

"Damn it," I cursed.

The wolf got low to launch itself with a hated growl coming from it. My eyes were wide with fear. _'Alright, when it jumps, run around the tree and go to the river.' _When the grey wolf went to jump, I readied myself to run. It leapt towards me and something tackled it to the ground with great speed. My eyes followed the two roll across the ground and saw that it was a human that tackled the wolf down. _'That dark brown hair… it looked like Silas…' _I was about to fall to my knees when there was a loud yelp from the wolf and someone took hold of the collar of my shirt. My back was pushed against the tree and I was stuck there, staring into the face of a stranger. _'Who is this guy? What is he doing?' _

"So you're the human girl he's in to. Not bad… You definitely do smell nice," the guy laughed with a smirk.

He had short brown hair that made his skin seem lighter, dark red eyes and pale skin just like Silas. _'Is this his brother?' _

"Stay away from her Carson!" a familiar voice growled.

'_Silas…' _

I took hold of Carson's wrist to push him away from me, but to no avail.

"Why, little brother? I only want a taste, then you can have the rest," Carson snickered, "Wasn't it your plan to drink from her anyway?"

'_Drink from me? What the heck are they talking about?' _

"Leave damn it!" Silas demanded with a harsh growl.

Carson laughed slightly and brought his face closer to mine. He was going to torment his younger brother one way or the other.

"Carson!" Silas growled hatefully.

Carson's tongue licked the blood from my bleeding cheek and I watched with wide eyes as Silas punched him across the face. Carson nearly flew into the fence from the force.

"All right, all right, I get it. I'll see you at home," he said as he got to his feet and disappeared.

"Silas what are you doing here?" I asked him rather coldly.

"I should be asking _you _that question. That wolf was going to eat you alive!" Silas shot back.

At the mention of the wolf, I wanted to look over to see if it was still there.

"Don't… please don't look," he whispered to me.

His dark red eyes looked longingly at me, the same look in his eyes as the wolf. _'Why is it that I somehow don't feel safe anymore?' _

There was a chill down my spine and I took a step around the tree trunk. _'I think I get it now… The dreams are starting to make sense.' _

You're… you're a vampire," I whispered, "You're the one who killed Matt Daniel…"

"Don't be silly Faye. You know vampires aren't real," Silas laughed, looking pleased.

"Stop lying to me!" I demanded, backing away even more.

I watched his expression become hurt and he held a hand out to me.

"Please don't fun away from me Faye… I don't want to have to play a bad game of tag," Silas pleaded, coming closer.

'…_A bad game of tag?' _

"Why?" I asked, rather panicked.

"You smell so good to me. I would love to be able to stand with you and keep you close to me."

"Yeah, so you could eat me," I whispered coldly.

Silas dropped his hand to his side and looked at me intently.

"You understand though, don't you Faye?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been stupid enough to trust a guy like you. Here you are, taking away the hope you gave me," I nearly growled with a glare.

He was in front of me in a flash; hands on my arms to keep me still. I lifted my legs to drop to the ground, only he held me up effortlessly. _'How…' _

"You can't run away from me. And there's no way you could defend enough to keep me away," he whispered, coming closer, "you really did interest me. I would have enjoyed spending more time with you but I can't resist any more."

Silas's voice sounded pained as he spoke and I wanted so deeply to forgive him. _'He can't possibly mean that… There's no way he could…' _

"I'm sorry Faye, but I doubt we'll end up in the same place," Silas whispered as he came closer to my neck.

"Traitor," I hissed before wincing.

His teeth sunk into my right shoulder and he began to drink the blood he longed for. _'Why did I have to come to like him?' _Those were my last thoughts as I slowly began to pass out.

_**Silas's P.O.V.**_

It killed me to have to do this to her of all people, but now she knew vampires existed and that was against the law. Exposure was definitely not allowed. _'Why, why did she have to smell so good and then figure out what I am? Why did I have to meet her in the first place?' _Faye was so warm under my hand and tasted so good. Her heart had been pounding, but was slowly fading. _'I'm really sorry to have to do this Faye…' _I was sure that if I were still human my heart would be crushing at killing her. Faye lost her consciousness and I heard something coming closer.

"Leave the body and let's go Silas. She's probably dead now anyway," a familiar voice said from behind me.

It was a struggle to stop drinking. I wanted to and at the same time… I didn't. I loved her. Forcing myself to stop, I turned to see Carson and Marco, our coven leader. _'Carson must have gone to get him…' _I gave an apologetic look to Faye's motionless body on the ground.

"Sorry Marco, I shouldn't be so careless," I said quietly.

"No, you should not be, but I guess you still have trouble controlling yourself."

Marco had short blond hair and was wearing his business suit. What he said wasn't true; I didn't have trouble controlling myself, Carson did. Yet somehow I still caught the blame for it.

"Yeah," I whispered solemnly, walking up to them.

Both Marco and Carson were supposedly in their twenties while I was sixteen. Marco had changed both my brother and I at least a hundred years ago. He had to be two-hundred and fifty himself.

Marco looked at Caron and nodded, telling him to leave. My brother smirked and left in a flash, leaving the two of us alone. _'Why did I have to..?' _

"Silas, who was it that really killed that boy in Port Hope? Was it you or Carson?" he asked me with quiet voice.

Marco was a nice guy, the one who really needed company in his long life. Though there was no love of his life for him.

"Carson did… but I was there and didn't do anything," I explained pathetically.

"Well you must have done something because you know how mangled the bodies usually turn out when Carson's done with them," Marco half laughed.

I looked away from his gaze solemnly. _'I would really enjoy talking anywhere but here,,, If there was just some way that I could not drink from humans but abstain from something else…' _I wanted to go over to a tree and smash my head off of it repeatedly until it fell over, though it wasn't going to happen. Someone was sure to hear.

"Would you give it back if you could?" Marco wondered, looking at me curiously, "Her life?"

"I would if she didn't know what I was… The look on her face when she found out was horrible," I nearly whispered.

"She probably knew that you were going to kill her," Marco laughed again.

"Yeah…"

"You're not the only one who has done this Silas. Even I have drunk from someone who drew me to them. I know what you're going through," he explained with a soft tone, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Now, let's go home."

"You go on ahead. I think I'm going to look around for an answer," I replied quietly.

Marco sighed and turned away from me.

"There's a family down in a place called Forks in America. The Cullens… They should be able to help you, since I cannot when I choose to drink from humans."

'_There really is an answer to this? I can finally stop being an inhuman monster?' _

"I did not mean to bring you despair by changing you. I thought that maybe you would enjoy having your brother with you, but I made the wrong choice in changing him as well," Marco said quietly.

"No Marco, you did not bring me despair. I enjoy living as we do, even if Carson is there. I _glad _you did change me," I nearly laughed, "It let me have the chance to meet her and I'm grateful for that, and to you."

"When do you plan on leaving?" Marco asked me, looking ahead of him.

"I'll leave tomorrow night, but I'll come back when I can resist my temptation," I explained with a small sigh.

Tings were silent for a moment until there was a loud crack of thunder.

"Yesterday, when you said you've decided, did you decided to drink from he?"

'_I should have expected him to ask…' _

"No, I was sure I wouldn't have to. As I sat across from her at lunch, with all those people, Fate watched me closely. She started to trust me, and I decided I wouldn't have to harm her even though she smelt so damn delicious…"

"I see," Marco mused slightly, casting a glance at the motionless body on the ground behind Silas, "I have to pick something up from work and then I'll see you at home Silas."

"See you at home Marco," I whispered before the rain started to fall and we both disappeared

* * *

_**Faye's P.O.V. **_

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the forest and rain hitting my face through the trees. A burning pain was spreading through my shoulder and down my arm. _'What happened? Aren't I supposed to be dead now? Or am I dead and was just sent to hell? Then again… why would there be rain in hell?' _Upon sitting up, the burning sensation only got worse. It felt like my whole right side was either in an oven or on fire. I almost started to wish that I _was_ dead.

"I must have been out for a while," I whispered, looking around at the shadowed trees.

The sun was probably setting behind the clouds, bringing night soon. I unsteadily got to my feet and put my cold hand on my right shoulder where I had been bitten. _'It was Silas who did this right? Why didn't he just let the stupid wolf do it instead of killing the wolf and then attacking me?' _I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball on the ground and cry. But I knew that my parents would want me home, to know that I was alright. I stumbled on a root and fell onto my knees in the mud. _'Why? Why did I have to run into him and get to know him? Why couldn't things just stay as they were?' _I got to my feet and kept on walking slowly, not caring if I fell again. There was a loud crash of thunder above me from the sky as I came out to the field and the rain poured.

'_It's only a bit farther… I can make it home…' _I winced as the burning continued to spread. I could feel it slowly creeping down my back and through my abdomen. Even the cold pouring rain didn't do anything against the invisible fire.

"So close," I whispered, seeing the row of pine trees get closer.

There was a flash of lightning and I started to count to see how far away the storm was to distract myself. _'One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi…' _A loud crash of thunder was heard through the falling darkness and I reached the yard. I walked pass our two apple trees, pass our trampoline to the patio and back door, opening it without a thought. The dog barked and I knew that my parents were home. _'Looks like I won't make it to my room without being noticed…' _

"Cubbie, go get mom," I whispered with another wince.

I took off my shoes and went down stairs to put on some dry dirty clothes by the washing machine. I quickly changed out of my bloody _'World Industries' _shirt and muddy black pants into my camouflage pants and dark blue t-shirt. I slowly walked up the stairs, about to fall over at any moment. My hand was back on my shoulder, putting pressure on the main burning area in my body.

"Faye, what happened to you? Where have you been?" my mom asked me as she came into the kitchen.

"I fell when I went for a walk down the path. I landed in some thorn bushes and hit a tree with my head, I think," I explained, lying as best I could.

It was believable. I was accident prone, more so than anyone else I knew. If I was in a room with twelve people, I would be the only one to fall off my chair.

"Are you alright? You look terrible!" she came up to me with a worried tone.

"I'm fine… I just need to lie down for a while. Don't wake me up in the morning," I said quietly, going towards my room.

'_Yeah, like hell I'm fine…' _

"Your dad and I are leaving for a few days tonight. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Have a good trip."

I unsteadily walked down the hallway to my room and shut the door behind me. _'I don't know how long this is going to last, but I hope it's through before mom and dad get home…' _I opened my sheets and lay down on my bed before turning on the radio so I wouldn't hear just silence. The invisible fire had spread through my right side and started going to my left. I put my pillow over my head and covered myself with the covers. _'What's happening to me? What is going on?' _My cold hand was still on my shoulder, holding my bite wound.

"Just make it go away," I whispered, wincing, "Please just make it go away…"

When my parents left that night, the pain only got worse. I wanted to die just to make the pain go away. I didn't sleep at all during the night and cried out when it got too hard to bear. My fists were clenched into my bad sheets during most of the day. When the dog began to whine to get outside, I unsteadily got to my feet and went to the porch.

"Sorry Cubbie," I whispered as I attached the latch to his collar.

He ran outside and I went to the steps to sit down and wait. My left hand felt my shoulder and it felt like the wound was healing but the fire only got worse.

When the dog was back inside, I retreated back to my room and nearly fell to my knees outside the door. I only wanted this to end as soon as possible. Upon shutting my door, I sat against both it and the wall in the corner. It was the perfect hiding place for my dark room even though it was an obvious spot.

In the afternoon that my parents were supposed to come home, it felt like I had actually fallen asleep. The pain was gone and it had been nearly three days since I felt anything else. I lifted my hand to look at the time. It was three in the afternoon already and still cloudy with a drizzle of rain. It felt like the past few days were a dream and I'd forgotten the dream, even though I remembered clearly how painful it was. _'Is everything alright now?' _As I got to my feet, I looked at the mirror on the back of my door. My skin was pale, ten times paler then I normally was. My hair was a mess, and it looked like there were dark bags under my eyes. My eyes had somehow gone from green to a dark red.

"They're going to wonder what I did the whole time they were gone," I whispered to myself dully.

'_That's just great…'_ I opened my bedroom door and went out into the bathroom to take a shower. There was still mud in my hair from the night in the forest. _'I feel perfectly fine right now… I'm not tired at all and I haven't slept in three days.' _I had a warm shower, feeling that my body was hard, like stone… Like Silas's chest. When I was dressed, I went out into the hallway and the dog was whining to go back out.

"Wait until I see his face at school tomorrow. I'm gunna kill him," I growled, remembering Silas.

I let the dog out and saw the rain. _'I wonder if it was raining the whole time I was in my room…' _

I slipped on my sandals and took a step outside, into the slowly falling rain. For some reason, I enjoyed the rain; to be out in its cold wet path. I was wearing a dark blue baggy t-shirt with blue splash pants. For some reason, I felt alone. It was worse than having just my mom not understanding. It was like no one would ever understand me.

"I wonder why that is," I whispered.

I remembered being bitten and the invisible fire spreading throughout my body, but what was the purpose of it? _'What has Silas done to me?' _My ears picked up the sound of a familiar car, my mom's car, coming down the road. _'How is that possible? I smell the dog so much more clearly… hear things from far away… Can I run like Silas did?' _The thought was definitely tempting to me. I wanted to know if I had changed… if I had become what Silas was.

I took the chance and ran around the yard at an unbelievable speed, probably barely seen to the human eye. Cubbie barked at me when I appeared again and my mom and dad pulled into the driveway. I lifted my hands and looked at my stone like pale skin. _'I'm a… vampire? Does that mean I'll want to-' _As both of my parents got out of the car, I could smell their scents; my father's far from as sweet as my mother's. It smelt good to me, and I realized how much I desired it… How much I wanted to drink from them. _'I have to resist, if nothing else… for their sakes. Either that or leave…' _

"Hi mom… hey dad," I said quietly with a smile, not sure of myself.

"Faye, why are you out in the rain?" my dad laughed as he put his hand on my head with a smile.

"To see you," I lied with a smile.

The dog ran at my mom when he saw her, her being his favorite person. His tail was wagging happily as he jumped on her. My dad was already inside, in the warm house that had not been touched at all in three days. _'What am I going to do? I can smell her so clearly… and the dog… Damn I have to do something! Animals… Animals might do it for a while…' _

"Why are you so pale, Faye? You look like you have been sick the whole time we were gone," my mom said as she lifted a hand to touch my forehead.

I held my breath to not bring myself to attack her. When her hand touched my forehead, it immediately drew back.

"Your skin is frozen!" she exclaimed.

She looked me over closely, seeing the changes that had happened. _'I wonder if she'll figure it out; what I am…' _My eyes looked at her deciding face.

"Go inside and have a nap for a while. I'll call the doctor to get you an appointment."

I looked at my mom with worried eyes. The doctor… he would surely find that I had no heart beat; that my skin was hard like stone.

"No doctor, mom. I'll be alright," I said with a sincere smile, "I feel better than I did, trust me."

"Are you sure?" mom asked with worry clear on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will pass sometime," I tried to laugh.

We went into the house and the dog followed, shaking off the rain. _'I have to go do something away from people right now… I don't know how long I'll be able to last through this. I need a place where I can be alone for a while… School will be hell tomorrow.' _

"Hey mom, I'm gunna go down the path for a little while. I'll be back later when I've cleared my head," I said solemnly, not being able to breathe in her presence.

"Please be careful Faye. I don't want you to get worse," she replied with worry.

"I will."

'_Yeah, I won't be the one who has to be careful…' _For some reason, the thought brought a smirk to my lips as I put on my shoes before going outside. I put my long, went hair into a low ponytail before walking pass the pine trees. It would suck to have it get stuck in something while I ran to start a hunt. _'I'm sure dad won't care if I get rid of a few coyotes… or wolves…' _I ran down the field, into the forest to start my first hunt for animals. I had a feeling that I would have to go somewhere to gain control of myself. I would have to find Silas or his brother and see if they knew a place for such a purpose. That would have to wait until tomorrow, at time where I could do some investigating. I didn't want to have to be the cause of my parents', or anyone else's, deaths.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey again! So how did you all like it? I really hope that you all enjoyed it and that I didn't screw up spelling Faye's name by putting Fate by accident. _sweat drops _As you can tell I'm really tired. Lol. :D:D Well, I kind of thought that that chapter was a little short but that's just me. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and that you'll all wait for my next chapter. :D:D Please R&R and I'll update again when I get the chance. :D:D


	4. A Trip

Hello everyone. I know that it's been a little while since I've updated but I decided that I should update this because I have about another two chapters written up and then someone got beer spilt on my paper and now I'm not impressed 'cause my book stinks. '.' So… instead of writing it all out again, I'm gunna type it all up and post it for everyone. :D:D Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed so far. That REALLY makes me happy 'cause it doesn't seem like a lot of people have been reading this. Lol. Well I apologize for spelling stuff and what not because I was really tired when I typed this up and I'm having trouble typing right now… o.O Well, please enjoy!

**A Trip**

My hunting had been successful. I wasn't as hungry for my mom as I had been before I had left. That night, when I tried to sleep, I found that I could at all. I had to be careful as I got bored around one in the morning. I had to refrain from shouting at the television as I played some video games; after I had destroyed an old controller by accident. At least not being able to sleep would get me some great game hours and to beat games I hadn't played in a while.

When I got to school the next day, the different scents of people harassed my senses… I nearly wanted to go berserk. I was definitely worried about hanging out with Amanda today. _'What am I going to do if I lose control of my blood lust? What if I go over the edge and accidentally go after someone?'_ When I got to my locker, I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey Faye, how are you feeling? You weren't at school so um…" Amanda said quietly, avoiding my gaze with a blush with her hands behind her.

'_She doesn't smell as appetizing as my mom at least… but I still don't think that I'll be able to manage staying here…' _

"I got you a get well card," Amanda finished shyly, pulling out an envelope from behind her.

That definitely caught me off guard.

"What… Why?" I asked with a confused face, watching her through my bangs.

"You're not mad are you? I just thought it would be nice if I got you something after being sick," she explained with a low, worried tone.

"No, of course I'm not made… but how did you know I was sick?"

"Oh," she blushed even more, "Silas came to school Monday morning and said you might not be back. I thought you were really sick so I got you a card… I also got Silas one, since he hasn't been to school since Monday morning."

That definitely caught my attention. _'Did he run away because he attacked me? Or was it because he thought I was dead?' _

"Well thank you for the card Amana," I said as I took it from her, "But I don't think I'll be able to make it through today. I'll have to see you later."

"Oh, all right. I hope you feel better Faye. What's your email?"

"It's raging-infernoradu… I'm going to go call home now. Bye Amanda," I said tiredly before running slowly up the stairs to the second floor, to the office.

'_Silas hasn't been at school, which means that he either ran away or is hiding at home… I'll have to ask the secretary.' _When I came into the office, the bell rang for classes to start.

"Can I help you?" one secretary asked me.

"Yeah… I'm not feeling well today and don't think I'll be able to attend classes without needed washroom services, so could you please let all my teachers know?" I asked, knowing she could see the paleness of my face.

"Not a problem Faye. Would you like to use the phone?" she asked with a worried face.

"No thank you, but could I have Silas Rowan's home address please? He has something of mine and since he's ill as well, I would like to pick it up when I feel well enough," I lied with a small smile, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Obviously it was working for her to believe me. Or it sure seemed that way.

"It's 3232 Harwood Road," the secretary told me with a smile, having the information book already open to that page.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

With that, I left the office and went back outside. Lucky for me that I hadn't unpacked my backpack and that the sun wasn't shining.

I walked through town until finding a field that I could run through to take me home. I was going to have to ditch my backpack before going to see Silas. _'There has to be a reason why he's not at school. I have to know that and if there is a better way to live as a vampire without having to kill someone…' _I passed over the fence to the field behind my house and reached home. Upon unlocking the door, the dog didn't bark, as if not hearing I was home. I ditched my bag before locking the door again to leave.

"Sorry Cubbie, no time to play right now," I whispered before running down the road to a back road.

The only reason I knew where Harwood Road was… was because out family friends lived on it at some point. The house number seemed familiar as well though it was probably either across or down the road from them. _'3229… 3231… 3232!' _The road wasn't busy, which was a good thing for me, though when a car did come, I had to walk instead.

The house was a rather large, two floored brick building with a long driveway leading to it. There was a creek that went under the driveway, that part of the paved driveway cracking. Large trees were in the yard, giving shade and protection to the grass under them in the spring and summer. Connected to the house was the garage with one big white door to open it and two sliding doors leading to the house. A garden was along the walkway, with small green flowers growing out of it. _'This is a really nice place… No wonder Silas would want to live here.' _I walked up the walkway to the sliding doors to open them. They leg to a small room outside the actual house doors. Inside were even more flowers, also just starting to bud in their flower pots.

I reached the double doors and knocked to see if anyone was there. _'I can hear some people in there, so I know they're home. Or at lest someone's home…' _The door opened and I saw Carson's face reveal itself behind the door.

"Hell… oh," he said, trailing off.

"Hello, where's Silas?" I asked him, eyes focused intently.

"Damn, I knew this was going to happen," Carson growled before looking to the side, "He's not here."

Somehow, that didn't surprise me._ 'Figures…' _

"Well, where'd he go?" I asked again.

"Marco, we have a problem!" Carson called into the house.

"So I've heard," a man said from behind Carson with a laugh, "What a surprise to see you here, Faye Baxter."

Carson moved out of the way to let Marco step forward. The man had blond hair and his eyes were a dark red. He was wearing a suit, as if he had just come home from work. _'Well, he's not related to Silas…' _

"Yeah, it's all such a big surprise," I mocked, "Where did Silas go?"

"He went to America, to a vampire coven in a town called Forks. He won't be back for a long time," Marco explained, looking at me apologetically.

"Where is that?" I asked with confusion.

"It's just under British Columbia, in Washington. I don't know if you'd be allowed to go there. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that, unless you've killed them already," Carson said with a smirk.

"I did not kill them! I refuse to!" I growled with anger towards him for even considering it.

Marco gave Carson a small glare and Carson rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, go do something else," he grumbled before walking away.

Marco took a step outside before closing the door. _'That insignificant little pest!' _

"My apologies for Carson's behavior. He doesn't' seem to take the same liking to you as Silas did," he laughed slightly.

I didn't reply, merely looked away from his gaze.

"So this Forks is in Washington?"

"Yes. There's a coven there, the Cullens. They might be able to help you control your thirst, if wanting to find Silas isn't a good enough reason for you to go," Marco explained, still watching me.

'_Finding Silas is a good enough reason, but controlling my thirst might be a good thing as well.' _I allowed my gaze to fall on him and he smiled pleasantly.

"I'll be glad to help you if you'd like. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to have to pay for your plane ticket," Marco laughed.

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" I wondered suspiciously.

Again Marco laughed with his kind smile.

"I have been alive for over two hundred years and Silas has been with me for the past hundred. He's like a son to me, both him and Carson, since I was the one who changed them. I would like nothing more than to see him happy."

'_He's not gunna be happy when I kick the daylight out of him…' _Smirking inwardly, I cracked my knuckles.

"I don't know if I'll be able to accept the offer. I've owe you big time," I replied with an unsure expression.

"Just take a picture of Silas's face when he sees you alive. That'll be good enough," he said as he ruffled my hair with his hand, "Now you should get home before your parents find out you aren't at school."

"When should I leave?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'll call you, and you make up an excuse to leave home. Be a good girl Faye, try not to kill anyone."

Giving Marco a small glare, I sighed and left, leaving out the sliding doors to outside. _'How am I going to explain this to my parents? They're really going to freak if I just leave… so I have to tell them a good excuse.' _It didn't take long for me to get home and I decided I should go hunting. I didn't know how strong my thirst would be by the time my mom would get home. I had at least two to three hours until that time. Or more for all I knew. When I got in the door, the dog came running and I had to let him out.

"I'm going to have to get out of this place soon… My parents are in serious danger with me," I whispered to myself before going back outside.

There was a recent obsession with the scent of the outdoors. _'Better get out of here before I try to kill the dog…' _

The sun still wasn't out today, which I assumed was a good thing. With all the things said about vampires, I wasn't sure about certain things. I now knew that they could run extremely fast, were strong, immortal towards aging, and had both good hearing and sense of smell. What I didn't know was what could kill me or how. And whether or not I could still eat human food. That would be something I needed to know. That and if I could go out into the sunlight.

While I was in the forest, I found a wolf that had been stalking me on the way down. I let my senses have their way and lunged at the wolf. It hadn't been as big as the one that had attacked me before I was a vampire, but it was big enough. Upon pinning it to the ground, I sunk my teeth into its throat and began to drink hungrily. The warm liquid flowed through me and I drank until there was nothing left.

"Sorry little buddy, but it's better you than my family," I whispered as I got to my feet.

I felt better than I did and decided it was time to go back home.

That night, my parents came home and we were eating steak, baked potatoes, and asparagus. I covered my baked potatoes in ranch dressing, which gave them more flavor. I could still eat human food, which was good so I wouldn't disappoint my mom in not eating. Though, not everything was as appetizing as it used to be. The steak had to be more rare than usual in the future.

When we were done eating, the phone rang and on the caller id it had Rowan written on it. _'That has to be Marco…' _I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said plainly.

"_Hello, Faye?"_ Marco's voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"_All right, just making sure. Is there some place you can talk alone? Like your room or something?" _he asked with a small laugh.

I got off the brown recliner chair and went down the hall to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"So what's going on?" I wondered, sitting down in my blue bean bag chair in the darkness of my room.

"_I got you a ticket to fly to Port Angles. From there you could probably find Forks by following the highway. Your plane leaves Thursday but we'll be leaving tomorrow," _Marco said sternly, making sure I understood.

"Alright. Is it Toronto or Peterborough airport?"

"_Toronto, but when you get to Forks, ask anyone where Carlisle Cullen lives and they'll tell you. I'm sure you have a passport and I'll be going with you to Port Angles, so you won't be alone._

"_Make sure you explain to your parents about what's going on. Well… you can't tell them you're a vampire, because it's against our law, but tell them something convincing, alright?" _Marco's voice laughed slightly at the end.

'_Law? Vampires have a law?!' _

"All right, thank you Marco. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"_Not a problem. See you tomorrow."_

He hung up and I shut off the phone before sighing.

How was I going to convince them to let me leave for Toronto without giving them any notice at all? _'I'll just have to come up with something…'_ I got out of my bean bag chair and went out into the lightened hallway. When I came into the living room, my mom looked at me almost immediately.

"Who was that Faye?" she asked.

"A new friend of mine," I paused, not really sure on what to say, "Um, he did some research for me, about what I have or something and he said that there was someone in a town called Forks that could help me…"

"I thought you were feeling better," my dad said suspiciously.

"I was, but then I didn't feel well this morning and came home… Anyway, he got a plane ticket to go and the plane leaves Thursday and I'm supposed to leave tomorrow… Would it be alright if I went and stayed there for a while?"

"Why didn't you just ask before, instead of now?" my mom asked with a rather angry expression.

"I didn't know he was doing it until today. I just thought he was joking around when he said he would do it," I lied again.

I hate lying, especially to my mom. Both of my parents looked at me coldly and I clenched my fists slightly.

"It's your call, not mine," my dad said to my mom and she glared at him.

A few moments of silence passed except for the noise of the television.

"I guess it would be alright, so long as you call when you get there," my mom said with some worry.

I was surprised at her answer.

"R-really?"

"So long as you get better and stay in touch with us," she said with a protective smile.

"Thank you mom, dad. You have no idea how you've just made my day," I said with a smile.

"Now go to bed and rest so you can pack tomorrow," my dad told me rather sternly.

'_Yes sir!' _I laughed slightly. With my dad in the same room as my mom, along with the dog, it was easier to be in the same room as my mom. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The mint taste was better than the taste of the desire to drink from my family. When I went to put my toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder on the wall, it broke off as soon as my toothbrush touched it. _'Damn! How the heck did that happen?! I barely touched it!' _

"Faye, what was that?" my mom asked from down the hall.

"Um… the toothbrush thing broke off the wall," I said nervously, picking the toothbrushes up.

'_Okay, so I have to mind everything I do from now on… At least until I figure everything out and how to control myself.' _

The amount of desire I had to drink from my parents was horrible. I had to fight back the urge to just jump at them and kill them every second I was near them without a wall or door between us. I felt ashamed for even considering on killing them just to fill that desire. _'I'm disgusting… How can I even be sitting here right now at all?' _

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad. I don't think I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I popped my head around the small wall to look at them.

'_I'll make sure I don't see them… I'll go to get Marco if I have to.' _I felt guilty, half leaving to get away from my parents, the other half leaving to find Silas and kick his ass.

"I really hope that you get better Faye. Make sure you call as soon as you get there," my mom said with a worried look towards me, getting to her feet and coming over.

She pulled me into a hug and I froze, completely stopped breathing. _'If I don't breathe then I can't smell… I have to resist at all costs.' _

"You'll always be my little girl," my mom whispered, resting her head against mine.

"Yeah," I whispered, looking to the side without her knowing.

'_I can't do this. I'll only be able to go so long before I go insane and go after someone…' _

"Don't cause the doctor too much trouble, Faye. I know how much you hate needles," my mom mused before letting me go.

I smiled at her with appreciation and went to my room.

'_I don't know what I'm going to do on that plane… with all those people… Maybe I should go hunting before I leave… It would be in the best intentions, right?' _I sat on my bed and then rested my head onto my pillow.

"Once I know they're asleep, I'm going to play Final Fantasy X," I whispered, remembering that I had to get the one scene.

That scene was going to be the highlight of the entire game because I doubted that there was anything more exciting than a scene with good graphics on two characters in love where one was crying. I had to admit, I was both a helpless romantic and a fan-girl. Though, as an anime fan, there was nothing wrong with being a fan-girl.

I didn't know how long I lay on my bed with my eyes closed, but it seemed like forever. Not that I knew how long forever was, at least… not yet. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone coming down the hall. _'They're going to open my door to make sure I'm asleep…' _It was my dad and I could tell by the smell. He opened my door and he saw that I was lying on my right side, facing the wall how I normally slept. He seemed convinced when he shut the door and then I rolled back onto my back. _'This is pathetic… I'm pathetic… I'm hiding from my family like a coward because I'm afraid I will kill them… Am I right by being afraid of killing them? Or am I wrong? What should I do?' _I placed my cold hand on my forehead, grabbing my long bangs with my four fingers.

"You're pathetic," I whispered solemnly to myself, feeling worthless.

I didn't get up to play my game the whole night. I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking of things that now seemed meaningful to me. Like how time would pass by and nothing would ever change for me.

* * *

When morning came and my parents left for work, I got up and found y backpack. I left my sketchbook and pencil case in it and unhooked my play station. I wrapped the wires together before putting the game console and the controllers in my bag. I grabbed a few games, like Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts 2, and put them in as well.

"I guess I should take my wallet," I murmured as I grabbed my blue and black wallet the had green flowers on it.

My dad had gotten it for me for Christmas when I was in grade six and we had gone to Mexico. I only had seventy or eighty dollars, but I didn't care. Grabbing some of my favorite baggy shirts, a navy Champions one, my _'World Industries' _shirt, a red sweater, a black long sleeved shirt that was stretchy, and a white and green sweater that had _'Italy' _written on the back. I grabbed seven pairs of cargo pants; some camouflage, some black, and some green. I went downstairs and grabbed my red luggage and put all my clothes into it.

The dog looked at me with on ear up and the other one down. He had seen the bag, so he knew that something was going on. _'Now he's going to follow me around everywhere…' _

"It's okay Cubbie, I'll be coming back soon," I told him with smile before going back into my room.

I didn't know how much of a lie that was because I wasn't sure on how long it would take me to find Silas.

Packing my clothes into my red luggage bag, I made sure I had everything. _'I think I should call Marco and tell him to come early…' _I put everything out in the kitchen, beside the white table where I normally left things. Cubbie came running to me with his ears pulled back to make an adorable face.

"Cubbie, that's not fair," I whined, looking at his puppy dog face.

I knelt down to him and he came to lick my face. _'I'm going to miss him… I wish I could take him with me…' _

"I'm gunna come home, little bear. I promise," I whispered to him, giving him a kiss on his little white forehead.

The phone rang and it kind of surprised me. No one called in the morning.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Faye, it's Marco,"_ a calm voice said through the phone.

'_He's got good timing.'_

"_How was you're night?" _he asked me.

"Boring and thoughtful," I replied, "When do you plan on coming?"

"_That depends on if you're done packing,"_ his voice mused.

Through his voice, I could tell he was smiling.

Looking at my bags, I thought about what I had for a moment.

"I'm already done," I told him calmly.

"_Good… I'll be there soon," _Marco replied, _"And Faye, make sure you say goodbye to your parents." _

At those words, I had to grunt.

"Whatever… See you alter."

Hanging up the phone, I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. _'I'll be glad to be out of here… All my parents ever seem to do anymore is argue… Dad gets drunk almost every weekend and barely talks to us. I'm surprised that he's actually been home and in the house this week…'_ I sighed as I thought about it. _'And mom is going thought a tough time with now… It's all about Brad because he went to university and I'm not sufficient enough for her… My brother has always been more important to them than I could ever hope to be… I'm worth nothing to them.' _

I winced at those thoughts. They hurt because they were true. They had never appreciated my obsession with anime and video games. Both parents wanted nothing to do with them. While my brother was normal, I was completely different to them. Half as smart, not good enough to be their daughter. Now that I was a vampire, I **couldn't** be a daughter or try to be one. I would end up killing them some day. To just want to be a daughter to them didn't seem as important as to keep them alive.

I heard the tired of a car some into the driveway and I stood up. _'That didn't take him very long…'_ I put my unusually light backpack over my shoulder and carried my red bag down the four steps. I opened the wooden door to be greeted with a smiling blond haired man and a cloudy day.

"You look tired Faye," Marco mused as I held back the _'savage'_ dog.

"You shouldn't mock someone who is the same thing as you," I grumbled as I pulled my shoe on.

"I'm not mocking you Faye," he laughed slightly, "How well do you think you'll do on that plane? Are you going to have to hunt before you leave?"

I gave him a glare.

"I'm not going to drink from anyone. At least I hope I don't have to resort to taking someone to the bathroom and drinking from them…"

Marco laughed slightly and picked up my luggage.

"I'd have to join you if you did. That would give us both away.

I pat the dog on his white fluffy head and grabbed a camera out of my pocket. I took a picture of Cubbie on my digital camera and looked around the porch. _'Goodbye home… Hopefully I'll be able to come back to you…' _

**End of Chapter 4**

Hello again. So, how did everyone like it? I hope that it was good because this is the beginning of Faye's adventure. Woo! Lol. Okay, so if some things don't go really deep into things in this fanfic, I'm really sorry. I'm really trying to get everything right. But alas, I am not the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer… but I'm hoping that you're all enjoying this anyway. :D:D I'll try to get my next chapter up soon… possible tomorrow if I'm not doing something else. Please R&R and I'll update soon. :D:D


	5. The Wolves of Forks

Hey everyone. I know that I updated last night and I said that I probably could update again and yeah, I am, even though I'm up really late doing it, but that's only 'cause I was a little busy writing the seventh chapter for this on paper and I was reading eclipse for a long, long time. Lol. Well thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this so far. It makes me really happy. :D:D Sorry again for mistakes… I didn't get much sleep last night 'cause I went to sleep at four and got up early to talk to someone who wasn't even on. _shakes fist at that person _

Oh yes, this is really _**IMPORTANT!**_ _**Near the end I'm getting more into some things that are in New Moon. If you haven't read it yet then you've got a little spoiler thingy. Sorry. **_

Well please enjoy. :D:D

**The Wolves of Forks**

The plane's departure had been on Wednesday afternoon instead of Thursday. Some tall blond vampire seemed to get the day mixed up right after he had gotten the tickets. The plane ride had been long and torturous. It may have only been a few hours, but the amount of people going was ridiculous. Marco had gotten us an early flight, which meant I didn't have to wait too long in the airport.

On the plane, Marco had explained to me more about vampires. He explained to me about the sun and how it made our skin glitter, how we could live through a large traffic accident unscathed, and the only way we could die. He had told me about how most vampires were thought to originate in Italy from covens there. The only thing that I had noticed was that there were odd flashes going through my head… things that I wouldn't normally think about. It was like a little boy's fantasy.

When we had arrived in Port Angles airport, I sighed as we went through customs. _'This is stupid… They should be checking people through a different way other than making them wait so long. This is so pointless!' _

"This is as far as I go," Marco told me as we made it through customs.

"So how am I supposed to get to Forks?" I asked him with confusion.

I was, after all, in a different country, and a place I had never been before in my life. Not to mention I was going to be on my own from here on in.

"I called a taxi to come pick you up for today. They should be waiting for you outside in a red car," Marco explained as he handed me about a hundred and forty dollars American.

'_He can't be serious… This is way too much!' _

"I can't accept this Marco. I'd rather run there on my own," I told him, trying to give the money back.

"No, not at all Faye. That is worth nothing to me compared to how much you going to find Silas is worth. That boy… has had a hard time. I'd like to see him smile like he used to when he was still human," the blond man said with a smile, "Now take care Faye. Be a good little vampire."

As Marco turned his back to me, in my head, I was shaking my fist at him. _'He just had to make it seem like I was doing a huge favor, didn't he?!' _

With my bags, I turned towards the airport door and made my way outside. It wasn't sunny out, which I had to assume was a definite good thing. _'A red car huh?' _My red eyes caught sight of a red car, a dark red car with a sign on top.

"That has to be it," I whispered, walking up to it.

Opening the door, I looked in and saw a lady behind the wheel. _'Perfect.' _

"Are you going to Forks?" she asked me with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, putting my bags in the backseat and sliding in after them.

"It's not very often we get someone who wants to go there. It's so small that I don't think very many people have heard of it," the woman laughed as she pulled out onto the road.

My eyes looked through my bangs, watching the scenery pass by as the car went.

"I've never been there before," I said quietly, watching as we came out pass the buildings.

'_I wonder what it looks like… Will it look like Cobourg or will it be smaller than that?' _

"Oh really? Then how'd you hear about it?" the woman asked pleasantly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "A friend I guess."

"Well it's a really quiet place so not much happens around there. I hope you like the rain."

'_The rain? Why would she say something like that?' _

"Does it rain there a lot?" I wondered with a quirked eyebrow.

She gave a small laugh at the question.

"Almost every day."

"It must be nice," I whispered, leaning my head against the window.

Things were silent the rest of the way. I was glad that she never asked me where I was from. It would only have caused more questions and I didn't want to talk anymore. _'I like the rain… especially thunderstorms… It's just cloudy days that I don't like. They're so boring…' _

"So is there a specific house you're going to or do you want me to just drop you off somewhere?"

"Just drop me off somewhere," I said quietly, rather bored.

"If you say so," the taxi driver said with a smile before pulling over and stopping.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked her.

"Eighty dollars," she said, looking back with a smile.

'_Well, now I see why he gave me so much money…' _I pulled the cash out of my pocket and picked through the bills until I had eighty dollars. _'I seriously hate taxis…' _

"Have a nice stay," the woman said before I got out and shut the door.

She turned around and drove back towards Port Angles. My eyes glanced around the area, at the houses and trees. It was cloudy but out of nowhere, it started to drizzle. _'So much for wearing just a t-shirt.' _I sighed and pulled my bag along behind me. No one seemed to be outside at all.

"I wonder what time it is," I whispered, not sure of how long it had been since I'd left home.

'_Where am I supposed to stay? I don't know who the Cullens are…' _Making a scrunched face, my eyes caught sight of what looked like a sporting goods store. There wasn't very much there. It was mostly backpacker things, like bags and hiking boots.

"Can I help you?" a girl asked me from behind the counter.

My head turned towards her and I looked her over. She had to be at least two years older than me, in her senior year of high school. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped breathing, but I decided that it was better if I didn't.

"Not really," I replied with a fake smile, "Just trying to get out of the rain I guess."

She looked at me carefully, seeming to take in my appearance. Her eyes locked with mine and she froze slightly. _'This girl… She's the observant type. She's not one of those stupid girls like back home. This girl had a brain.' _

"Do you have family here or are you just passing through?" she asked with curiosity.

Something in her tone had changed and it had me wondering a little about what she was thinking.

"No family and I'm not just passing through," I said as I shrugged my shoulders slightly, "I'm actually sort of looking for someone."

"Well I'm just about to get off work… so why don't you come stay with me for the night if you don't have a place to stay? I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind," the girl offered.

I cocked my eyebrow at her offer. _'Should I go with her?' _

"You'd off a complete stranger a place to stay?" I asked, rather astounded now.

'_She doesn't know what I am or the danger she could be putting herself into…' _

"Well you're younger than me, seem like a nice person, and I'm sure you're not going to rob someone when you just got here," she laughed with some sarcasm at the end.

I had to smirk with amusement at her words. She was right and I could tell she also had a fiery personality. _'That's always a good trait to have. It lets someone defend themselves.'_

"You're right, I wouldn't… But you don't know what else could happen," I mused, having to looked away from her.

A boy came into the store from a back room and he was surprised to see someone standing there.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I replied plainly.

His attention was drawn to the girl behind the counter and she looked back at him. _'Oh look, they still have people who spike their hair here. I haven't seen a guy with short hair for a long time, let alone them having it spiked.' _

"Bella, your shift's over," he said with a smile.

"All right, I guess I'll see you later Mike."

I watched as the girl took off the orange vest and grabbed a bag from beside her and she walked up to me.

"Are you coming?" she wondered.

"I guess so…"

Bella grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind her as we went back outside into the rain.

"You're really cold," she stated, looking back at me as she led the way to an old red truck.

Before I could answer, I heard fast footsteps coming and I stopped moving, not allowing her to pull me.

"What's wro-"

"Bella, what are you doing?" a boy, who looked to be the same age as Bella, said as he appeared out of thin air.

'_Is he… is he one too?' _Her hand was pulled off of my wrist and the boy stood between us with a cold look in his eyes.

"Edward," Bella said with agitation, "We can't talk about it here in the middle of town."

'_What are they talking about?' _

"I can always just walk somewhere else," I said with some confusion, "It's not like I really care."

"Bella, you don't understand how dangerous this is. She could…"

'_How would they know? If Silas is here then he wouldn't know that I'm alive…' _

Edward looked at me with a glare before opening the door of the red truck.

"Fine Bella, you drive and I'll sit in between you two," he said roughly, nearly lifting her in and doing up her seatbelt.

"I really fail to see why you're being so overprotective. It's not like I'm going to kill her," I said coldly as I looked away from the situation.

"If you want to find Silas then get in the truck," Edward ordered, jumping in after Bella to be in the middle.

The rain began to pour against everything and I stood frozen at those words. _'How does he know about Silas?'_ My black hair was drenched from the rain and it didn't matter to me.

"I'll explain it to you later. Just get in the truck," Edward ordered me again.

I looked at him intently before getting in the truck and shutting the door behind me. I put my red bag on the floor in between my feet and my backpack on my lap.

"We'll go to your place Bella. Charlie's gone fishing, isn't he?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah, he's fishing," she said with agitation, "But I don't see why you're getting upset like this."

"Don't be absurd, Bella. You should know what could happen…"

"I'm not even breathing. It's not like I'm going to attack her," I nearly growled, tired of him judging me.

His dark eyes looked at me coldly – intently – at my words.

"How long, exactly, have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"… A few days," I whispered, glaring out the window.

Bella finally started the truck and I jumped at the loud sound. Edward was obviously used to it. _'Why did I even come here? It was a stupid reason to come to kill that jerk…' _Things were quiet for a few moments as I stared out the winder. Bella broke the silence.

"Are you calm now?" Bella asked.

"Not really," Edward replied.

"Well, we could always go run over Mike if that would make anything better," Bella suggested with some sarcasm.

'_So there a war or jealousy going on between him and that boy in the sports shop.' _I had to laugh at the thought. I didn't know why, but I found the thought of jealousy amusing.

"This whole thin is just frustrating," he stated, looking back out the window.

Things fell silent and then we pulled into the driveway of a house.

"Come on," Edward said as Bella opening the door and they both climbed out.

I climbed out of the passenger side and slid my backpack on my back.

"Leave you things in the truck," Edward said coldly, "You're not staying here. If anything you'll be coming with me."

I rolled my eyes and put everything back in the truck. _'This is going to be a long stay if things don't get cleared up…' _Walking after them, I saw that Edward was standing in the doorway, waiting for me. When I was in the house, I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"So is there a reason why you're treating me coldly or are you always like this?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow, not looking at him.

"It's only you," he said bluntly before walking into the living room.

"That's great," I mumbled to myself, walking into the living room as well.

'_I'm hungry…' _I didn't realize Edward's eyes on me. _'It'd be so great to have a nice rare steak right now…' _An eyebrow was cocked at me and I turned to look at Edward.

"Why would you want a steak?" he asked me.

"…Because they're good. Especially my mom's cooking…"

I looked at Edward thoughtfully at how he knew I wanted a steak.

"Can you read minds or something? 'Cause it's kind of getting on my nerves," I stated, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall.

He was sitting in a chair.

"I can and I'm sorry for intruding on your thoughts but I'd rather not have anything happen to Bella," he told me as he looked towards the living room entryway.

Bella was coming down from upstairs.

"Well I don't plan on trying to kill anyone. I only came here to find someone," I said quietly.

"Then just don't breaths while you're around her. I don't want to take the chance."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Okay," Bella's voice broke the silence, "What's going on?"

Edward sighed as she went to the couch. My eyes followed her as she went.

"They were listening and they know she's here. A new vampire is fair game for them," Edward said quietly.

"Jacob," Bella whispered.

'_Great, someone else I don't know…' _

"They think that she'll hunt in our territory, so we have to make sure that doesn't happen," Edward continued, casting a glance towards me.

"So I can't eat?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'_Not that I'll eat people anyway…' _

Edward looked at me intently and Bella looked kind of afraid. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She had to be afraid.

"Do you really think that I want to kill people?" I asked Edward with a cocked eyebrow.

"A new vampire is weak against temptation. It's very odd that you're not going rampant right now. Humans are out natural food source and they are everywhere… It would only be natural for you to attack someone," Edward explained, not looking at me.

His attention seemed completely fixed on Bella. _'He's worried about her… if she's only human, then how could he speak of this in front of her? Isn't exposure forbidden?'_ I gave the messy dark haired boy a suspicious look before looking away.

"Excuse me for being different… I haven't tasted human blood and I want to keep it that way," I struck back, trying to convince them, "I left home to keep my parents from getting killed and to find Silas…"

At the mention of Silas, Bella looked at me with surprise.

Edward pulled out a small silver cell hone and dialed a number with quick fingers.

"Alice, she's here… Yeah, can you come get her things?" Edward spoke into the silver phone.

He laughed slightly and both Bella and I cocked an eyebrow.

"She needs to be taken hunting."

He shut the phone off and rose to his feet. _'He's going to take me hunting?' _

"I'll be back later Bella. Don't get yourself hurt while I'm gone," he said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not going to go anywhere," Bella retorted, turning her head away from him.

"Good," Edward mused, "Now come with me Faye."

'_Now come with me… What does he think I am? A dog?' _Edward walked by me gracefully and went to the front door.

"Nice to meet you Bella," I said with a smile before turning to follow Edward.

The two of us walked outside and Edward closed the door.

"Why are you looking for Silas besides to kill him?"

"If you met him and you can read minds, then maybe you already know… He's the one who tried to kill me and he made me a vampire…" I said quietly, looking out into the rain.

'_Why is it that it hurt when I thought about what he did? It should piss me off because it bothers me.' _

"If you want to know where he is then you're going to have to wait until we get to the house," he stated as a black car pulled into the driveway, "They're watching you and waiting."

'_Damn it!' _A small girl came out of the black car and she smiled happily at us.

'_Great, an optimist…' _

"You ready Edward?" she asked, appearing in front of us.

"Let's go."

We went to the car and they told me to get in the back seat. I crossed my arms and leaned back in the seat as my bags were thrown in with me. _'I guess I want to know his reasons on why he did what he did… I want to understand his reasons for attacking me like he did.' _

Edward and the girl got back in the car and she drove out of Bella's driveway.

"So you're Faye?" she asked with a smile, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, that's my name," I said quietly as she sped down the road.

'_Crazy drivers…' _

"I've heard all about you," she said with the happiest tone.

She was a giddy person, but she had the aura that she was also an understand person. _'Heard all about me?' _

"How have you heard all about me?" I wondered with a cocked eyebrow.

"Silas told me about you," she continued, "He really like you, you know?"

'_What?' _

"That's enough Alice. You don't want to make things worse," Edward said calmly, watching out the window.

"Sorry," she half laughed as she drove down the road.

'_He didn't like me… He couldn't have, not with what he did.' _I wasn't going to believe it until I could hear it for myself, from _**his**_ mouth. We pulled into a driveway surrounded by trees and after little while we came out to a large house. _'That's not something you'd expect to be here… That house is huge!'_ It was definitely unexpected.

"When we get in the house, I'll explain everything to Carlisle. Alice, I want you to introduce her to the rest of the family," Edward said with furrowed eyebrows.

I could tell he was thinking deeply; that he was puzzled by something. _'Strange…' _I mused with a small smirk. _'Silas did the same thing sometimes…' _

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car before sliding it over my shoulder. Then I reached in and pulled out my luggage back.

"Come on," Alice said happily, taking hold of my free hand, "Let's go say hi."

Edward was already gone without a sound as the rain continued to pour from the sky.

"So id your whole family made of vampires?" I wondered with real curiosity.

"Yes, we are," she said with a nod, "It'd be kind of strange if we were the only two in our family who weren't human."

"I don't really think that's strange," I whispered quietly, my black hangs hanging over my eyes.

The door opened and I felt a touch of warmth on my frozen skin as I was led inside. _'It's even nicer inside…' _

I turned to the left and saw the piano sitting there and then I saw three people in the doorway; two boys and a girl. The girl looked like she was a city girl. She had long blond hair that was silky and was wearing very feminine clothes. _'Yay… someone who enjoys this own looks…'_ I thought sarcastically. The taller boy was very built, like he could take down a bear easily. _'He probably could now…' _A small smile appeared on my face at the thought. How ironic it seemed now. The second boy wasn't that much smaller than the first. His hair was blond as well and he looked fairly calm at the moment.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper," Alice said pleasantly, pointing to each of them, "This is Faye; the one we heard so much about."

Emmett and Jasper were the only ones to smile, but Rosalie nearly glared at me with a fiery passion.

"Nice to meet you," I said, bowing like a boy to them.

That got me some laughs from Alice and Emmett.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Emmett mused as he patted my head.

I looked up and Rosalie was gone. _'Good, maybe she hates me already.' _

"So where are you from?" Emmett asked me.

"Ontario," I said with a shrug.

Emmett froze for a second as something came to his mind.

"No Emmett, she's not with them," Alice said calmly as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh, alright," he shrugged, going back to smiling again.

Then Edward came downstairs, thinking as he made his way down.

"You can leave your bags here. We're going hunting."

Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward as is he was insane. _'I really must be missing something in this place… I feel like an outsider here.' _

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Jasper asked with a curious tone.

"I'll take her to a place where there are no humans and we'll hunt there," Edward said calmly as he went to the door, "Hopefully they won't follow us."

With a sigh, I followed after Edward and out into the rain.

"So you're going to believe me when I say I haven't had a human?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Just don't prove me wrong and decide to go after something other than an animal."

He took off and I followed after him. Edward was really fast as he led the way ahead of me. _'The scents are so much different from home… more forest and not as many people.' _The rain here had an original scent as well and that led me to wonder on what else smelt different.

After a few moments, I caught the scent of something horrible smelling and I saw that Edward had disappeared. _'Damn it! He's gunna kill me!' _I stopped to look around and saw that I was in a forest somewhere with no one else around.

"Well that's just stupid," I whispered to myself.

Going to a tree trunk, I punched it angrily and it fell over the opposite direction to me. I froze at what I had done and decided it would be best if I never punched anything at full force again.

The horrible smell came closer and then it seemed to be right behind me. I turned my head and m eyes stared back coldly. _'I never thought a human could smell that bad.' _

"Don't you think you've strayed a little too far?" the tall, dark skinned boy asked me coldly.

"Don't you think maybe you should go home?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"I don't have to go home," he retorted with furrowed eyebrows.

'_Maybe he __**should**__ go home… I don't want to do something I might regret later.'_

"You need a bath," I stated, turning to walk away.

"Don't tell _**me**_ that_** I**_ need a bath, you vampire," he growled at me, "You smell disgusting as well."

I stopped with surprise as he started to quiver rapidly. _'Is he having a conniption or something?' _Taking a step back, I got ready to run away. As a vampire, I was nearly indestructible except for the case of being ripped apart and burned to ashes.

"_There's another case… something else that can kill vampires," _Marco had said on the plane when no was listening, _"Werewolves." _

'_Edward had said something about __**'them'**__ listening to us. Are there really werewolves?' _

"What's the matter vampire? Are you afraid?" he asked with a small smirk.

'_He has to be a werewolf…' _I immediately took off to the left to get away and ran as fast as I could through the forest. The branches hit my face and snapped easily. _'I don't know where the hell I'm going… but I do not like it at all right now.' _My feet ran across the ground until I burst out of the tree into the town. I stopped at the road, looking for a place to hide. Then I saw a familiar house with the old red truck in front. _'Thank god Bella!' _There was an open window on the second floor and I got in easily. I fell down onto the floor with a sigh as my black hair clung to my back and forehead.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she came around the corner.

I jumped slightly and turned around to look at her.

"Hi Bella," I laughed nervously, taking in a few deeps breaths.

The scent that filled my nose smelt like flowers, almost sweet. It was then that I realized my thirst.

**End of Chapter 5**

Well, how did you all like it? I love this 'cause all the chapters are really long and that doesn't happen for like every chapter because so far they have all been over 4000 and that makes me REALLY, _**REALLY**_ happy. :D:D Lol. Well I hope that you all enjoyed it, even if things are kind of going into New Moon right now… o.O Sorry. Lol. Hope you liked it anyway. Well I'm having a lot of fun with this fanfic right now so maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up tomorrow… but that depends on how tired I am. Lol. Please R&R and I'll try to update this again soon. :D:D


	6. The Truth

Hey everyone! I know that it hasn't really been that long since my last update on this, but I wanted to update it so I could get to the more exciting chapters to come soon. :D:D I have already written up to chapter 9, so I'm trying to catch up. Lol. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this so far. It honestly makes me really happy to keep writing it. :D Even though I'd keep writing it anyway 'cause I like it. Lol. Well this chapter is kind of short and that makes me a little mad 'cause I thought it would be longer. Lol. Well enough of my little ramble, please read and enjoy. :D:D

**The Truth**

I rose to my feet and gave Bella a nervous smile.

"Oh, it's you Faye," she said quietly.

"Sorry for breaking in like this, but I needed a place to hide. Someone's trying to kill me," I half laughed even though the situation wasn't amusing.

She cocked an eyebrow before something came to mind as she saw I was breathing. _'I'm not going to kill her… I refuse to let it happen! I'll kill myself if I do! I'll let Edward rip me to shreds.'_ I grabbed the fabric of my pants and squeezed them tightly. I was in inner pain. I was fighting against my own body and desire to stay where I was standing… It felt like I was burning inside.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked me cautiously.

I took a step away from her, "I don't know… but that guy is coming."

I held my breath as the venom came off my teeth and I bit my fangs into my lip. Bella ran down the stairs as there was a knock on the door. Slowly and cautiously, I came out of Bella's room and sat with crossed legs at the top of the stairs.

"Jacob," she stated when she opened the door.

"Bella, why are you letting her into your house?" the boy who was in the forest asked her as he glared at me at the top of the stairs.

"That's none of your business," she said coldly.

"That vampire we have back home wants to die, you're aware of that aren't you?" Jacob wondered rather smugly.

"He does not Jacob and you know it!" Bella growled, pointing an accusing finger at him, "He came here to learn how to change his appetite for what he had done."

"That vampire attacked someone Bella. That human was lucky we were around and captured him when we did," Jacob said angrily, "If your precious bloodsuckers weren't there then we would have killed him."

I nearly froze at what they were saying. My body went rigid and I didn't really know why. _'A vampire that was trying to change his eating habits for what he did… could it be Silas?' _

"You're being a jerk Jacob," Bella said coldly, "You really want to push me away don't you? Well if you're going to leave my friendship behind then you could at least stop being a jerk to everyone else!"

The door was slammed and she stood there, shaking by her shoulders. _'She's crying…' _

"I'm sorry Bella," I said quietly, rather ashamed of myself.

This whole matter had been my fault. If I hadn't of come to Bella's house, then they wouldn't have argued. _'I should have kept up with Edward…' _I would taste the venom in my mouth and I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist the smell of blood.

"I have to go," I stated, getting to my feet and going for the bedroom window.

"Faye, wait!" she called to me, running up the stairs quickly, tripping on the way up.

She was in the doorway when I was about to climb out the window.

"You want to know about Silas right? Where he went?" she asked.

I looked at her with wide eyes. She knew who Silas was and had information about where he was, but I couldn't stay here any longer. _'Why does my luck suck so badly?' _

"I do," I whispered solemnly, "but I can't stay here right now… I have to hunt."

"I see…"

"It's not as important as keeping you alive," I stated before disappearing and leaving Bella in her room.

'_I'm so stupid… I didn't know that they were friends at one point… but how was I supposed to know?' _I furrowed my eyebrows before I ran into the forest. The forest was cover and I was becoming aware of how much I desired blood… How the vampire instinct wanted to take over.

"Faye," a familiar voice growled at me.

I stopped in my tracks at my name and turned around for Edward. He was at my right side in an instant and was growling at me.

"What?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, "I didn't do anything. All I did was run away from something that was trying to kill me."

"The problem is that he found you and you went to Bella when you were hunting."

"Oh, so it's **my** fault **you** disappeared from sight?" I asked rather sarcastically.

He didn't answer and I looked away. _'I didn't think so.' _

"What happened between her and Jacob? He did follow you."

"That kid has a lot of damage," I stated with annoyance towards the mutt, "He said that the vampire they had back home wanted to die…"

"Did she get upset?"

"What do you think? She said he was being a jerk and slammed the door in his face," I stated with an uncaring tone before looking at him seriously, "That vampire… Is that Silas?"

Edward's jaw tightened as he looked at me. He was expecting it, obviously, but didn't really want to answer.

"… It is," he nearly whispered.

'_What? How is that possible?' _I froze at the truth. I didn't really see how it was possible. I didn't want him to be captive to some stupid werewolves.

"We took him hunting, Carlisle and I. He had self control and knew what he was doing. He understood how important it was to keep everyone safe," Edward started to explain since he knew my thoughts.

'_How could he understand after what he's done?' _I scoffed at the thought, not choosing to believe that he understood.

"Everything was fine until a stray hiker went by. He caught the scent of human blood and his basic instinct took him. Silas went to attack and was taken down by the pack leader. They were about to kill him when we got there and we got them to just take him prisoner instead."

"Wouldn't it have been better to die than be captive to them?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I knew I would've hated it.

"Silas didn't want to die, Faye. He kept thinking that he wanted to live to repay what he had done… what he had done to you. He wanted to suffer for killing you. He believes that you're dead," Edward explained.

'_He wants to suffer just because he killed me? That doesn't make sense.' _

"He loved you Faye, still loves you," Edward stated calmly as if he was sure, "He didn't allow his humanity to die or fade away like we all had at some point. Like Bella and I have fallen in love, Silas wanted you to know he loved you."

'_I want to hear that from the idiot's mouth… I want him to prove it to me.' _

"Now, let's continue our hunt."

* * *

After hunting, we returned to the Cullen home before Edward went to Bella's to see her. _'Finally, some sort of freedom.' _Rosalie came down the stairs and glared at me coldly. I glared back at her.

"Is my presence _'bothering' _you?" I asked coldly with a small smirk.

"You better not ruin this for us little girl," she stated, coming down the last step.

'_Little girl? Who the hell does she think she is?' _

"I'm not going to attack anyone, if that's what you're thinking, Miss Priss."

"Are you sure about that? You haven't decided to attack Bella at all?" she asked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you-"

"Alice can see the future and she saw you killing Bella," she growled at me.

My eyes widened. _'What? I haven't decided squat! I don't want to kill Bella!' _

"That's enough Rosalie," a man said calmly from the kitchen doorway, "Go on your date with Emmett. He's waiting for you."

Both of us took the moment to glare at each other before she went out the door.

I looked at the ma who looked really young… too young to be the father to five teenagers. _'Maybe none of them are actually related…' _

"So you must be Faye," he said with a smile.

"Uh… yeah. Hi," I said, smiling sheepishly.

He laughed for a moment before inviting me into the kitchen.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's _'father'_ if you want to call it that. And please don't bow, there's really no need," he mused lightly.

'_Bow… what? Wait… I bowed to everyone earlier.'_

"All right," I laughed slightly at my own stupidity.

"So now the only one you haven't met is Esme. That is assuming you've met Bella."

"First person I saw, then I met Edward," I explained with a small nod.

I didn't think that I could have been more uncomfortable. I sort of felt like I was being examined as if I was expected to do something.

"She's a nice person," I went on, sort of feeling the need to, "I didn't really think that I've ever met someone like her before. No one but a girl back home was really that nice to me."

"She is different from most teenagers. I believe that you two would get along nicely."

'_I guess someone needs to think so…' _

"If you excuse me, I have to go to work. I will be seeing you later, won't I?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Only if I'm welcome," I said quietly.

"Then I'll be seeing you later."

'_This is too much… I know that I've considered it, but I wouldn't want anything to do with killing Bella. And how am I supposed to get to Silas if he's in a place I can't get to?' _When I knew Carlisle was gone, I dropped my head on the table and stared at the floor. It was actually more like a glare than anything else. Then something started to ring and vibrate in my pocket.

"What the hell?" I whispered, reaching in only to pull out a black, folding cell phone.

I opened it and it read _'Rowan'_ on the screen. _'That's Silas's last name." _

"Hello?" I asked as I pressed talk.

"_Hello Faye. How do you like your gift?"_ Marco asked me rather cheerfully.

"I hate it," I stated emotionlessly, "Why did you give me a cell phone?"

"_To call you if something happened to your family. You'd want to know, wouldn't you?"_ he asked.

"I forgot about them… Now I have to call them," I stated emotionlessly, not really wanting to call my mom and her questions about how I was doing.

"_Don't call them right now. They left a little while ago to go somewhere. To a friend's I believe… Oh yes, what's your dog's name?" _he asked me pleasantly.

"Why does it matter Marco?" I asked with some annoyance.

"_I was petting him before. He's a very nice dog."_

"Please stay away from my family. I'm sure they don't want to know the kind of people I hang around," I told him with some agitation in my voice.

"_If you don't want me to… I'll just keep an eye on them for you. I'll call you later Faye and be a good little vampire," _Marco mused into the phone.

"Shut up," I growled, closing the phone and shutting it off.

I put it back into my pocket and put my head back against the table. _'He must have slipped it into my pocket while we were on the place or something…' _

It seemed like something possible. How else could he have gotten it in there without my noticing? Someone was coming and it broke me out of my thoughts.

"You know, we have an extra room you can stay in instead of sitting here the whole time," Alice said with a smile.

I straightened up and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You knew that all this was going to happen, didn't you?" I asked quietly.

"Not really… it's indefinite so once someone makes a decision to do something - like you resting your head on the table – then I know it's going to happen," she said happily, pulling up a chair beside me.

"Then you knew Silas was going to come here?"

"Sure did, but I didn't really know why then and now I do."

'_Ask her… Prove that one girl wrong.' _I told myself.

"So then I guess you saw me attacking Bella…"

"I did then, but I don't now," Alice said with a smile, "And don't mind Edward's attitude towards you. They've been through a lot and he doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah," I whispered, "I kind of got that."

Alice grabbed my wrist and got to her feet, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Alice pulled me behind her to upstairs and led me down a hallway to a bedroom.

"Here we are," she said with a smile as she opened the door.

The room was a little bigger than my room at home; maybe the size of my living room. There was a couch in there against the wall and my bags were in there beside the dresser. Against the other wall was a bookshelf that didn't seem to have many books on it. _'We can fix that with manga books.' _I smirked at the idea.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked me, walking into it.

"Sure do," I laughed slightly, "It's bigger than my room at home."

"Alice," a calm voice said from behind us, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

It was Jasper and she nodded before letting go of my hand.

"Sure," she nodded, "You can put thinks away, Faye. I'll be back."

The door was shut and I sighed to myself. _'What a mess… I should just go sit on top of a mountain and not come down for like eight centuries…' _

"That's a thought," I mused slightly, going to my red bag.

I opened it and started to pull all my folded clothes out. There weren't much, but there was enough to keep me clothed for a while. I put it all in separate drawers and sat down on the couch before flopping over on it.

'_If Silas really is in that werewolf's captivity then how am I going to get him out of there?' _I closed my now orange eyes and tried to relax every part of my body. _'Why did he attack me like that? I don't understand any of this and I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't understand it.' _The door opened and I knew that it was Alice.

"What's the matter?" she asked me.

"You know where his is, don't you?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at her intently.

'_They all must know where he is…' _There was a few moments pause before she nodded.

"I know where he is, but there's nothing any of the Cullen family can do about it because we're not allowed on the reservation in La Push," she explained to me before taking a seat at the end of the couch where my feet were.

I sat up and looked at her with confusion.

"Why aren't you allowed there?"

"Carlisle signed a treaty a long time ago so we could live here. We could stay so long as we didn't hunt the humans and stayed off the reservation," Alice continued to explain, her face having a thinking expression.

'_Well that explains why that werewolf wanted to kill me and Silas… we were a threat to the humans here…' _

"So you're saying that the Cullen family isn't permitted on to the reservation?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pretty much," she laughed slightly, "but don't get any ideas about getting Silas back on your own, understand? It's a suicide mission to go on your own."

'_Damn… she must have seen that one coming.'_

I smiled slightly at what had just happened and shook my head.

"Never would have even considered it," I lied with a small laugh.

"You suck at lying," Alice laughed, playfully giving me a shove.

"To you, anyone would suck at lying; you and Edward."

"Yeah, no one but Bella would be able to lie to him," she mused, nodding.

"Why only Bella?"

"She's the only one whose mind Edward can't read, but don't let on that you know that. He doesn't like people knowing it," Alice laughed lightly.

'_Of course not, it's an ego breaker.' _

"All right, I have to go for a bit because Jasper wants to go for a hunting trip. I'll see you when I get back," she said as she got off the couch and gave a small wave.

"Have fun."

"We can try," she mused.

When she was gone, I fell back onto my back and stared at the pale ceiling. _'Alice and Edward have powers like in comic books… well sort of. Comic books are kid books though. This is all real… I wonder if I can do anything like that… probably not.' _

"Doubt it," I half laughed at the idea.

It was something I wanted to check into before I accidentally _'blew someone up'_ or something like that. That would not be a good thing. The phone in my pocket rang and I pulled it out and looked at it.

'_Baxter.'_

"Hello?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"_Faye, is that you?"_ my mom's voice asked me.

"No mom, it's just some random person. Yes, it's me," I said sarcastically.

"_Why didn't you call us before? I was worried about you."_

"Sorry mom, but my friend said he drove by and you weren't home," I half lied to her, knowing that Marco had been spying instead.

"_Oh, we were up at the Bunn's for a little while," _she laughed slightly, _"So how are you doing? I hope that doctor's being nice to you."_

"I don't go in till tomorrow mom and I'm doing fine. I've met some very nice people that I'm staying with right now," I told her, letting her know I was somewhere inside.

"_As long as you're well Faye… Well I have to go for now so I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. Bye honey, love you!"_

"Love you too," I told her before closing the phone.

'_I bet her and dad barely care at all.' _I thought with a dull smirk. I put the phone back into my pocket and looked out the window.

"It's almost night…" I whispered to myself, seeing the sun go down.

'_I'll find out where this La Push place is and then I'll go over there and free Silas from there… Then I'll have my answers and I can beat the crap out of him.' _

At that moment, my belief would be that Bella would be able to tell me because she knew that Jacob boy. I wasn't sure of what I was able to do, but I would find out tonight when I went to _'play'_ in the yard alone.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello again. So how was it? I liked it 'cause there was more on the friendship side between Alice and Faye. My apologies for the more things from new moon. But at least I'm trying. Lol. So there will be more chapters – _**better**_chapters – to come in the future. At least I think they're better. :D Well I have to go for now so I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll be patient for the next chapter. Please R&R and I'll update once I get the chance. :D


	7. Breakthrough

Hey everyone! I know that it's been a while and this is really one of my favorite chapters so I had **lots and LOTS** of fun coming up with this one. :3 This and the next one are my favorites just 'cause I'm a strange cruel person I suppose. Lol. It has been drawn to my attention that I'm not very nice to a lot of my characters. Especially not my favorite ones. o.O Well you'll find out. Lol. Anyway, thank you all to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys are my heroes 'cause this is just about my favorite fanfic and I'm working very hard on it when I get new ideas for the future. :3 Enjoy the new chapter everyone!

**Breakthrough**

That night, all I really did was run around the house and fool around. I tested my strength against a thick tree branch that wasn't so visible to other who might come to the yard. I had no desire to mess up someone else's yard when it looked nice and clean. After I had snapped the large branch from the tree effortlessly, I started to play around with smaller branches; studying how much strength was needed for certain things.

I had _'played'_ until the clouds started to become lighter. Everyone had returned back to the house sometime during the night and Emmett was the one who actually came out.

"Don't you think it's time to come in now?" Emmett laughed pleasantly.

'_Why does he seem rather light?' _

"I don't know… Does anyone care that I'm still out here?" I wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think everyone wants you to come inside for a while," he told me, scratching the back of his head.

"All right," I sighed, turning and walking towards the house.

'_We all know that I'm a threat to every human in the area.' _I thought as I rolled my eyes slightly. Emmett was already gone; he had disappeared after I sighed. I could tell that everyone was in the house… well except for Edward. He had come back, changed or something before leaving again.

"Hey Faye," Alice said with a smile as I came into the house.

"Hi, um… what's going on today?" I wondered, wanting to know about the life in Forks.

I needed to know how things worked around here so I could learn to behave… to fight the bloodlust for humans. _'This all must have been so hard for them to get… They have a home and lives here. That would make me a threat to everything they have…' _

"Bella, Edward, and I are going to have to go to school today… so maybe you could hang around Jasper or even Esme if you wanted to," she explained casually with her pleasant attitude.

'_Yay! House arrest…' _I laughed inwardly at the thought and nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

'_What am I going to do today?' _

"Alice, can you come help me?" Rosalie called from somewhere in the house.

"I have to go help her with her hair or something," Alice said quietly but with a small laugh.

"Alright, I was just going to go to my room for a while anyway," I told her.

'_Obviously I can't go to school with them. I'm so pathetic compared to them.' _I thought as I went up the stairs rather quickly. For some reason, I felt really alone this morning and somehow I felt like… I wanted to be.

As I went into my room, I sat on the floor and stared at the wall for a few moments. I needed a way to get Silas away from this La Push place and I wanted a way **now**. _'There has to be a way without getting caught by someone…' _If he was a prisoner, then there had to be a guard somewhere. Or more than one guard.

"But where?" I asked myself quietly, furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

I had **no** idea how big this place was or what was there or how many people lived there. It was a must if I wanted to kill him myself. _Damn it! I have no way of getting to see Bella without someone else there because Edward would kill me if he knew.' _I wasn't sure of a way, but I knew that there was one. There was always a way to accomplish something.

I didn't know how long I spent thinking about it, but I really zoned out and it was the shutting door that grabbed my attention. Alice had left and I believed that Edward had come with his car and gone already.

"She left," I mumbled before my gaze fell onto the ceiling because I had leaned back to lie on the floor.

'_Can vampires even get bored?' _I wondered with curiosity. We were all dead – hearts not beating anymore – and it made me wonder how we could feel anything at all. Emotions were a heart thing, right? So how did it all work at all? It didn't really make sense to me, but I had to guess that it was because we could remember what it was like to be alive… to be _**human**_. _'I don't know… I just don't get it.'_

I continued to stare at the ceiling until a sudden idea came to mind…. An evil idea. _'Rosalie likes to feel nice and pretty, right? Well what would she do if someone got her soaking wet?' _

"It's evil," I whispered to myself, "I like it."

I got to my feet and silently walked for the door. As I opened it, I saw a tall blond haired guy standing there. _'Uh oh… Jasper.' _

"What are you doing?" he asked me calmly but seemingly cautious.

'_Hurry and think of something you idiot!' _

"Um, do you know where I could find a bucket?" I wondered nervously.

'_You're a moron.'_ I told myself as Jasper watched my intently.

"There's a small one under the sink in the kitchen… why?"

"There's a stain on my red bag that's been there for a while and I wanted to see if I could get rid of it without making a bunch of trips," I explained with a small smile.

'_Please believe me. It's hard to tell I'm lying because I don't have a pulse…' _

"You should lie," he told me.

'_Damn, I am a moron…'_ I sighed at my idiocy.

"I want to pull a prank on Rosalie just to see what she'd do… You want to help?" I asked him, defeated.

"No, but I'll go ask Emmett. Maybe he'll want to bet on her reaction," Jasper mused with a small smirk before disappearing.

He had gone to find Emmett. _'Well that was… different.'_

I went downstairs to the kitchen and looked under the sink to find a medium sized bucket sitting there. _'Perfect! Now just hope that it will stay on top of the door.' _I put the bucket in the sink and started to fill it with water.

"So you're going to pull a prank on Rosalie?" Emmett's voice asked from behind me.

I probably would have been surprised if I hadn't heard them coming towards the kitchen.

"Yep," I said, turning around to see the big bear standing right there and Jasper by the doorway.

"You're aware she'll kill you after, right?" Emmett wondered with crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow.

'_He's amused… They both are.' _

"Yeah, I'm kind of counting on her trying," I mused as I shut the water off and grabbed the bucket, "Now, which room is hers?"

"Second floor, right down from yours," Jasper told me with a smile.

'_If she chases after me then maybe I can lose her and have a chance to find this La Push place.' _

Without a second thought, I went up the stairs and looked around the second floor. Her room was at the end of the hallway and it was empty. _'Okay, I'll just leave this here and I'll be able to watch from my room.'_ I thought as I set the bucket at the top of the doorway and left before anyone could see. When I went back to my room, Jasper was sitting on my couch, waiting.

"I don't believe that we've been properly introduced," he said, holding out a hand, "I'm Jasper."

I took it and shook it slowly, "I'm Faye…"

I felt that I couldn't feel awkward at the moment, not around Jasper, and I began to wonder why when I knew I should.

I sat down on the floor as he looked at me closely. His eyes were a light golden colour, just like all the others in the Cullen family. _'How strange… mine are the only ones that are orange right now…' _

"You shouldn't feel out of place here, Faye," Jasper told me calmly, "We were all like you once and we understand. Rosalie may not choose to regard it, but I understand how… difficult it is to resist human blood."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you didn't want to kill your own mom, now did you?" I asked with a dark smirk.

He paused for a moment before he decided to answer.

"My mom wasn't around me when it happened, so I may not understand that but I know how hard it is to fight against myself," he explained to me, "We all do… After a while the scent may go away, but it takes centuries of practice.

Great, that was just what I wanted, centuries. _'A century is too long of a time for that… my parents and brother and dog would all be dead by then…'_ I winced at the thought and clenched my jaw.

Suddenly Emmett was in the doorway with amusement all over his face.

"She's coming. Better get ready to pay up Jasper," he mused with a smirk.

'_They really did bet, didn't they?' _

"She might not kill _**her**_," Jasper mused, "I'd say she would get mad at _**you**_ for allowing it."

"I'm going to have to go with Emmett," I said with a smirk.

'_Well I'm betting on Emmett's wager, I want her to chase me out of the house.' _

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie's voice asked as she came up behind Emmett.

"We're just getting to know Faye better," Emmett told her with a grin, "She's really interesting. You should talk to her a bit Rose."

"No thanks," she nearly scoffed before she continued down the hallway to her room.

I got up and went to the doorway to watch this. I wanted to see it work out. She opened the door and the bucket ell onto her head, pouring water all over her. _'Got her!' _

"Way to go," Emmett laughed quietly, giving me a high five.

I laughed as well before she turned towards us and saw my smirk when she took the bucket off her head. _'Come on Rosalie… come and get me.' _I gave her a small wave and heard a threatening snarl escape her perfect form. I took off – disappearing – towards the stairs and she dropped the bucket to follow after me.

"Damn you Emmett," Jasper laughed slightly, giving his brother a high five.

* * *

I pretty much flew down the stairs and went past a lady to get out the door. I was outside before Rosalie was stopped.

"What are you doing all soaking wet Rosalie?" she laughed slightly.

"Getting rid of a pest problem," Rosalie seethed.

"It was just a prank Esme. Nothing to worry about," Jasper assured her.

Emmett nodded. They had followed down the stairs not too long after Rosalie had taken off. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist without any difficulty.

"She was only playing, Rose. It was a joke," he mused, "It was only water."

"Well she's gone now," Rosalie stated coldly, "It's a little too late."

A few moments passes before Jasper took off outside as well. He had been told by Alice to keep watch. He'd forgotten all about making sure that the black haired vampire didn't leave the house.

* * *

'_It worked!' _I thought happily as I ran through the forest, back towards Forks. I loved the feeling of running, of feeling like I was flying really fast. It was wonderful even if I knew my feet were still on the ground. As I slowed slightly, I came upon a part of town where there was a police station.

"A police station…" I whispered with wonder.

I went a little closer to it, trying to stay as hidden as possible. Even if there weren't people going it, I didn't want anyone coming out and seeing me. _'Well at least it's not raining right now… wait… what's that?' _I stopped where I was as a road came into my head and it was as if I was driving a car. Then the trees around the road cleared and the car went to an old house. Inside was Bella standing beside the Jacob kid with a happy smile.

I shook my head and it went away. _'Wait… that happened on the plane didn't it? I think I remember a little boy sleeping three rows ahead of us… then I had little moments thinking about Spiderman and talking race cars…'_ I crept up to the police station and looked inside a window only to see a man asleep at his desk. Another man walked up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Charlie. It's not like you to fall asleep at work," the guy laughed.

"Sorry…"

I backed away from the station before running back to the forest for cover.

"_Bella, isn't Charlie fishing?" _

"This can't be happening," I whispered.

From what had just happened, I got that I h been able to see Bella's father's dream while he was sleeping. _'Then that would man that I saw that little boy's dream too…' _

"Wait… If that was Jacob with Bella… then that means that was Jacob's home which means I know where Silas is!" I explained it to myself out loud; things seemed to make more sense that way.

In my head, I did a little dance before taking off in the direction that I had seen the little road. _'La Push here I come! I'll get my revenge after all.' _I put my long hair into a ponytail and ran quickly to keep going before someone decided to come after me. _'Alice said that the Cullens weren't allowed there… which has nothing to do with me because I'm not a Cullen in any way.' _

I ran silently until I came to a sign that said La Push. It was worn out, but it still had the direction on it.

"Okay," I whispered, "Follow this road to get to La Push… then I guess I'll have to find that small road on my own."

I ran on again without much care. I was on a hunt. Not a hunt for food, but a hunt all the same. Silas was my prey and I wasn't about to allow some wolves to destroy him before I had the chance to kick his ass. That was something I came all the way to Forks for and I was not going to let this trip be a waste.

* * *

_**Silas's P.O.V. **_

I didn't know how long I had been in this little garage with my arms chained behind me for. The chains weren't really that strong and I could have broken them if I had had the desire to. Though, I had no desire to. I thought that coming here, to Forks, would help me solve my problem, even after I had ruthlessly killed her… drank almost everything she had. I felt that I could suffer eternity in place for her life… but the wolves had caught me. Now I believed that it would be best for me to die… One less vampire in the world.

I didn't want to escape. These wolves could torture me for all I was worth; murder me if they wanted to. No one was there to care, not anymore. _'I don't see why I'm being kept alive… or even a prisoner. It would be so much easier if they would kill me now instead of letting my thirst get worse… My eyes must be near black now…' _I mused slightly at the thought.

When I had come to Forks, I had immediately been found by the Cullen family. They said that they had been expecting me… that the smallest female – Alice – had foreseen my arrival. She was very nice… all of them had been. They had been hospitable, along with their human Bella. She had been kind as well, though she didn't smell as good as my human had… Edward seemed to think that she had smelt good and they seemed to be in love with one another. It reminded me much of my story, only I hope that theirs had a happier ending. I told them all what had happened and they agreed to help me.

When we had gone hunting… things went wrong. We had hunted together; Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and I. there had been one stupid stray hiker that was walking through the forest and I jumped at him; had him pinned to the ground. Before I had my fangs sunk into his throat, the lead wolf ripped me off and I was thrown to a tree before Edward came. Both sides argued over who would have me. The wolves stating that I had crossed the line and they had every right to kill me. Carlisle made a minor truce, saying they could have me so long as they kept me alive. Not that it really mattered to me anymore.

'_She was so perfect… and that bastard of a brother of mine had to be there as well… Faye could have known and remained alive if only Carson hadn't of been there!' _I let out a small growl of hate not only towards myself, but towards my brother as well.

"I wont meet up with her either," I whispered darkly, looking at the concrete floor.

'_The irony…' _There was a fixed up motorcycle in the makeshift garage with me. There were also tools among other things. _'If the wolves don't kill me then I might have to rip my arms off in frustration…' _

In the silence, the door opened to the garage and someone's muddy shoes stepped on my spot of the floor, the spot I was looking at. I saw baggy pants that were frayed along the ends and the scent was very pleasant. _'Not a wolf…'_ I looked up with some surprise as I recognized the scent and saw the long, silky black hair that I had only been think about tied back in a long ponytail.

"Faye…" I mouthed her name as if it had been long forgotten to me.

'_She's alive… I didn't kill her…' _

_**Faye's P.O.V.**_

I looked down at Silas as he sat on the floor of the messed up garage. I had to admit that he looked a little pathetic on the floor, hands chained behind him. He broke the chains and slowly rose to his feet. My orange eyes glared at him coldly before I grabbed his right wrist and began running. He followed after me, easily keeping up the pace as we flew through the forest. _'No one was guarding… Are these wolves all students or what? They need a better defense than that.'_ I thought with some boredom to what had just happened.

I broke in with no trouble at all. I was disappointed… really disappointed.

I led Silas until I was sure we were somewhere close to Forks. We came out to a large field and I stopped, letting go of his wrist.

"Faye," he said quietly, reaching for my again, as f I would vanish on him.

He touched my arm as I turned to face him coldly and his face lightened when I didn't disappear.

"Y-you're alive," he whispered, wrapping both arms around me tightly and pulling me against him.

'_Why the hell is he hugging me?!'_ I pushed off him to put some space between us and he looked at me with such joy. I was sure that hatred was written all over my face.

"You're alive," he repeated himself with the same amount of joy.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to see if he could figure it out for himself that I wasn't exactly _'alive'_. _'What the hell is he so happy? He's the one who attacked me.' _I seethed silently at the thought, though I knew he would be in pain soon enough.

Silas's light face had dropped as he thought of something and then his gaze fell to the grassy field.

"If you're standing here… then that means…" he trailed off with a very quiet tone.

"You made me this," I told him coldly, "I figured that you would have known that since you're the one who attacked me."

Silas looked apologetic, his dark brown hair hanging forward to in front of his face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think that you'd-"

"That I'd what? That I wouldn't live? That you killed me?"

My anger was getting the better of me. I had kept it in for long enough. It wanted its freedom.

Silas stood there, more silent than ever. I was hurting him deeply and I really did not care.

"You don't understand the stakes Faye… why I **had** to…"

"You were thirsty, right?" I asked, throwing another invisible dagger at him.

"If I didn't then Carson would have… I wouldn't have even touched you if he had not been there," he told me almost angrily, "I love you too much to have done that without a reason… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it Silas."

My fists were clenched hatefully. I was mad and I wanted to beat the crap out of something.

Silas was surprised when I ran forward and punched. There was a shattering sound and I knew that I had not hit him… I had not intended to. A large tree trunk was cut in half and the wood shattered before the tree fell over with a crash.

'_I hate him… I want to kill him and I know I can't… He was the first person who cared… who fully understood everything. I love him…'_ I closed my eyes as if I was going to cry because my _'heart'_ was hurting. I wanted to bawl my eyes out, but I couldn't. I wasn't human anymore. I fell to my knees and then I felt his arms wrap around my torso. His head rested against mine and he pulled me against his chest.

"I know sorry doesn't cut it Faye… I took away you future… I took away your family… your life. I shouldn't have and I did, but if you would allow it, we could do this together," he whispered into my ear, a pained voice.

I didn't answer, but I took hold of his two arms and held onto them tightly.

"I love you, Faye."

**End of Chapter 7**

Hello again. :3 See what I mean by I'm not very nice? Lol. Faye and Silas are two of my favorite Own characters and I'm quite mean to them. Especially Faye. o.O Lol. In another one of my fanfics called _**Shadows of Darkness**_ there's a guy named Fayt and he's my favorite character in that one and I'm quite mean to him as well. Lol. Anyway, I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and will all be waiting to see Faye's reaction to Silas's nice three words. :3 See you all next chapter! Please R&R and I'll try to update whenever I get the chance to. :3


	8. Bad News

Hey everyone, I know that it hasn't been that long since I last updated, but oh well. This was the only thing I really felt like starting to type up last night, so I did it. Lol. Yes, that's right, I have to be in the mood sometimes to write stuff. _Sweat drops_ Well thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this fanfic so far, you all make me very happy. This really is one of my favorite ones, so I'm hoping that it's some of yours as well. :D Thanks again to everyone, and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. I think it's just about the best one going. :3

**Bad News**

I leaned my head back against Silas's shoulder when he said that. I still couldn't say anything, but I knew I was wincing. _'Why do I want to cry because of this? I shouldn't even remember what it feels like to cry…' _His arms seemed to tighten around my stone form.

"Faye," he whispered into my ear, "I'll do anything to make you forgive me for what I've done to you."

'…_Anything?' _I wondered, opening my eyes to look at an extremely apologetic face. Even as I was now, he still welcomed me with that face of his. It somehow felt like it was mine… like _he_ was mine.

"I'll do anything but go away from you," he told me, leaning his head down towards mine, "I honestly don't see how I did it before, but I can't live without you now. Please say something, Faye."

His face was pleading at his words.

"I came here for revenge to beat the crap out of you for what you did. I thought that it would at least make me feel better about the situation… that maybe I got a little something out of it."

I paused for a moment, looking away from his dark eyed gaze.

"But I can't even hit you, damn it," I spat at myself.

'_I'm pathetic…'_

"It's going to start raining, Faye. Let's go back to the Cullens and talk there where things are drier," Silas suggested before he pulled both of us to our feet.

His arms left my torso and I felt tightly to his one hand. I wasn't going to let him go now that I had him back. He looked back at me with a small smile before we took off running towards the Cullen home. _'I have a strange feeling that Alice is going to have a fit with me when I get back… Maybe no one will have noticed…'_ I could smell someone in the distance, coming closer as we ran through the trees. _'Or not…' _I thought dully as Jasper was running towards us and he was coming fast.

It didn't take long for Silas to stop abruptly and stand in front of me rather protectively.

"Silas, what are you doing?" I asked him before looking ahead of us.

There stood Jasper, looking at us intently.

"Faye, are you insane?" the blond asked me with a calm tone.

The question kind of made me laugh.

"Probably," I mused, "It really wouldn't surprise me any if I was."

"I can't believe this," Jasper mumbled before turning around, "We'll go talk to Carlisle and see what we should do. The dogs are going to be furious."

Silas seemed to smirk slightly at those words before starting running again, pulling me along behind him.

Jasper led the rest of the way to the large home with us following closely behind him. When we got inside, I was pinned to a wall by the collar of my shirt. _'Damn Alice.' _I thought with some amusement.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked me with furrowed eyebrows, "Do you have a death wish? I told you not to go!"

"Well I'm basically already dead and I'm back, Alice, with a little package to drag home with me later," I mused.

She looked at me intently before sighing.

"All I could see was you pulling that prank on Rosalie and then you were gone and then you come back and all I could think was **you idiot!** I can't see you when you're near them you little…" Alice told me threateningly, letting my go from the wall.

I saw Silas smile and laugh slightly at what had happened and I stuck my tongue out at him. _'We'll see who's laughing later.'_

"I'm going to go to the hospital to find Carlisle," Jasper said with a slight sigh.

"Oh no you're not," Alice said rather darkly, "I'll be going, not you."

He paused for a moment before nodding his head with agreement.

"It would be better if you would go."

Alice smiled before she was out the door.

"That girl's crazy," I laughed slightly.

"It's good to see you Jasper," Silas said politely.

"We've been worried about what they had been doing to you… We even got word that you had wanted to die," the tall blond said quietly.

Silas didn't look at him then. He stared at the floor blankly for a few minutes.

"I guess… I suppose you could call it that," he murmured, almost to no one.

'_So I'd take that as he really had wanted to die…' _

"But I have no desire to anymore… not that I've found her again," he finished with a pleased smile on his face.

"It's more like she found you," Jasper mused before he turned and walked into the living room.

I pulled on Silas's hand and led him up the stairs to the second floor where my room was. When we were inside, I let go of his hand and watched as he gracefully went to the couch to sit down. I sat on the floor in front of him, watching him intently.

"So, did you get anything from coming here? Or do you still want to beat me over the head?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'_Does he even understand why I came all the way here? I came to beat the crap out of him… to kill him… Why is he being all friendly?' _

I glared at the dark haired boy that was sitting on the couch and he merely raised a brow.

"You know Faye, I meant it when I said that I was sorry for doing this to you… that I would do anything but leave you."

"Of course you did," I murmured coldly, looking away.

I was ashamed of myself because I couldn't get what I wanted. My body wouldn't strike Silas and I knew it wouldn't be able to.

"I meant it when I said I loved you, Faye."

'_I love you too.'_

"Good for you," I told him coldly, crossing my arms.

He seemed to laugh lightly at the idea.

"Same old Faye," he mused pleasantly, coming to sit behind me, "You're never going to change are you?"

'_Do I have any reason to?' _He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled e against his chest. I leaned my head back and rested it against his shoulder.

"I like things this way," I whispered.

I wasn't lying. I enjoyed knowing that Silas was going to be happy if I was with him… I didn't want to see that anguish of pain on his face ever again.

"Believe it or not," he mused, resting his head against mine, "I do too."

'_I bet he does like things the way they are… he's finally getting what he's waited a century to receive.' _Our frozen bodies sat on the floor, leaning against each other without much care. We were comfortable and that was all that mattered.

"What has it been like… being awake and alive for over a century?" I asked him quietly, quickly taking my hair out of its ponytail.

I wasn't really sure if I should ask that question out of them all, but it seemed to be the easiest. _'He'll probably make a joke out of it.' _

"Like playing a video game," he mused, knowing how I thought, "It was like an RPG where I was just pretending to be that one character… Like I was moving and fighting with my brother with hardly thinking…

His voice was calm and steady as I listened to him. His breathing was steady as well as we sat with on another.

"I guess it was empty."

"So you miss your parents?" I wondered curiously.

"I can't remember them clearly… but I guess I did after a time… I'm sure that you will too when the time comes… and your brother."

"Wouldn't surprise me," I mused quietly, "I guess I can't go back there though, can I? I'll kill them at random and I'll never be able to forgive myself for it."

"Then don't go back to them… We'll find a place together and we'll go back to Marco even thought we'll be different… We could live a protected life with him Faye," Silas assured me, his voice light.

"What about Carson? Wouldn't he be there too?"

'_They hate each other yet they feel compelled to live with Marco because he created them… Is that what's keeping me at Silas's side?' _The thought made me wonder, but Silas shook his head slightly.

"He'd be there, but we could always live… away from them I suppose. We could make our own coven and keep it hidden like this one," he went on lightly as he held me protectively, "It's too late to have out own children… but we could always create one…"

"You shouldn't plan out the entire future Silas," I laughed slightly, shaking my head with some shame, "things could always change."

"They won't for us," he promised, "We've gone through the hardest part… now I can't stand to be away from you ever again."

"Great," I mused sarcastically, "All I need is a clingy boyfriend who won't give up because he's too afraid to be alone."

My black hair hung over the side of his face as he gently kissed the side of my neck and my eyes narrowed.

"I'm only afraid that I'll leave you alone for a longer time than needed… you shouldn't' have to endure anymore loneliness at this point."

"Whoever said that I was lonely?" I asked suspiciously.

"You did, when we were in the cafeteria… the expression on your face when you said that your parents took your brother places… You looked like you were in pain but weren't telling anyone."

Maybe I had been in pain and felt extremely excluded… like at some time and point, I wasn't part of the family anymore. I was an outcast from my own home. I didn't belong there now just as I didn't belong there before. I **was** an outcast.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I mumbled with furrowed eyebrows, "I can never see them from this point on."

Silas was resting his head against mine again.

"We can see them Faye. All you need is a lot of practice and you'll be able to resist them easily," he tried to comfort me.

"But I don't have a few years, Silas. I can't go away and then randomly come back a year later and say _'Oh I'm home'_ as if nothing had happened at all."

'_I can't lie to them anymore… I hate lying to them period, let alone as much as I have these past few days…' _I looked towards the left to turn away from him slightly.

"I suppose that that's true… but you can always call them while you're gone to let them know how things are going," he told me gently before kissing the side of my neck again.

I closed my eyes with frustration before sighing. What choice did I have anymore? I was a vampire… a blood thirsty creature… and I couldn't go back there until I was sure I was in control.

"How are you so sure of everything?" I asked curiously as I opened my eyes and kept looking towards the left.

Silas seemed to laugh slightly at my question.

"I may not be able to see the future, but now that you're back in my arms again… nothing is going to take you away from me."

"I was never in your arms before," I grumbled rather coldly.

"Maybe not… but you should have been," he whispered into my ear.

'_Maybe he has been all I've ever needed… because I don't think that I have ever felt as light as I do now…' _

Maybe it really was true that I had been lonely. I had only had one real boyfriend and I hadn't seemed to be all that important to him in the time that we had been together. Even then, I didn't feel as abandoned as I had in the past two to three years. There wasn't anything there to make me hold onto the real reality that I was living in. I had to bury myself in video games and drawing and anime as hobbies… My parents hadn't supported the games and anime at all… I was abandoned in my passions and had become lonely… At the moment, I realized that I really needed Silas. We actually belonged together.

Silas let me go and then I could see him sitting in front of me. _'I'm glad that I know how he does that now…' _His perfect features were gentle as he looked at me. His eyes were undecided as they had been in the cafeteria that one day. A hand took hold of my cheek and he turned my face to look at him.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you Faye," he told me quietly, "I was started to get tired of playing the same RPG all the time… It's time to start a new one."

"It depends on what kind of role playing game it is," I mumbled, looking deeply into those dark eyes.

I felt like I could see his dream; understand it even though it wasn't a sleeping dream. He had wanted things to be like this all along… for him to finally meet the person he was meant to be with. He finally met the person he was meant to give his eternity to, and it honestly made him happy. _'I like that dream.' _

"Any kind with you in it would make my lifetime… there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to make it so you didn't have to be alone anymore," he told me with a rather longing look.

"You're been alone longer than I have," I told him, "I'm not the one who needs to be treated special."

"You are as far as I'm concerned."

Silas's fingers slowly went to my chin and he slowly started to move closer. _'What is he doing?' _I wondered, inwardly cocking an eyebrow.

"Silas-" I started quietly, only to be cut off.

His lips captured mine gently, even though there was no need for him to be gentle. Silas's eyes were half open, watching my face at his action. My eyes were half open as well, lost in the moment. _'So this is what it's like…' _As he slowly pulled away, he looked at me with sheer curiosity.

"That was… nice," I whispered, looking away to avoid his gaze.

"Is that so?" he asked, pulling my face closer to his.

When our lips were barely an inch apart, my eyes became cold as I could feel the phone vibrate in my pocket because it decided it would ring.

"Damn it," I whispered hatefully.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone," Silas mused as I reached into my pocket to grab it.

"I don't," I muttered, opening it and looked at the number.

'_Baxter.' _

"Damn it mom," I muttered before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"_Have you found him yet?" _rather unfamiliar voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked with cold, narrowed eyes.

This guy was in my house, using my phone… this someone I did not know.

"_Just answer me Faye," _the guy demanded, _"Have you found Silas yet?"_

He sounded angry, and I wanted to know why.

"It's Marco," Silas told me quietly, "Give me the phone."

"Yeah, I found him," I answered, "Why?"

"_It's your family Faye… I'm afraid that your parents… They're dead Faye," _Marco told me, his voice strained, but as calm as it could get, _"I'm sorry."_

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

As if sensing my discomfort, Silas took the phone from my hand and held it to his ear.

"Marco?" has ked, "… yeah I'm fine… What's going on?"

'_They're dead? How is that possible? What happened? I don't understand!'_

"He did what?!" Silas growled hatefully.

He was listening to what Marco was telling him carefully.

"Where is he?" he asked after a few moments, "He just left and didn't say where he was going?"

I didn't like the tone Silas was using. It wasn't a good sign to me. _'What's going on?' _

"That bastard," he growled, clenching his one fist, "Yeah. Keep an eye on things over there for now."

The phone was closed and he crushed it in his palm.

"Silas… what happened?" I asked cautiously.

I didn't think that I had ever felt so afraid and worried before in my life.

"Marco went to check on your family and when he got there, there was the scent of blood in the house, yet the bodies were nowhere… Carson had left a day before he had found out what happened… Marco believes that Carson killed your parents."

My eyes were wide, I knew they were and I also knew that they had pain showing through them more than anything. _'They're dead. Both of them… just like that…' _I had never felt so angry and full of pain before in my life. I wanted to bawl my eyes out and destroy everything in sight. My parents were gone… both of them. _'Why? Why them? Why the hell did it have to be them?'_

"It will be alright Faye… I promise you that I'll take care of you," Silas told me gently.

"Why did he… Why was it necessary?" I asked, horrified.

They had done nothing wrong. They didn't know anything about it, so why did he have to kill them?

"T-they were good people," I whispered, trying to cry with all my might, yet knowing the tears wouldn't come.

Silas pulled me against him and I clung to his black shirt tightly. _'They loved us… both my brother and I… Oh sure, realize that when they're dead you idiot!' _I inwardly screamed at myself.

"I know they were Faye," he whispered to me soothingly, "We'll get back at him Faye… I don't know how, but I know we will."

I curled into a ball against his chest. That was the only way I felt comfortable or soothed. He was the only thing I had now… and my brother who lived in Ottawa now.

"Silas… did you have any other siblings?" I wondered quietly – solemnly – as I tried to calm down.

"I had a baby sister," he told me gently, "She was the cutest thing I had ever seen… you were the prettiest."

"What was she like?" I wondered, a little sidetracked.

"She had curly dark brown hair atop her little head and chubby rosy cheeks… I used to hold her often; so close and protectively… just like I am with you…" he trailed off for a few moments and I couldn't see his face, "Carson threw her down the stairs… she was dead before she hit the bottom step. I don't think she was even one yet…"

'_He did what?!'_ My eyes widened, trying to picture the incident in my mind… I knew that I shouldn't. Then my orange eyes looked up to meet his dark red ones.

"Some pair we make," I tried to laugh, but it was foiled by both hatred and pain of loss.

"We're a good one."

**End of Chapter 8**

So, how was it? Did everyone like the Faye x Silas moment? 'Cause I know I did! Lol. I love writing those moments… almost as much as I like torturing a lot of my characters. Lol. Yes, we did go through that last time. xD I really like this one 'cause there are so many things that I can do with the plotline and it won't seem that farfetched. xD Anyway, tanks again for reading, I hope that you all liked that chapter as much as I did. :D Please R&R and I'll try to update when I get the chance. :3


	9. Surprise

Hey everyone! I know that it's really been a while since I last updated, so I thought that it would be a good idea to get this one out since I just finished writing chapter 11 in paper._ sweat drops _Yay, I'm so happy that I got back into writing this one. There's officially going to be only 12 chapters, just so everyone knows. I can tell that from just writing the 11th one. Lol. My bad.

Anyway, thank you all to those who have read and reviewed so far. You all make me really happy. :D :3 And I you all make it worth the updating. If no one read it and I got like no reviews then I would be really depressed, 'cause then I'd feel like I'd been letting my readers down. And we all know that **that can't happen! **

Please enjoy. :3

**Surprise**

A different ring went through the room and Jasper had come to the room. He was standing in the doorway with somewhat worried eyes.

"Can you take her?" Silas asked him and he nodded.

"Come here Faye," Jasper said, holding out a hand.

"No," I protested.

"It's alright Faye," Silas told me gently, "It's Jasper. He won't hurt you, remember?"

"I'm not worried about being hurt," I growled, holding onto his shirt tightly.

An overwhelming feeling of calmness came over me and I couldn't fight it to let my anger out.

"He knows, Faye," Silas explained to me, "Now go."

My eyebrows furrowed as I got to my feet and went to Jasper as Silas answered his phone.

_**Silas's P.O.V.**_

I wanted to comfort Faye as best I could, but right now I couldn't. I was angry at the thought of what my brother had done. I knew he had been low, but I had never expected him to go **that** low.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.

I had been waiting for a call. As soon as I knew it was him, how could he not call to boast about his cruel little triumph?

"_So I'm assuming that he's told you, now has he little brother?" _Carson's all too familiar voice said in my ear.

"You self righteous little bastard," I growled hatefully.

"_I'm not little Silas, you are. You're the younger one," _he mused into the phone.

I could feel Faye's eyes on my back. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but what was there that I could do?

"What is your problem Carson?" I growled, "Why the hell would you do something like that?!"

"_Because it's fun to torment you,"_ he laughed with amusement, _"A brother's love is a different one. To torment you by hurting her is very amusing to me." _

My one fist clenched unconsciously into a fist. I wanted to punch his face in. Even if he wasn't acting like my brother, I still felt utterly betrayed. Here was my brother – my own flesh and blood – stabbing me in the back as if it was nothing at all. _'Some brother he turned out to be…' _

"You're a sick bastard, you know that right?" I asked coldly, glaring hatefully at the ground.

"_Do you know where I went to, little brother?" _he asked me, still darkly amused.

"Somewhere with lots of people?" I asked emotionlessly, "I swear I'll kill you myself when I get the chance."

"_I'm in Ottawa… There are lots of people there, now isn't there? And one very special person unparticular," _Carson continued to amuse himself, _"Ad you can say the same for yourself, Silas. This had become a family war… Now tell your girlfriend that her mother was very delicious indeed." _

The phone went dead and I dropped it to the floor hatefully. _'I want to kill him so badly! Why does he have to bring her into this?' _I clenched both fists as tight as possible and started to seethe.

"Silas…" her voice called me from behind.

She was worried and I knew exactly why she was. _'I wish she wouldn't worry about me more than herself…' _

"Why are you feeling so insecure?" Jasper asked me, holding onto Faye's wrist tightly so she couldn't go anywhere.

I looked towards Jasper apologetically. He knew what both Faye and I were feeling, and he would know too well what it was like at the moment.

"Faye, who lives in Ottawa?" I asked her with a cocked brow.

She paused for a minute as she thought about it and then her brows furrowed after a moment.

"My brother does… Why?"

My eyes widened as she said who. _'Her brother… he's going to kill her brother now too…' _

"Why, Silas?" she demanded an answer.

I didn't want to have to give her one at all. This would probably break what was left of that frozen heart.

"Carson's on his way to Ottawa. It sounded like he was on a train so he had to have gone somewhere else the other day," I explained solemnly before my gaze fell onto her.

Her eyes were wide and her face looked so pained that I rose to my feet to go to her.

Jasper let her go and she came willingly into my arms.

"Carlisle will be back shortly… Once he is, we can talk about what we're going to do about both situations. I'm sure that the mutts won't be pleased to hear that you have gotten away from them."

'_Of course now… Those wolves weren't exactly the most polite people I have ever met…' _they had spent that time interrogating me when they had the chance to. When they weren't busy, I had the longer haired one glaring at me and growling on occasion when I looked at him.

"Yeah, but that's their problem," Faye nearly growled, "They should have had a better guarding system besides a wheel chaired man who can't leave the house on his own."

I looked down at her and saw her glaring into my chest. _'Did he say something to her?' _

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Jasper asked with some amusement.

"No," she hissed at him, "I looked into the house to see if anyone was there and he was watching the television."

'_Sports channel…' _I mused with a small smirk.

"Good because I don't think Bella would be too impressed… and that would probably start a war," Jasper mused with a smirk.

'_Yes… of course they want that… It wouldn't be so bothersome that way in the future…' _

_**Faye's P.O.V. **_

Silas's arms held me protectively against him. He knew what was coming; what his brother was planning. _'He's after my brother… I don't get it… Why does he have to be involved in this too?' _I didn't get why my brother had to be involved in this now. How could I protect him if I was all the way in America on the coast? We lived on the other side of North America!

I was trying to be stressed – depressed – at the news, but something was blocking that. Something was stopping me from feeling what I wanted. All I could feel was comfort in Silas's arms. I wasn't feeling what I should be feeling. _'Damn Jasper…' _

"I have to go for now," Jasper told us, "Are you going to be alright Faye?"

"I'll be fine," I grumbled, furrowing my eyebrows.

I heard a small chuckle and then Jasper was gone. Suddenly a sense of pain went through me and I winced into Silas's chest.

"I'm sorry Faye," he apologized in a rather hurt tone, "Maybe it would have been better it we had never met…"

"Shut up," I demanded, "You can't say things like that! You've been waiting **so** long and you want to take that away?"

I pulled away from him and nearly glared up at him.

"I never said that Faye," he told me before he pulled me into a kiss.

'_Cheater…' _He pulled away slowly and then looked down into my eyes.

"It would have been better for you if we had never met," he told me gently.

"You lie!" I told him with a stern look.

I wasn't being serious, even he could tell that.

"I most certainly do not Faye," he mused, "Imagine how happy you could be… how many people would still be alive if I didn't exist."

I winced at those words. They were true. I knew they were, even if I didn't want them to be… Those words didn't seem fair to me.

"I would not be happy," I disagreed.

He looked at me curiously at my words, and then shook his head.

'_He's wrong… I know he's wrong. What did I have before this? One friend and a family that cared but never understood.' _

"You could still be with your friends and laughing… and seeing your family all the time…" he started rather quietly, "You could still be alive."

"I'm still alive Silas. I didn't have any friends anyway. It's nothing compared to what I have **now**," I told him rather coldly.

"You have nothing now," he told me solemnly, looking away from me, "I'm not work what I've done to you… I'm nothing compared to what you had."

I wanted to reach up to his face and make him look at me, but his arms were over mine… holding them down.

"Silas, I'm telling you… I was miserable before I met you," I told him with furrowed eyebrows, "Do you have any idea what it's like to have no friends, no boyfriend, and a family that didn't understand anything?"

That drew his attention to me. His eyes were looking at me with unsure written all over them. He was hurting.

"I spent every night playing video games and watching anime all the time. Trust me that I had nothing, Silas… nothing but you," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

It was a shame that he was frozen over… that we were both rock solid. We could have been warm with one another.

"That's not going to happen anymore Faye. If we do anything… it will always be together," he promised me, "I swear to not abandon you."

"Okay," I whispered, getting closer to him.

"Speaking of doing something together," a voice mused from the doorway, "Esme suggested that I take you two hunting somewhere."

Silas released me and I saw Emmett standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You guys up for it?" he asked.

I smiled at his question. This was entertainment for Emmett.

"Well Silas could use something," I laughed slightly, looking at his extremely dark eyes.

"… I haven't tasted blood in at least a week. If we don't leave and Bella gets here… then there could be a serious problem," Silas admitted.

'_I thought so… those bastards could have at least gave him something instead of letting him suffer so badly.' _

"How's a trip sound?" the big bear asked with a smirk.

"A trip where?" I wondered with curiosity.

I knew I couldn't just abandon my brother, but if we had gotten on a plane with Silas and I as we were now… a lot of people would have died. It was bad enough with me when I **wasn't **thirsty, let alone with a vampire that was accustomed to human blood that **was** thirsty.

"Somewhere that's not Forks," Emmett laughed with a wide grin.

"It'd be safer for a lot of people, Faye," Silas told me gently, "You're a new vampire, which means your thirsty is already great… and mine has been denied for too long."

'_Damn it… we have to do something!' _I thought with frustration before glaring at the floor. _'I can't abandon him like that… It would all be my fault because I didn't do anything.' _

"What about my brother? What about Adam? If Carson gets there and finds him…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Things just kept getting better by the second.

Adam was basically the only thing I had left. I didn't know about what happened to Cubbie. I didn't know whether he had just run away or now. _'Shit… I've never felt so useless before…' _

"I don't want him to share this fate…"

"Things will be alright Faye," Emmett promised.

"We can't get to him in time… not from here. It would take too long, even if we left now… we wouldn't be able to make it. It would take more than an hour to get through customs alone and it takes a few hours to get from Cobourg to Ottawa driving. Imagine how long it would take for a train," Silas explained to me with an apologetic expression.

"Oh," I whispered quietly, "… Can I at least use your phone then?"

"Here," he quickly picked it up off the floor and I started to dial the number.

"I'll meet you two down stairs," Emmett said as he turned and went down the hallway.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _an elderly, lightly Dutch accented lady wondered.

"Hi Oma," I said, trying to sound light, "H-how are you?"

"_Faye, you're alright!" _she said rather happily.

"Yeah… I'm okay," I laughed slightly, "I wasn't home and I'm still not… so if you find their bodies… I don't think I'll be able to make it to the funeral."

"_They've already been found Faye… They're so mangled that I hardly knew it was them…" _

Her voice sounded weak and I didn't like that at all. My Oma was hurting and I couldn't be there for her. _'Shit…' _I cursed at myself hatefully. I should have been there… but I wasn't and that was why Carson had struck anyway; because I wasn't there.

"He'll do that," Silas whispered into my ear, "Just like what happened that boy in Port Hope… only no one was there to stop him this time."

"I see," I mumbled to both of them.

"_Do me a favor and tell your brother," _my Oma requested, _"I don't think he knows yet…" _

"Sure thing Oma," I promised her, "I had to call him anyway… I have to go now, so I'll be seeing you later."

"_I love you Faye."_

"You too Oma."

I hung up and immediately began to dial another number.

"Your brother?" Silas wondered, watching me dial.

"He **has** to be there," I whispered with hope in my voice.

"_Ring… ring… ring…" _

No answer.

"Crap. I'll call him again…" I grumbled as I started to redial the number.

'_Damn it Adam, pick up the phone!' _I screamed in my head.

"_Hello?"_

"What the hell took you so long?" I growled at Adam.

"_I'm in class, why are you calling me?" _he asked with some agitation.

"Don't get mad at me, this is an emergency!"

"_Fine, just a minute…"_

A few moments passed of rustling and then some people were grumbling.

"Didn't you know he was in class?" Silas mused into my ear.

"I don't care to know," I told him coldly.

"_Okay… what's this emergency?" _Adam asked me.

"Mom and dad are dead, Adam."

It felt like I could nearly hear his heart stop over the phone.

"_What?" _

"I'm not at home, so I don't have the whole story of it… but you **have **to stay at Meagan's for a while," I pleaded, "I don't know when, but I think they're coming after you… You have to hide!"

"_Don't worry Faye… I'll be alright," _he promised, _"I'll stay with Meagan or our cousin's or something."_

"Don't do anything stupid."

"_What can I do that's stupid?" _

"Everything," I growled.

Then the phone hung up and I was surprised. _'He must have gotten in trouble…' _

Silas hugged me from behind and held me closely.

"I promise things will work out Faye," he whispered to me.

"I doubt it," I mumbled, "…let's go hunting."

"Anything you want."

We went outside the room and I received a frozen glare from Rosalie before I got a water-balloon in the face. _'You have got to be kidding me…' _

"Now, what did you do to her?" Silas mused as he had backed away from me.

"That makes up for the bucket…" I grumbled without annoyance.

"Teach you to run away," I heard Rosalie mumbled before she shut the door to her room.

'_Well that was very interesting…' _With a sigh, I continued walking – dripping wet – to the stairs with Silas following behind me.

"So," Silas mused, pulling on my wet hair for a moment, "What did you do to her?"

"I pulled a prank and had a bucket of water land on her… then I ran out of the house to go find you," I explained quietly… almost thinking it wrong to tell him.

"I see," he murmured before I felt his hand take mine, "I'm sorry… that you had to do that, Faye."

"I just wanted… I wanted you to understand how it felt," I whispered, watching the floor as we walked, "When I couldn't do what I had come all the way here to do… I was mad at myself. I really thought that it would make everything better."

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what I really wanted to say. Silas was polite enough to wait for me to finish.

"But then I realized… you already understood."

"I understood everything you ever tried to tell me," he whispered into my ear before we reached the stairs.

'_He may have understood… but I doubt he understood __**everything**__.'_ When we reached the bottom, Emmett was waiting with a backpack over his shoulder.

"The three of us," he laughed slightly, "Are going to be gone for a day or so."

'_Yay, a camping trip.' _I laughed slightly at the thought.

Silas and I followed Emmett outside to a red jeep and I watched as he put the large backpack in the back seat.

"Okay, I only have two rules," he told us, "One: no arguing for any reason, and two: no moping. A hunting trip is not for people who mope."

'_Moping? Did he have an experience like that before?' _

"Agreed," Silas laughed, "though I call shotgun."

"Whatever, that back seat's better," I told him as I stuck out my tongue and climbed into the back seat with the bag.

I got comfortable by leaning my back against the backpack and my head was between the two front seats so I could see where we were going. The doors were shut and the red jeep quickly came to life.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

I was hoping that it would be somewhere near Ontario… for obvious reasons. It was highly doubtful through; that we would be anywhere near there.

"It's a surprise," Emmett told me; not taking his eyes off the road, "Edward said he'd meet us there, so that way we're not the only ones."

'_Edward is going to leave Bella behind? It must be so hard for them to be together… we are all beasts in human form.' _That thought made my mind drift to how hard it would have been for Silas if I was still human. _'Edward has more experience on the animal blood VS human blood thing… Silas has spent his century drinking human blood… No wonder it was so hard for him to resist…' _

My dark orange gaze fell onto my feet that were crossed over. I didn't feel like seeing where we were going. I merely wanted to dream as best I could while I was awake. _'I guess I'll just have to live with watching other people's dreams from now on… maybe I'll be able to find someone who had similar dreams to how mine used to be…' _

In my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Emmett and Silas had started up a conversation.

"What animal is your favorite?" Silas asked Emmett with curiosity.

"Bears," Emmett laughed as he drove, "They're fun to taunt and get angry… though I would never have met Rose if not for being mauled by a bear."

"What do you mean?"

That one question caught my attention and broke me out of my uneventful thoughts.

"I was nearly killed by a bear," Emmett stated rather plainly, "It was Rosalie that had brought me to Carlisle… Now we can spend every day together."

'_That's kid of… romantic.' _I thought with a slightly confused look on my face. I wasn't sure if that was the right word.

"What about you Silas?" Emmett wondered lightly.

"Marco found me feeding the cattle one day during the early 1900's… I had seen him around town a few times. I think we were somewhere in Alberta at the time… He had always been a little too kind towards me and on that day, I found out why.

"He attacked like it had already been deiced on what was to happen. My back had been turned as I fed a horse and he came up from behind. Marco really is a nice guy."

As I listened to Silas, I had to admit that I was rather surprised. He had been created in Canada… which made me wonder on how many of us there really were in the world.

"Is Marco the leader of your coven?"

"Yeah… except he's more like a father than anything," Silas laughed slightly at the thought.

I didn't miss how Emmett wasn't curious on how I had become a vampire. I had a good guess as to why. _'Silas must have told them on how he had attacked me…' _It didn't take a genius to figure out that if I had been bitten and was still alive, then I would have become a vampire as well. A new born could have figured out that much.

"New born," I whispered, nearly laughing at the irony of that statement.

'_I guess that makes me a newborn.' _

**End of Chapter 9**

Hello again! So, so, how was it? Was it good? I thought that it was more on the boring side-ish thing. Lol. Nothing much really happened, I just seem to make things worse for Faye though, don't I? Lol. Well if nothing bad happened then I would have no plot line and this whole thing would be pointless. xD So be glad that it's not pointless. :D Lol. Thanks again for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :3 Please R&R and I'll do my best to update soon. :3 :D


	10. Problems

Hey everyone! I haven't updated this one in a while either so I thought that I should since I finally finished the next chapter and the final chapter too. Lol. Yes, that's right, this is the third last chapter. It's so depressing! Gah! Well thank you wall to those who have read and reviewed so far, you all make me really happy. :3:3:D So yay to all of you!

Please enjoy this chapter. :3

**Problems**

The jeep came to a stop for about the millionth time, only this time it shut off. _'Are we there?' _I wondered as I sat up fully to look out the windshield. There was Edward's silver car, with him leaning against the driver's door.

"I'll be back in a second," Emmett told us as he was climbing out.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Silas with curiosity.

"Emmett's curious about which road to take," he told me as he stared out the window, "That and Edward's coming into the Jeep. So I'll be coming back there with you."

'_He got all that from just looking at them?' _Silas saw my confusion.

"Emmett was talking about it on the way here," he told me assuringly, looking back with a grin.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

I hadn't been paying attention at all on the ride up so I didn't know half the things they had said. I was too worried about my brother and how stupid I felt. I was abandoning him and leaving him to die. Something told me that Carson **was** going to find him and I wouldn't have a brother anymore. _'He'll die too… just for some sick torture that a brother wants to put on his younger.' _My eyes narrowed at the thought and then my eyes were directed to the back of the seat. From the corner of my eye, I could see Silas's worried expression.

"What's bothering you so much Faye?" he asked with a gentle, soothing tone.

"Nothing," I murmured, not looking at him.

"Now look at me when you say that," he mused.

"It's nothing," I repeated.

He was in the back seat with me quickly, trying to adjust my position. Silas had my feet on the floor and his hands on my shoulders, attempting to pull me against him. I reluctantly complied.

"You can't lie to me Faye," he whispered into my ear, "I believe I've gotten pretty good at reading how you're feeling… so stop worrying about your brother. There wasn't anything that we could have done for him."

'_Why does he keep saying that? Why does he make it sound like I should be giving up on my brother?'_

"I guess," I mumbled, looking ahead as he rested my head against his shoulder.

I couldn't believe that I would have rather concentrated on my bloodlust then the thought of abandoning my brother like I was. I found it sad how my mind wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry Faye, but there isn't anything we could have done for him except giving him warning."

I hated how I knew he was right, but I couldn't resist the urge to want to try, even if it was completely hopeless. _'You're such a hopeless fool.' _I told myself effortlessly.

Emmett and Edward came into the Jeep at that moment and it came to life quickly.

"We'll be there shortly," Edward assured us, probably trying to ignore the dark thoughts that were lingering on and mine and Silas's conversation.

"Sure," I said quietly, turning my eyes out the window.

"I thought I said no moping," I heard Emmett grumble to himself.

'_No one ever said I was moping!' _I thought defiantly before the Jeep hit a rock and my head hit Silas's chin forcefully. A small laugh escaped me as I leaned away and looked at him, trying to be serious.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, trying to hold it back.

He wasn't holding it back. One look at my face and he started to laugh.

"It's only my chin," he laughed.

I shook my head and tried to look away without laughing but then we hit another bump and I hit my head off the roof of the Jeep. I held my sides and burst out with laughter. This was most enlightening for the rather dark mood. I could even hear Edward chuckling slightly. Emmett was laughing at us and our stupidity. I was still such a child.

"You don't even know why you're laughing," Edward mused with a smile in his tone.

"Probably… not," I laughed, leaning against Silas for support.

He wrapped an arm around me and held me closely to him. _'I just think it's really funny.' _

The mood had lightened as the car drove on, even as the laughter died slightly. Emmett and Edward had their own conversation going while we sat quietly and listened to them. They had their own little laughs that made me smile slightly. It reminded me of how Adam and I had had our funny conversations that turned into pinning me to the couch and suffocating me with a pillow while he tickled me relentlessly. I had laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe. _'…He won't be able to do that anymore…' _

My mood fell slightly at the thought, but my eyes widened slightly as the bumpy ride was over and the Jeep was off.

"We're here!" Emmett said proudly with a wide grin.

"Yay," I laughed slightly as I pulled out of Silas's hold to get out.

When I got outside, I saw that we were outside a forest where there was a small trail to follow. _'Have they been here before?' _I cocked a brow when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me close.

"Have you even been camping before?" Silas asked quietly into my ear.

"Probably more than you have," I said with a slight smirk, "Three times **every **summer."

"I wouldn't doubt that you have," he mused into my ear, "I never got to go camping that much in my childhood."

"Come on you two, we're heading out," Emmett's voice broke through our conversation.

We turned and Silas was thrown a backpack and I a tent. _'I guess we have to carry our own weight…' _We began walking along the trail and I could hear Edward and Emmett talking.

"You didn't just come here for bears did you?" Edward asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"There are other things!" Emmett protested, "There are wolves, mountain lions, bears, deer, moose, and mountain goats."

"I get it," Edward mused while shaking his head slightly.

'…_Bears? They have wolves and mountain lions here? We'll get pummeled.' _The whole idea of someone taking down a bear was crazy… but it sounded like fun at the same time.

"Mountain goats," Silas scoffed with a smirk.

"Yeah, not much of a challenge there," I laughed as we walked along.

"They're actually fun," Emmett said with a grin, "So long as you go head to head with one they'll put up a fight."

'_Oh god… This is going to be some kind of hunting trip… It's going to be very interesting.'_ I laughed to myself as we walked on. I couldn't wait to get started. My thirst was getting a little out of control and I knew I couldn't keep it in check for much longer. It was hard spending a night in a house without anything.

We went up a hill before arriving at the open area where we were staying at. I set the tent down and opened the bag swiftly before something popped up and hit me in the head. Silas let out a laugh and I began to laugh as well. My head seemed to be a target today.

"Stupid poles," I laughed as I pulled them out of the tent bag.

I pulled out the tent and the tarp to cover it. _'I wonder why they brought tents though… It's not like we need them.' _It wasn't like I was complaining. I'd rather be dry in a tent than spending an entire camping trip out in the rain or some other form of precipitation. _'It would be fun to have a snowball fight though…' _That caused a grin to form on my face as I set the tent up with Silas's help. He had a backpack as we set up and then he took it into the tent with him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think just some blankets. I don't know why Emmett would pack them but I guess he did," Silas said with a cocked brow as well.

"It looks better than an empty tent," I told him with a smile.

"It's true."

There was something about Silas's tone that made me feel bad… He sounded as if he was sad in some way; like he was hurting. _'I don't like that tone in his voice… I don't want him to feel bad.' _

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

He didn't look at me as he sighed slightly.

"A lot of things," he told me as he pulled a blanket from the back pack.

"Like what?"

"…things about you. About what I've done to you," he began slowly, trying to put his thoughts into words, "Like how it's my fault that your brother's life is in danger… and how you're suffering at this moment."

"Why is my brother your fault?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He was quiet for a moment before wincing slightly. _'Is that why he's being so quiet?' _

"Carson is making you suffer because he wants to torture me. Your pain is my pain and I love you so much… I hate knowing the fact that you can't help your brother right now," he explained, staring hatefully at the ground, "You're in pain because you're with me…"

"Stop lying," I said rather coldly, "I'm not in pain because of you. You mean pretty much everything to me. I'm not broken because I **am** with you."

I had pain in my voice, which drew Silas's dark eyes to my orange ones and he looked almost ashamed.

"You're not making my life worse. I'm here right now… I'm **sane** because of you."

Silas was up on his feet in a second and was only a few inches away.

"Faye I… I'm really sorry," he whispered, resting his forehead against my shoulder before taking hold of the side of my shirt.

I patted his back gently.

"Are you two ready yet?" Emmett called from outside the tent.

"Yeah… just a second," I called back, "You should go hunt, Silas. I think I prefer your eyes red than black."

"Yes… that would probably be best."

"No probably," I corrected with a slight smirk, "It **is** the best."

With my smirk on my face, I took his hand before leading him out of the tent. _'This should be fun. I like hunting wolves.' _Emmett had a wide grin on his face as he turned to look at the forest. By his expression alone, you could tell that he was excited.

"Okay, let's go," Edward stated before taking off into the forest.

"Stay away from the left side of the forest," Emmett told us, "The town's in that direction."

Then he too was gone.

I let go of Silas's hand and smirked slightly. _'We'll just have to stay to the right die of the forest then.' _

"Ladies first," Silas told me with a smile.

I crouched down slightly before tying my hair back in a ponytail. I took off into the trees, letting my instincts take over my senses. Many new, stronger scents filled my nose. The venom flowed through my mouth and I could taste it perfectly; making the blood lust stronger.

For a moment, I slowed before stopping and crouching down to wait. There was something close by, but I didn't want to get too close incase I _'scared'_ it away. I didn't know how far I'd gone, but I knew I wasn't close to camp anymore.

The branches behind me cracked and I turned to see a large brown bear standing on its hind legs. It didn't look impressed at all. It was growling hatefully, reminding me so much of the wolf that had attacked me when I was human.

"Oh wow, a bear," I laughed slightly, looking at its fangs.

Its claws flexed slightly with anger and I crouched down slightly. _'This should be interesting… I've never fought a bear before.' _The bear jumped at me and I moved to the side before it jumped at me again. The bear's jaw was close to my chest, trying to get a hold of my flesh. I had my right hand on the bottom jaw, holding it open.

"What's your problem?" I hissed at it darkly, "I didn't do anything to you!"

It growled hatefully at me and I rolled, pulling the bear to the side. Once it was on its side, I got to my feet and crouched to pounce. _'Come on big fella… you know you want a piece of the vampire.'_ The bear got back to its feet – standing on all fours – and looked at me with its dark eyes.

"You're just grumpy," I murmured to myself.

I hissed at the brown bear and moved to the left a little bit. The bear followed with a growl in its throat.

I launched myself at the bear, fangs ready to pierce the furry flash. The venom was dripping from my fangs and I could taste it in my mouth. _'I have to get closer…' _Before I was close enough to get my mouth on the throat, the bear knocked me to the side. I rolled across the ground – backwards – before landing on my feet. _'Ow. He's not playing very nice.' _Gritting my teeth together, I got ready to attack again. I climbed into a tree, sitting on a branch high enough out of the bear's reach. When it got on its back legs, I jumped down to wrap my arms around its neck. _'Sorry buddy.' _I sank my fangs deeply into the furry neck and drank the warm fluid relentlessly. I could feel the bear's heartbeat slowly fading as it tried to struggle away. It was futile to try to get away.

Once I was sure the bear was dead, I pulled my fangs away from the throat and wiped the blood from my lips with the back of my hand. I licked the blood off my hand before looking at the motionless body of the bear.

"Sorry big guy, it was worth it," I whispered before taking off into the forest.

I didn't know where Silas had gone, but I knew that he was somewhere. He wouldn't go too far away though, I knew he wouldn't.

"Faye," his voice said from behind me.

'_Speak of the devil.' _I mused as I stopped to look at him.

"I smelt blood, so I thought I better come check," Silas said with a small smile.

His red eyes were a bit lighter, which meant that he too had caught something.

"Just a grumpy old bear," I told him with a smirk.

There was a ring and Silas looked at his pocket with confusion.

"I shouldn't get reception out here…" he murmured to himself, pulling out his phone.

He looked at it for a moment before sticking his hand out to me.

"It's your brother," he told me with a small smile.

'_Adam!' _I lunged for the phone and answered it immediately.

"Hello? Adam?" I questioned.

"_Faye, what's going on?" _Adam asked me, confusion clear in his voice.

"Adam?"

There was a slight shuffle in the background, followed by a slight laugh.

"_He's not going to be your brother for much longer Faye. He's lost a lot of blood," _Carson's voice laughed on the other side of the phone, _"It's already been a few hours since I reached him. I wonder how he'll adjust to my way of being a vampire."_

"What? You bit my brother?" I growled hatefully into the phone.

"_He tasted… very sour," _Carson commented with amusement, _"How strange that you could taste so sweet and him so sour. I wonder what happened there." _

"I swear I'll kill you," I hissed into the phone.

"_Come home to Cobourg in four days. We'll be waiting for both of you." _

The phone went dead and I growled hatefully at both myself and Carson.

'_That bastard… How dare him…' _I clenched my left fist before giving the phone back to Silas.

"What did he say to you?"

"He got to my brother... Adams's going to be joining us in a few days, only he's not going to be friendly anymore."

Silas looked at me apologetically as he took a step towards me.

"Faye, I'm sorry…"

"Why should he have to share our fate?" I asked quietly, staring at the forest floor, "I don't mind being a vampire, I really don't… But I don't think that Adam wants to give up his life yet…"

My orange eyes stared solemnly at the ground. _'I don't want to see him kill people… He's too gentle for something like that. I know we don't really get along sometimes but still…' _

"Were you willing to give up your life when you lost it?" Silas asked me, his eyes brooding.

His tone made me look at him and his expression made me sad. It didn't matter how many times I said it… the fact of what he had done to me would always hurt him.

"I thought I was going to be killed by a wolf, Silas. There wasn't anything for you to do that the wolf wasn't going to do. I would have died either way," I told him gently, "Stop blaming yourself for everything."

I placed my hand on Silas's cheek and held it in my palm. _'I'm not going to let things go like this… Once I see Adam in four days, I'll let him know that he doesn't have to live that way… Silas will have to learn that he can't blame himself like this; that I don't blame him.' _

Silas wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for everything… but I love you."

"It's alright Silas," I whispered, "Let's keep hunting."

He let go and took a few steps to go in the opposite direction. Before he got too far away, I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait," I whispered, pulling him back, "… I love you too."

In a moment, his lips touched mine and they hovered there for a few seconds.

"I'll meet you back at camp," he told me before disappearing.

My fists clenched at the loss of his presence and I started to wish that I could have been better for him. I wasn't good at all. I was horrible. What kind of girlfriend was I? All I did was remind him of what he had done and how much he resented what he was.

"You're so stupid," I hissed at myself before taking off into the trees.

_**Silas's P.O.V. **_

I ran through the trees quickly. Everything about being a vampire… I swore that the speed and the strength were the greatest. Immortality was nice, but sometimes it was more painful than it should have been. I believed that it should have been easy for us to die than it actually was.

"She's far too kind," I murmured before stopping.

'_There's something here… I know there is.'_ I paused before sniffing the air slightly. _'Wolf… I'd know that smell anywhere. I remember it so much better than I used to.' _I knew why I remembered it so much better now… the memory of that day was burned into my mind. The smell of the forest, the smell of her fear and blood… the scent of the wolf. Everything remained in my mind from that day… Even the discussion with my brother beforehand.

_**A week ago… **_

I saw at home, almost spending the entire time staring at the clock. I was waiting for it to be at least after ten in the morning. _'It's a Saturday and Faye seems like the type of person that would want to sleep in every day…' _I wanted to watch her from outside her house; keep an eye on her. I knew I would seem like a stalker, but I couldn't help it. That human girl… the one I barely knew… there was something about her that interested me more than anything. _'She's lonely and won't admit to it… Other people's happiness comes first.' _I shook my head slightly, only stopping when I heard laughter.

There were two ways to come into the living room. Right where the front door was, you could see the two reclining chairs sitting with their backs to the upstairs stairway. In front of those - across the room - was a black leather couch with its back against the wall. Right beside it sat the television stand with two DVD players and an old N64. Beside the living tom was another archway that went to the dinning table that was never going to be used.

Carson sat on the couch and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Carson?" I asked coldly, not looking at him.

His loose black t-shirt hung from him easily as he watched.

"To know what you're waiting for," he stated simply.

'_Just five more minutes…' _My fingers subconsciously gripped at the fabric of the black chair.

"I'm waiting to leave," I told him, closing my red eyes.

"And where would you leaving to?" he continued with amusement.

"Out."

Carson laughed while shaking his head.

"Is this about that human of yours?" he asked with a dark smirk, "Are you waiting so you can lead her into a trap and devour her?"

'_Devour Faye… I had considered it at lunch yesterday while we were in the cafeteria. I really don't want to see her motionless…' _

"Yeah, whatever you want to think," I told him as I got to my feet to put my shoes on.

"If you're going then I want to meet her and watch," Carson said lightly before he appeared in front of me.

I shoved him to the side before slipping my shoes on.

"She won't find out I'm even there or what I am," I stated, opening the door, "there'd be no point in coming."

"What would you do if she did find out? Would you have what it takes to take her from the world?" he asked almost mockingly, "Or would I have to do it for you?"

For a few moments I paused. _'What would I do?' _My eyes glared hatefully to the left as I found my answers.

"I'd kill her."

_**Present**_

'_I was such an idiot… I led her into this by allowing that bastard to follow me at all.' _My red eyes looked around the area before I caught sight of the tan and white wolf sniffing about the trees.

"There you are," I whispered, silently creeping closer to it.

Every few steps I would pause and wait before going closer. I was at its side as it was sniffing a tree warily. A growl formed in my throat, which caused and look in my direction.

"Come on pup," I hissed, watching the mammal closely.

The wolf's eyes a yellow colour that reflected the light. They stared at me fiercely as it bared its canine teeth. _'You won't win this battle.' _

I lunged at the wolf – baring its fangs – only to have it quickly dodge to the side. It pounced at me, paws on my chest as it took hold of my arm with its jaw. Turning to the side, I beat the wolf's back off a tree trunk once before catching its throat in my jaw. The blood began to flow through the light fur as I felt the liquid go down my throat. The warm liquid settled me in a way that I never thought possible. _'At least it's not fighting as much as that stupid goat was.' _I thought as I sank my fangs in deeper. The wolf had been clawing at my chest with its paws until it was no longer alive. That was when I let go.

I could remember how reluctant I was to release Faye's throat when Marco had told me to. I had not wanted to stop either…

"I'm glad I did."

**End of Chapter 10**

Hey again! So what did you all think? Did you all like it? I hope you did because I worked really hard on it. :D:D Lol. I had fun, and this is my second chapter today so I'm really, really tired. It's like… 2:30 a.m. and my brain is mush. And I didn't post this consecutively with my At Sunset chapter, I just typed it up in the same night. Lol. Even with spelling mistakes, I hope that you all still enjoyed. :3:3 :D Thanks for reading! Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :3


	11. Howling Night

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you're all good and well with summer coming to its sad close. I know… I'm crying too.

So this is – unfortunately – the _**second last**_ chapter of _**Midnight**_. That also kind of makes me want to cry, even though I have it all done on paper. TT Lol. Anyway, thank you all to those who have read and reviewed. It makes me really happy to know that someone is enjoying it. :3 Thank you so much!

Please enjoy. :3

**Howling Night**

_**Faye's P.O.V. **_

I sat on the side of the mountain and started to watch the sun set. _'I love it when the sun goes down.' _

"Twilight," a calm voice said from behind me.

I turned with some surprise to see Edward standing there.

"May I sit with you?" he asked politely, gesturing to the piece of ground beside me.

The sunlight caught in his now butterscotch eyes, and the colour made me smile slightly.

"Sure, if you want to sit beside a newborn," I mused as I shoved over slightly and stared out over the horizon.

I enjoyed being high above the treetops and seeing the scenery. Though I dared not look down. Heights had never been the best thing in the world.

"For becoming a vampire when you did… I'm rather surprised that you can control yourself so well," Edward said as he sat down beside me.

"I have no desire to kill people," I murmured, watching the slowly disappearing sun, "I didn't want to kill my parents… but I guess it didn't matter on whether I ran away or not. They're both dead."

'_Some daughter I turned out to be…' _

"At least you had a choice, Faye," Edward told me quietly, "They could have been killed before you became a vampire and you could not remember them at all."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have them dead at all," I stated solemnly.

"True," Edward agreed, "That would definitely be better."

'_I love the sight of the sky like this… I love the night even more though.' _

"I know that fate and destiny don't exist… but maybe I was meant to become a vampire," I pondered as my vibrant orange eyes looked down at the palms of my hands.

Edward cocked a brow at me. He could read minds, but it didn't seem like he was able to follow the train of thought.

"I always did enjoy the night more than any other time of day," I admitted sheepishly, "I really hated the morning and afternoon."

"That might be possible," Edward laughed slightly, "Though I'd rather believe that I became a vampire so I could meet Bella. It makes the damnation seem a lot better."

"I suppose you're right," I laughed, kicking my feet slightly with a smile on my face.

Silence fell over us as the last part of the sun was going down. I sighted as I closed my eyes.

"Once we get back, I hope you're aware that you have to settle things with the dogs," Edward started as he stared at the scenery.

"Yeah… I know," I whispered, hanging my head slightly.

'_So many problems at once… The werewolves must be throwing a fit down there right now…' _

"Carlisle is going to try to fix the problem while we're gone," Edward started to explain, "We're on this trip to relieve some stress on everyone and everything. If you two aren't there then the dogs won't demand to see you or Silas."

"I guess it makes sense… If we were there then they would be more violent and a lot of other stuff would happen."

"Yeah," Edward laughed slightly, "Because it's the… dogs Alice can't even see what's about to happen."

"That's stupid," I murmured, glaring at the trees in front of us.

"You're right, it is rather foolish," he admitted with a slight nod, "You know, you have the weirdest thought pattern I've ever seen."

I laughed as I got to my feet. _'We better get back to camp…'_

"Well that's what happens when you're an anime/video game obsessed tomboy," I said with a grin.

"Good thinking, on both accounts."

"Race you back?" I challenged.

"You'll lose."

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

When we got back to camp, Edward smirked triumphantly. He had won, just like he said he would.

"Damn it," I cursed with a smile on my face, "You really did win."

"Of course I did," he beamed gracefully.

In my head, I playfully shook my fist at him before looked around for Silas. _'He's not back yet…' _

"He's probably still hunting," Edward stated, looked around, "His eyes were too dark for him to not be that… thirsty."

I could tell by Edward's expression that he was putting it nicely. I didn't know how long exactly Silas was held prisoner, but I knew that they weren't letting him have any form of 'nourishment'.

"They kept him chained for too long. It's not safe to deny our kind for that long of a time because we could do anything to give into that bloodlust," he explained to me.

It was bad enough to resist quenching that burning in your throat on its own, let alone when you're being **denied** the chance to go. _'I feel so bad for him…' _My bright orange eyes caught sight of Emmett starting a fire, even though we didn't need it to see in the dark.

Slowly, I made my way over to Emmett before jumping onto his back for surprise, sitting down on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me questioningly, "Shouldn't you be bothering your boyfriend instead?"

"I don't think so," I said with a smirk, "You're here and he's not. Besides that… I think I know why you're being all grumpy."

I felt him laugh slightly as he got the fire going.

"Why would that be?"

"Because you didn't get a bear," I teased with amusement on my face.

The big bear stood up and I fell off his back onto my feet. _'Hit the nail on the head.' _I thought rather happily.

"Ah, that's not fair," Emmett groaned as he walked away.

"Of course it's not," Edward stated with a slight smirk, "It's never fair when we don't get what we want."

"Naturally," I laughed slightly.

I looked at Edward curiously as he turned his head to the side rather quickly. _'Is someone coming?' _

My ears picked the sound of soft footsteps and I looked to the left to see who it was. I was sure that it would have been Silas, but there was always the chance that it wasn't.

"He's just coming back from hunting," Edward stated with a look of sympathy on his face, "They really must have starved him."

"Worthless mutts," Emmett hissed at the mention of the wolves, "They should just leave that reservation and go elsewhere."

"Technically," Edward started, "We interrupted **their** way of living."

'_So the wolves were there first… Then the Cullens came afterward…' _

Silas came out of the trees and looked around the area rather slowly. His eyes were a bright red, proof that he had fed on many things.

"You took your time," I laughed slightly, walking towards him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It took longer than I expected. I found a small pack of wolves along the way."

'_Damn it… I wanted a wolf.' _I thought, making a funny face. Edward laughed slightly and shook his head as he went over to the burning fire.

"Um Faye… would you come on a walk with me?" Silas asked me with a cocked brow, his eyes rather brooding.

"Sure," I agreed with worried eyes, "Of course I'll go on a walk with you."

I ran over to him and grabbed his arm to drag him away.

"You wanted to go for a walk, so let's go," I told him before letting go and running on ahead.

"I don't see why she's so hyper," Emmett stated, "She was all depressed on the way up."

"She likes the forest," Edward stated, "Some of us were born to be wild."

"Country life… does that to you," Silas murmured before disappearing.

* * *

'_I wonder what's bothering him… He doesn't get like this a lot…' _I made a worried face at the thought. What was bothering him so much? What was there to be bothered about?

My orange eyes looked to the right and locked with Silas's red ones.

"So what's wrong?" I asked; a brow furrowed slightly.

"A lot of things, actually," he laughed slightly, "I have so many things running through my head right now…"

"Like what?" I prodded.

"Things about my brother… about you," he murmured, looking away from me.

"What about me?" I asked, sitting down on an old stump.

"The past… about that day…"

My orange eyes widened slightly at his words. _'That day… Why __**that**__ day? I thought he was over that by now…' _

"It's not your fault Silas," I stated with a serious tone, "I told you that… We've gone through this already."

"I know… but at the same time, it is my fault," he told me, his tone slightly gentle, "I said that it was Carson's; that if he wasn't there… then nothing would have happened… you didn't give me a choice."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, cocking my brow again.

'_His thoughts are all over the place… I don't get what he's trying to say.' _My eyes were curious towards him. Would he actually tell me?

"I can't… I can't tell you everything right now," Silas said quietly, "I just want you to know how sorry I am."

'_Then where was the point in bringing it up?' _I looked down at the forest floor, shaking my head slightly.

"I know that you love me, Silas," I told him, "I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I don't blame you, Silas."

"You may not blame me now," he murmured, placing a hand on my cheek as he appeared in front of me, "but you might when you find out."

"You created me. Silas, I'm only alive because of you," I stated simply, locking eyes with him, "I can't blame you anymore."

'_I can no longer blame you for things that you didn't mean for…' _I laughed inwardly at the thought. _'I hated what you had done to me at first… I thought hated you for it… But I was wrong. I didn't __**hate**__ you. I __**loved**__ you…' _

A wry smile found its way to my face. Such irony…

* * *

Morning came too quickly, and it was time to leave the mountains. It had taken both Emmett and Silas to drag me off the tree… They needed Edward to catch me after that. We were fine once we had gotten into the Jeep to go. Then it didn't take too long to get back to Forks either.

Before we could even reach the Cullen house door, both Silas and I were tackled and pinned to the ground by large wolves.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett hissed at them.

'_I thought that they were negotiating something… What the hell?!' _I growled in my throat as I glared up at the fowl smelling beast. I could tell by the russet colour alone that it was that fool Jacob.

"Don't do anything Faye," Edward's voice warned me stiffly.

"Shouldn't we have the right to defend ourselves?" I asked, glaring hatefully at the fangs that were being bared at me.

Jacob growled at me, lowering his jaws closer to my face; threatening me. I bared my fangs back at him, threatening him back. _'There better be a good reason for this… otherwise this mutt will be going to bed early!' _

Two more fowl smelling things came out of the forest, only they were in human form.

"We knew that you'd be back soon," the taller man stated with slightly furrowed brows, "We came back for our prisoner and whoever helped him escape."

The man's eyes fell onto me as he made his way around.

"I guess that that would be you."

"Shut up you stupid piece of shit!" I growled hatefully, pushing against Jacob's chest.

"Tell them to get off, Sam," Edward commanded coldly, "Let them speak on their feet."

So Sam did, and we were allowed to get to our feet. Edward had a tight hold of my wrist before I could do anything rash. _'Stupid son of a…' _I seethed as I glared at the four werewolves darkly.

"I'll go with you, but Faye will go free," Silas's voice broke through the threatening growls, "She did nothing against the people here."

"No!" I growled, turning toward Silas, "We're not even staying and I am not getting on that plane alone."

Almost everyone's attention was on me… everyone except Edward. It was only natural that he already knew.

"We're leaving Forks, and we won't come back," I stated, clenching my fists.

'_I have to let him know that it's not the only way to live…' _My eyebrows furrowed as I closed my eyes. Why was everything being taken away from my all at once?

"When did you become a bloodsucker?" the man known as Sam asked me rather emotionlessly.

He didn't care. He just wanted to do his job.

"A week or so ago," I stated, locking frozen orange eyes with his, "I'm aware that all you see us as are threats, but we were human once too… We still feel like you do and you refuse to accept that. So all you werewolves can kiss my ass if you plan on taking that bastard right there away from me."

"She's not very good at negotiation, is she?" Emmett asked Silas quietly.

"Not really, no," replied Silas as he shook his head slightly.

Sam turned to the boy beside him and we could hear them whispering to one another.

"Do you think that they're mates?" questioned the younger one.

"Why does it matter? He's still our prisoner," Sam murmured back.

"Mates take revenge, don't they?" the younger one continued, "Why else would she have gone through the trouble of releasing him?"

'_It's not my fault that Jacob was a bad guard.' _

""I have no idea," Sam muttered before turning back around to face everyone.

"So you want to make a deal?" Edward questioned with a perfectly cocked brow.

"Where are you retreating to?" Same asked Silas and me.

"Home," I stated, "Why doesn't concern you."

"Tell them Faye," Edward ordered, "Or else you might not leave at all."

I clenched my jaw at his words. This didn't concern stupid wolves at all.

"To save my brother from becoming a monster."

"From who?" Sam questioned further.

"My brother," Silas said rather solemnly.

Still… he felt bad about it. _'Stupid…'_

"Once you accomplish this, what do you plan on doing?"

"Living," I stated coldly, glaring at Sam.

We weren't lying, even though my brother had already joined our side of life. I needed to save him from becoming a savage like Carson.

"If we let you leave," Sam started before pointing to Silas, "**he** must return to receive punishment."

'_He has to return?' _My eyes widened slightly at the werewolf's words.

"Then we have a deal," Silas agreed with a calm nod, "I will be true to my word and come back. Give me a week from now and I will return."

"We need something to make sure that you will come back," said the younger male, "We have no reason to trust you."

Silas went into his pocket before pulling out his wallet. _'What is he doing?' _I wondered with a worried face.

"Here, this is the only picture that I have of her and it's one of the most important things of mine," he explained as he handed a picture to Sam… a really old picture.

'_Is that… is that a picture of his sister?' _

"I never wish to lose it."

"Then I trust that you shall come back for it," Sam nodded with agreement, putting the picture into his pant's pocket, "Come on, let's go home."

Jacob growled at me before turning away from us all and leaving. Only we four vampires were left standing in front of the house.

"Well that was pointless," Emmett grumbled before turning to go into the house, "Such a waste of time."

"Get your things Faye," Edward said as he let go of my wrist and crossed his arms, "We leave now."

I ran into the house and into my room quickly. We didn't have much time to plan everything out…

"Do you have everything?" Silas's voice asked from behind me as I changed my clothes quickly.

"I hardly even unpacked," I told him rather coldly, sliding my shirt over my head.

Throwing my wet clothes into my large red suitcase, I shut it as my hair fell down in front of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with a cocked brow; worry in his voice.

"Nothing," I hissed, throwing my backpack on my back, "Let's go home."

We went back outside and the silver car was ready to go. _'Yay… another shiny car.' _I put my things into the open trunk before jumping into the back.

"Here," Edward threw Silas his cell phone, "Call the airport and tell them to hold two tickets for wherever you want to go."

There was no time to say goodbye to everyone. We had to leave and now. We didn't know when the next flight to Toronto would be, and we only had three days left.

I didn't look at Silas as he made the call to the airport. My light orange gaze stayed staring out the window, watching the sights go by. Once he was done with the airport, he gave the cell phone back and used his again. He was talking to Marco, telling him to meet us at the Toronto airport and to wait for us to come out. _'I guess that this is all the time that we have to plan…' _

* * *

We landed in Toronto as the sun had just gone down. It was nighttime now, and had been midday when we had left Edward at the other airport. I was grateful to him and his family. We had caused so much trouble for them… yet we did nothing to help them in return. They had a good life there… it worked well for them.

As Silas and I exited the airport, a black car pulled up to us. Marco was waiting inside. _'How long has he been waiting here?' _I wondered as I stopped walking for a moment. Silas opened the back door before looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you coming Faye?" he questioned, holding his hand out to me.

I nodded my head, but didn't take his hand. Slowly, I made my way to the car and climbed through the backseat. Silas didn't climb in after me only went around to sit in the front passenger seat after loading my things in the trunk. _'I don't want to walk through that back door and into the empty house… There's no one to give me hugs hello… No one to say__** 'welcome home'**__... or ask how my day was…' _My face became solemn with those thoughts. I still had my brother… but by the fourth day he would become a blood thirsty beast like Carson. There would be no Adam left in his soul.

"What soul?" I whispered to myself, leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes.

'_Alone…' _

The car moved quickly on the highway; having no traffic so late at night. I could hear Silas and Marco trying to plan things out as I sifted in and out of people's dreams. Some were peaceful, some were nightmares. They had no idea what a real nightmare was like… what beasts or monsters truly lurked through the dark shadows of night. Creatures just like us…

My eyes snapped open as the familiar scent of home reached my nose. We were in my driveway; right in front of my mom's old car. _'Her car's still here…' _I opened the door slowly, and in a moment Silas was right behind me; wrapping his arm around my stomach.

"Everything will be alright Faye," he whispered into my ear, "We can go elsewhere if you don't think that you can handle it."

It took me a few moments to respond. My mind was lost in a long maze of foggy memories.

"No," I murmured almost desperately, "I need to be home…"

Hesitantly, his arms released me and I made my way to the back door. I opened it slowly as well.

Being home felt so… fake? Was that the right thing to call it?

"Mom?" I called into the empty house as I looked around the porch.

My shoes came off and I went to the empty living room.

"Mom?" I called again; voice breaking slightly.

Then I went down the hallway to their bedroom. I hadn't realized the scent of blood until I reached the closed door.

"Mom?!" I called again, opening the door forcefully.

Their bed was empty, but there was blood all over the sheets and covers. He had gotten to them in their sleep… killed them while they were even more helpless than they already were.

I could just see it in my head and it caused me to fall my knees. They were dead and I would never be able to see them again. _'You should have been here!' _I yelled at myself. _'If you weren't so weak to your temptation and revenge… they could be alive right now and it's entirely your fault!' _I clenched my fists hatefully at the thought. It was true… t had been my fault…

"Come on Faye," Silas's voice murmured from behind me, "Don't sit in this scent like this. You know what will happen if you do."

'_It's all… my fault…' _

"Yeah…" I whispered, getting to my feet, "I guess that we shouldn't be in here."

I shut the bedroom door and started towards my room.

A hand grabbed onto mine to stop me for a moment.

"Faye…"

"Why did you do it?" I asked him with furrowed brows, not turning to face him.

"Why did I what?" he questioned.

"Why did you… agree to go back?" I asked, grabbing my shirt near my chest with my right hand.

"Faye, I had to," Silas told me as he closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around me, "I can't let them kill you."

"But it's okay for you to die?" I asked with agitation, "I'm supposed to be alright with that?"

There was a slight chuckle from him before he tightened his grip slightly.

"I knew that you were mad about something," he mused into my ear, "but I knew that you weren't going to be okay either."

'_I won't be alright on my own… I can't be without you right beside me.' _I leaned my head back against Silas's shoulder.

"I just wish that you were coming back," I murmured.

"No, Faye… there will be no coming back," he whispered before kissing my neck gently, "But you're strong. I know that you can do it."

"Maybe I'll get lucky," I laughed with dark amusement, "maybe my brother will kill me in two days."

I pulled away from him before going into my room and flopping onto my bed. I stared at my ceiling until my view was blocked by Silas's pale face and bright red eyes. His dark brown hair hung down towards me as he towered over me. His hands were on the bed at each side of my head.

"Why do you say such things?" Silas asked me with solemn eyes, "You know that it hurts when you say that."

"Does it?" I asked.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Faye," he whispered, "I promised you that I wouldn't."

"You'll be back in Forks in a week… and where does that leave me?" I asked, furrowing both brows and locking eyes with him, "It leaves me here without you."

Suddenly his lips captured mine and his hands took a tight hold of both my wrists. The kiss deepened and I found myself completely pinned to the bed. _'What are you doing?' _I wondered as I followed his lead. Then his lips pulled away from me and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Silas... what are you doing?" I asked with a curious tone; finding myself almost completely calm.

It was a strange feeling. I felt right – content – being this way. If I had been human again, I was sure that my heart would have skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, closing his eyes, "With all this talk of dying… and going away… I feel awful to do this to you now…"

_**Silas's P.O.V. **_

I had her pinned beneath me… and for what we were she actually looked so helpless and… innocent. _'I made a promise to her… and I'm breaking it already. This moment is what I have waited so long for… just to be with her like this.' _My eyes were rather sad – contemplating – as I watched her face. She seemed so confused at my actions… but all I wanted was her.

"I'm just tired of being alone," Faye whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know," I whispered back, "and that's why I'm doing this."

"Doing wha-"

I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. _'I'm sorry Faye; for everything that I have ever done to you…' _My hand left her wrist and went to her waist to touch her skin. She gasped at my touch and again I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked me, opening her darkened orange eyes.

Her free hand went to reach for my hand that was on her waist.

"You sound confused," I mused slightly, stroking her frozen skin lightly.

"Don't avoid the question," she murmured, her eyes watching my intently.

I sighed before smiling sincerely at her.

"I love you, Faye," I whispered gently, "I want you."

'_Please let me do this Faye… if only just once… I want to give you just this.'_

"I love you too."

She had a small smile on her face and it was in that moment that she gave herself to me. She continued the kiss herself and I freed her other wrist. Both of her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Then we both started to remove our clothes; piece by piece. I towered over her under the sheets.

"This can be my going away gift," I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I promise to not hurt you."

"I love you," she whispered.

And then we were one.

* * *

_**Faye's P.O.V. **_

I lay beside him, curled up against him. His bare chest felt warm against my back. _'I can't believe… that we just did that…' _I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Faye?" Silas murmured.

"Hmm?"

"We'll save your brother," he whispered as his thumb stroked my hip slowly, "That's a promise that I swear to keep."

"I know," I whispered, curling up a little bit more.

'_My brother may or may not become like Carson… but I have to try to at least save one person of my family.' _

**End of Chapter 11**

So, how was it? Was it good enough? Are you all surprised and pumped for the next/last chapter? I know I am! Woo! Lol. I really hope that you all are too. :3 :D Thanks again for reading, it makes me really happy. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. And sorry for any spelling/grammar. My bad. :F


	12. Moonlight Ending

Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while since I last updated this and I was kind of looking forward to updating but semi not because this is unfortunately the last chapter. --_cries_-- Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this fanfic all the way to the end. You all make me really happy and I hope that you'll venture through my other fanfics for anything you might like!

Even though this is the last chapter, I must say that I really like this one. I had fun writing it and it's kind of sad… but oh well. I'm sure you'll all like it none the less. :3 :D

Please enjoy!

**Moonlight Ending**

The next two days seemed like a dream to me. None of it felt real at all. It was as if our joining had brought us more together in a way. The night was coming… the fourth night where we would meet Carson and Adam. I was anxious for it. I could fight, but could I fight my own brother?

"Are you alright Faye?" Silas questioned from behind me.

I snapped out of thought and looked back at him with a smile.

"As alright as I'm going to be," I laughed rather nervously.

'_I don't want to kill my own brother… He was my own flesh and blood…' _My face became solemn at the thought as I sat on the couch.

Silas moved closer to me; wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I told you," he whispered into my ear, "We're going to save your brother."

"You can't promise that," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save him. We have four days left together…"

'_Would that be enough time to change his mind?' _Sighing, my eyes fell onto a family photo of us all.

We had been happy once – content – with our way of life. They seemed to argue a lot though - my parents. Every time my father seemed to drink… things always went bad. He had threatened so many times to leave… we had to beg him not to. Adam never seemed to care about when they argued. He was always only concerned for himself.

"My mom told me once that he was living just like them… reliving their life. I always thought that I was the black sheep," I laughed slightly, "I never thought that… **he** would actually become the black sheep."

Silas's grip tightened around my waist and he shook his head slowly.

"Who thought that siblings could be so troublesome," he murmured.

"Yeah really," I laughed, looking towards the window.

'_Just a few more hours… then the battle can begin…' _

The house phone rang and it drew my attention fully. Silas seemed to sigh at the disturbance before handing me the cordless phone.

"Recognize the number?" he asked quietly.

"Not really," I replied, pushing the talk button, "Hello?"

"_Ah, so you two really did come all the way home," _Carson's voice mused darkly, _"I thought that you both would have run away from your older siblings." _

"Ha, as if I was ever afraid of you," I laughed rather hatefully.

"_I seem to recall a certain date where a certain someone sank his fangs into your throat… but I guess we can speak of such things later," _he laughed again, _"Now you know the place where you became one of our kind?"_

I seethed at his mocking tone. He truly was a bastard.

"Kind of hard to forget," I hissed.

"_We will meet you there at the creek come twilight," _Carson stated, _"I hope that you are ready to lose that precious boyfriend of yours."_

"I hope you're ready to go to hell," I growled before shutting the phone off.

Silas's tongue licked the base of my neck rather tauntingly before grazing his fangs over the frozen skin.

"Would you care…" he whispered, "…if I left you a reminder of my so you don't forget?"

'…_Forget? How could I ever forget?' _My eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. No matter how long my life turned out to be; whether it ended in five hundred years, or tomorrow… I knew that I would never be able to forget the one who changed my life forever.

"If that's what you want," I murmured, moving my black hair over my other shoulder.

There was a small chuckle from him before moving closer to my frozen skin.

"This might sting a little," Silas whispered before his fangs sunk through my granite like throat.

* * *

The sun was setting as we made our way through the darkened trees.

"You'll be able to do this Faye," Silas whispered to me, "Newborns are built with bruit strength."

"My brother had bruit strength to begin with," I muttered as I came to the bottom of the final hill.

There they bother were – Adam and Carson – waiting together. Adam stared into the creek as he sat on the old bridge while Carson leaned against a tree.

"Took you long enough," the older boy mused with a smirk.

Adam's head snapped up from the creek to see who was there. _'Oh no…' _The pale skin didn't suit him at all. I was used to seeing him tanned all year round… and I could never picture him being frozen like ice since he was naturally warm all the time. His short, dark brown hair looked slightly messy from where I stood.

"I wouldn't be so cocky," I hissed, baring my fangs hatefully.

Carson laughed with dark amusement before turning to look at Adam.

"Why not welcome your sister home, Adam?"

Adam got to his feet and he walked forward with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hello Faye," he greeted, "I never thought that being such a thing… could be so exciting."

'_No… Adam…' _I winced slightly at his words.

"Adam it doesn't have to be that way!" I told him through pleading eyes, "You don't have to kill people for blood-"

"Actually Faye," Adam cut me off, "I enjoy it. I enjoy feeling them beg and squirm for freedom."

Silas came forward and stood in front of me.

"You're a fool to agree to his way of living," he stated, glaring at Adam rather darkly, "An older sibling protects the younger… they don't betray them!"

Silas's tone surprised me. He was growling and baring his fangs.

"It was never expected of me to look after you, Silas," Carson laughed as he pushed off the tree trunk.

"I never expected you to," Silas hissed, "I just thought that **he** could have done a better job."

'_I can't believe this is happening…' _I began to growl hatefully in my throat before I had Carson pinned to the trunk by his throat.

"You're going to pay what you have done," I hissed lowly, tightening my grip.

"What are you planning to do?" Cason asked with a cocked brow, "You are not experienced enough to your instincts."

"Shut up!" I growled, pulling him away from the tree before slamming him back against it.

Dead branches and leaves fell to the ground from the force. _'He's nothing but a god damn asshole…' _

"You understand nothing," he told me darkly before pushing back against me.

* * *

Silas and Adam ran at each other before locking hands and pushing against one another.

"Why is your smell on her?" Adam asked through a clenched jaw; his red eyes hateful.

"She chose me; just as I chose her," Silas hissed, "Just as your girlfriend would have your scent on her."

"You son of a-"

"Why don't you understand that she cares about you?" Silas asked, taking a tighter grip on Adam's hands, "She doesn't want you to live like this."

Silas threw Adam into the knee deep water of the creek before he could get a reply.

"That's not the only way to live."

* * *

Carson laughed as I tried to pin him back to the tree.

"So you two did it huh?" he asked, eyeing the light bite marks on the bottom of my throat – vivid to a vampire's sensitive eyes, "How amusing."

"Why is that funny to you?" I growled, head-butting his forehead forcefully.

That put some distance between us as Carson chuckled slightly.

"So my dear little brother didn't tell you?" he questioned; honestly amused, "He must not if you two became mates."

"Tell me what?" I growled, getting ready to attack him.

"The reason why you are as you are now instead of human," Carson mused, "…the reason as to why both your parents and your brother is like me now."

My eyes widened slightly as his words. _'Silas told me that it was Carson's fault… That if he hadn't of been there then it would have never happened…' _My brows furrowed slightly as I turned back to see my brother recovering in the creek.

"It was your fault," I stated seriously, looking back at the bastard I was fighting.

"Is it now?" Carson questioned, "When did you become such a liar, little brother?"

Silas seemed to be on him in a second; having Carson pinned to the tree with his fangs buried deep within Carson's right arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with agitation and confusion.

'_Why am I the only one who gets confused anymore?' _In the background I could hear Adam laughing as well.

"He agreed to do it, Faye," Carson laughed, "We agreed that if you found out what he was, then we would kill you. He said so himself."

Silas's fangs seemed to sink deeper into his brother's arm before he began to pull away from the body.

I was tackled and pinned to the rough dirt by Adam. Water dripped off him and onto me as he tried to get his fangs on anything. I pushed to keep him away as a cry of pain rang through my ears. _'What is he doing?' _

"Don't you dare look away from me!" Adam growled threateningly at me.

"I should so I don't have to see the stupid **monster** that you are," I growled back, "I always thought that you were so lucky. They only seemed to fight on the nights that you were nowhere near home. I used to wish that I could have escaped too.

"And then you left for university, leaving us along. Whenever you came home, all you cared about were your stupid friends! I can't believe that it took me sixteen years of my life to see what a stupid bastard you were!"

I rolled to the left, turning the tide to pin Adam underneath me. _'I have no regrets in freeing you like this.' _

I dug my fangs into his shoulder and began to pull as hard as possible. My brother was no longer alive inside this monster… and I was forced to kill what was left of my family. I pulled to the point where his shoulder was completely ripped apart and Adam's cry of pain filled the air. Taking hold of his arm, I ripped it off before knocking off his head.

* * *

Silas had ripped his brother's arm off and threw it to the side. Then Carson's fangs almost pierced his flesh as he came back around.

"Why can't you just give up little brother?" Carson asked, trying again.

Silas used his forearm to block, and his brother's fangs sank easily into his skin.

"Because unlike you… I fell in love and I remember what it was like to be a human," he hissed, wincing at the venom's sting, "but you **never** were human…"

His free fist collided with Carson's head; knocking him to the side and tearing the skin slightly.

"Is that it? You 'love' her?" Carson asked with a dark smirk, "You sure that that is that case? Are you sure that you're not just making it up to her for making her one of our kind?"

"That doesn't concern you Carson!" Silas growled hatefully.

"Is that the case? Am I picking at a wound perhaps?"

I listened to both of them argue; pick at each other hatefully. _'I don't like Carson at all… for more reasons than one…' _I furrowed my brows at the thought.

"That is something that you will never understand," Silas hissed, clenching his fists hatefully.

With their arguing, I slowly made my way to Carson's back before jumping on it.

"I don't like you," I hissed, taking him into a headlock, "You have no dreams… There's only darkness in your stupid head."

"Of course I have no dreams," Carson mocked me, looking back towards me.

Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and landed on the bridge forcefully, cracking the old wood.

That action gave Silas the chance he needed and he sunk his fangs deeply into his brother's throat. I could hear a scream of pain as I rubbed that back of my head and sat up slowly. My darkened orange eyes caught the last sight of Carson's head being ripped from the torso. It was thrown to where the arm was and then Silas threw the unmoving body there as well.

"You're wrong… Even without sleep we still have dreams."

After a few moments, he turned back to look at me with rather apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Faye… that I didn't tell you sooner," his voice said rather solemnly.

I didn't move from my place on the bridge; merely watched as he threw every piece of pale skin into on pile. Once he had every piece together, he lit a match and threw it onto the pile. _'What is he doing?'_ My brows furrowed slightly at the thought.

A purple smoke became alive over the two dead bodies and a retched smell filled my nose. _'That's so awful…' _I chose to stop breathing, in hopes that I would be able to keep the smell out of my nose. I watched Silas through the darkened night; the fire lighting the area slightly.

"I don't understand," I murmured quietly.

"Didn't Marco tell you the only way we could die?" Silas asked, his light red orbs looking towards me.

"I think so… Ripped apart and burn the pieces?" I questioned curiously.

He nodded his head before standing warily at the edge of the bridge.

"But why did you agree to kill me?" I asked; eyes almost brooding, "If you… loved me so much, then why would you do that?"

"To protect you, I suppose," Silas almost whispered.

"How would that be protecting me?" I questioned, becoming slightly more confused.

'_To kill me wouldn't be protecting me…' _

"Do you have any idea on how mangled and… torn apart you would have been?"

I fell into silence, telling him that my answer was no.

"Your Oma had said that she hardly recognized the bodies when they found them," he continued, not sitting down. "You… would have been **worse** than that."

My eyes widened at his explanation. _'Is that true? Would it really have been that bad?'_

Getting to my feet, I walked to stand in front of Silas with rather… pleading eyes. My hands grabbed his shirt at his sides before my head rested against his chest.

"When did I… get so lucky?" I asked as Silas wrapped his arms around my back, holding me in a tight embrace.

"Probably at the same time that I did," he murmured with a slight laugh.

"…Maybe." I agreed.

'_I was lucky… if only for a little while.'_

* * *

_**Silas's P.O.V.**_

I never expected for the rest of the week to pass by so slowly. If felt like time was at a standstill… just Faye and I together. We watched old movies from her childhood. She showed me a lot of her video games and all of her favorite anime shows. I had heard of the word and the topic, but never chose to see it. I had no reason to until now. And as I watched her through all this, Faye seemed just like a little kid again. She laughed at all of her old drawings, showing me where her style seemed to change if only slightly.

Above all things, I enjoyed seeing her that way. She **was** just like a little kid inside… and in a world at this timeframe, how would anyone have understood that? Of course there was more than one of her kind in the world, but how many had been so alone? So… misunderstood? I had to admit that it made me love her all the more. **This** was Faye, and whoever didn't understand her was at a severe loss. To me, she was just about the most interesting thing in the world.

Even through time that moved so slowly, the last day came just like any other had. She lay beside me, snuggled into my side. I watched her play her favorite game from over her shoulder. It was six-thirty in the morning and the sun was well hidden behind dark clouds. _'A storm is coming.' _I thought with slightly furrowed brows. Rain always came on dark days… On days where everything bad seemed to happen.

"Faye," I whispered to her as she lost a battle against a guy named Sephiroth.

She had tried to explain the concept of the game that he had derived from, but I could not follow it fully. I knew that this Sephiroth was the main bad guy; that he was a carrier of bad things. That was all I really got from it.

"Yes?" she asked with a small sigh.

"Can I try?" I asked curiously.

This Kingdom Hearts 2 game seemed quite interesting to me.

"If you want to," she said while handing the remote back to me.

I gave it a shot and lost worse than she had. Faye was so good at the battle; being able to get off fourteen out of fifteen bars of life. I had only taken off five.

"Not too bad," she laughed at me, shaking her head slightly.

I laughed as well before dropping the controller to the floor instead of handing it back to her.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked with confusion.

"I have to leave Faye," I whispered to her, holding her to me tightly, "I have to leave you now…"

I could feel her body stiffen slightly at those simple words. They were hateful… but they were true. It was time to go.

"Why do you have to go?" she questioned, her tone quiet and… sad.

"To keep my word," I told her, closing my eyes.

'_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but I love you.' _

"You have my memory… you have me always Faye," I whispered gently into her ear, "I gave you my gift… and now I must go."

I rolled her onto her back before crushing my lips to hers. The kiss was passionate, and it would be the last thing she remembered of me. Once our lips parted, I would no longer be in the room… I would be on my way to say my goodbyes and I would be gone. _'I love you with my entire being Faye… I would have never done this out of regret. You are my existence Faye… Please don't forget me.' _

Our lips parts for the final time… and I was gone.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in La Push… going through the forests there to find the place I had been held before. Though the effort was wasted; for they found me first.

"I kept my promise," I murmured, "Now might I have my picture back?"

* * *

_**Faye's P.O.V.**_

I didn't know how long I lay there for, wondering if the whole thing was nothing but a foolish dream. I found myself wishing that it were a dream… that I had just stayed unlucky and misunderstood. I wanted to be the black sheep again.

"You're so stupid," I whispered to myself, staring aimlessly at the plain ceiling.

I assumed that a lot of time had gone by, since my television had shut itself off due to uneventful-ness. _'You know you can't go back in time.' _

Sighing, I moved for the very first time since he had left. He had been gone before I could even have my eyes open. I wished that that kiss had never ended; that time would have just stopped for once… I didn't want my body to be frozen… I wanted time itself to be frozen.

A crack of thunder sounded outside the walls of my house and I could hear the rain drops falling from the sky. _'A storm…' _I thought, actually smiling slightly. As I got to my feet, I went to the mirror and looked at the memory that Silas had left behind for me.

The damn thing really had stung.

**End of Last Chapter**

**Epilogue**

Twenty-five years passed rather quickly. IT had been strange watching every year go by and having nothing change. Home's changed, people changed… but that was it. Over those two and a half decades, I had gotten a great idea. I had gone to Canada's Wonderland alone; enjoyed every ride possible. The following year, I went to Marine Land, dragging Marco along with me. Then when he moved, I followed. Every year in the summer when we had just one full cloudy day, I dragged him to the nearest amusement park. By the twenty fifth year, we had gone to every amusement park in America, and were living in the New York State. We had just recently gone to Darien Lake.

There were odd nights when I didn't stay with Marco… times where I just stayed outside and wandered around. Those nights were the nights that I listened to people's dreams. I sat outside their houses and listened. Some really were quite interesting. I had to laugh though when people dreamt of Hollywood's vampires and werewolves. It had always been amusing on how they became one of us… how scared they were. They should have been.

When the next cloudy day came, I had come out of the forest and had gone for a walk through the town. I enjoyed watching the people with my golden eyes. My long black hair hung down my back as I walked and my bangs covered most of my eyes. It was strange… walking through a town and pretending to be just like them. _'They have no idea…' _

A hand took hold of mine and as I went to jerk away, my hand was stuck. _'That's not right…' _I looked back to see who it was and I saw a pair of delighted red eyes looking back at me.

"Might I have a chat with you, fair lady?" the stranger asked me with a pleasant smile on his face.

By appearance, the man didn't look older than nineteen of twenty. His short brown hair was rather windblown; from running I supposed.

"I suppose that you could," I stated cautiously before his pleasant smile turned into a grin.

"All right! I know just the place!" he said excitedly, pulling me across the road.

'_Why are we going to the town park?' _I wondered with a cocked brow.

Who was this guy? What was another vampire doing in this area? Why was he coming to talk to **me**? He brought me to the town park and we sat on the fountain's ledge. He let go of my hand before looking at me with interested eyes.

"Sorry about being so sudden," he apologized, "but I saw you not too long ago and wanted to speak to you."

"Why?" I asked, "There's nothing interesting about the one that sits here."

My voice wasn't happy as it was twenty-five years ago… not even when I spoke to Marco. There was just nothing there to make it **that** happy.

"You're the only other one I've seen in almost ten years," he laughed rather sheepishly, "You get kind of lonely when you only travel with one other person."

'_I suppose it does…' _My eyebrows furrowed slightly at the thought. With the memory of **him** in plain sight every time that I changed my clothes… how could I not have been lonely?

"So how long have you been one?" the strange guy asked enthusiastically.

"Twenty-five years," I murmured, digging up old memories.

"Really?" he asked, his face more than delighted, "That's not too long ago. I thought that it might have been about a century or so since you were walking so openly through the crowds of people."

'_Why are you so enthused?' _I wondered with confusion. The wind blew gently, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. Then there was a quiet _'oh'_ from his lips.

"I get it," he laughed, "You're an animal blood drinker."

I looked at him with some surprise. Not many knew about that way of life.

"The one who created me; he had eyes like yours," the guy laughed slightly, "I don't remember what happened, but he apologized so many times for it… It was almost as if he was so denied of blood that he couldn't help it."

"How long ago?" I asked; honestly curious.

"Ten years," he mused, shaking his head slightly, "I think I finally got the hang of it."

After a few moments of silence, I needed to ask.

"If the person who bit you drank animal blood… Why do you drink human blood?"

"He told me a story," the guy admitted, looking at me with a smile, "About how he came to drink animal blood… and how he had finally become happy.

"When I heard it I found that I wanted to find my happiness that way too," he explained, kicking his feet slightly at the thought of happiness.

'_He's just like a little boy…' _I smiled slightly at the thought, bringing back happy memories.

The guy looked at me curiously; noticing my smile.

"I was happy once," I laughed slightly – a sad laugh, "Such a stupid reason to be happy at the time. Everything went wrong… Everything died in the span of a week. My parents were killed by **his **brother. Then my brother become one of us but was on **his** brother's side of the war. I was forced to kill my own brother… and then, when the week ended, **he** went back to a place so he could keep his word."

I felt like laughing at all the torture I had gone through in that last week. For some reason it seemed almost funny.

"Why were you happy if that had all happened?" the guy questioned with a cocked brow.

'_Yes… why what I happy?' _

"I suppose that it was because I was with **him** the entire time. He loved me through it all; even through the moment that he had created me," I replied with a smile, as if it had been the simplest thing in the world.

I had loved Silas and wished every day that he would come back. I always asked myself _'Wouldn't everyone want that?' _Loved ones that went to war, or worse – died in war – then didn't the ones who waited at home wish that they would come back home? Wasn't everyone selfish in that way?

The boy nodded his head in agreement with a smile on his face.

"It must have been nice," he said pleasantly, "to be in love like that I mean."

"It was nice," I admitted, nodding my head as well, "If I could, I would go back just to see his face at least one more time."

'_I would go back and never let him end that last kiss…' _

"Everyone should deserve one happy ending," the boy stated, furrowing his brows slightly, "Out of the two that we might get, I think that at least one of them should be happy."

"You'd think that," I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

'_Maybe the worst day of your life can change into something else… Who knows, maybe even nightmares can become dreams.' _

Footsteps stopped in front of us, not too far away and the boy beside me made a face of disappointment.

"It's time to go back now Howl," their voice said simply, sounding rather amused.

My eyes widened at the voice, causing my head to jerk upward. _'But how? It's not possible!' _

Apparently it had been possible.

There he stood, only about a meter away from me with a pleasant smile on his face. He was wearing a loose black dress shirt; revealing the top of his chest. His pants were black as well.

"See Faye, isn't he just like you?" he asked, holding a hand out towards me.

"…Silas?" I asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

"You sound confused," he laughed at me.

Immediately I was in his arms, taking in his long missed scent. I had almost forgotten what he had smelled like.

"But how?" I asked quietly; full of disbelief.

"Carlisle somehow made a deal with them before they could rip me to shreds," he explained gently, "I went back to look for you, but you were gone."

I looked up at him and our golden, almost butterscotch eyes locked. Only a moment passed by before his lips captured mine.

"Yeah I don't mean to interrupt," Howl's voice came from behind me, "but can you guys not do that?"

This time… I wasn't going to let my family die.

* * *

Hello again! So, what did you all think? I hope it was to your liking. :3 It was to my liking anyway but I guess that would be because I wrote it. I was going to make the Epilogue separate but I kind of didn't want to make it thirteen chapters… I really believe thirteen is an unlucky number. Lol. Anyway, thank you for reading! I appreciate it. :3 Please R&R, and I hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic. :D If there's any spelling errors… my bad. :F

_**Thank you, **_

_**halfdemon-kai :3 **_


End file.
